


Something Crazy About It

by Fox_Fan13



Series: This Is It. Forever. [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron and Neil are friends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, How Do I Tag, Little smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, There's a coffeeshop, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, it's not that important, like very little it's nonexistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Fan13/pseuds/Fox_Fan13
Summary: “Aaron, what the fuck?” Neil sat down at his desk. “Why would you hit me with-.” He stopped. “You’re not Aaron.”The blonde boy next to him turned and looked at Neil, tilting his head to the side. “Yes I am.”Neil shook his head. “No. You’re not.”The boy hummed with a small quirk of his lips. “Okay, say I’m not. One, who would I be, and two what would you do about it?”An AU where Neil gets kidnapped at 14, his mom and dad both die then and he leaves his whole life behind to move to a small town called Palmetto with a family that consists of a new loving mother who will do anything in her power to keep him safe, a new father who acts tough but will always be there for him, and a new brother who befriends him immediately and shows him his new life will be amazing and finds love in a short blond who carries knives.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: This Is It. Forever. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119959
Comments: 107
Kudos: 353





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first ever post. I hope you all enjoy whatever this will be because I want to enjoy it too. Be warned my posting will be irregular because I go through writers block about every other day. Anyway hope it turns out the way I want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I've been thinking about and the only thing similar to Canon are the characters and Neil is still from a crime family.

All he could smell and taste was blood. Their blood. 

All he could hear were screams. Their screams. 

All he could feel was pain. Their pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. 

Then it became quiet. For only a second. Then the sound of metal scraping against the floor got closer and closer until the tip of whatever it was, was against his body. He kept his eyes closed for as long as he could. Then there was more pain. Only his pain this time. His eyes were forced open.

His mother was lying lifeless on the ground in front of him. Her body crumpled in an unnatural way. She was almost unrecognizable, if not for the long, dark hair starting to clump. His mother’s blood had already made its way to him, soaking his already bloodied clothes. 

“You have both disobeyed me, Nathaniel. And now you will pay.” Nathaniel watched his father. He made his way to a table and grabbed a small blade. Once he faced Nathaniel again, he smiled and tapped the tip to his palm. “I have waited five years for this.” He spat as he squatted in front of him. He tapped the fresh burn mark on his cheek. "Lola did an amazing job on you already. I can't wait to kill you." He stuck the blade to his face and pushed in. “But I will. I will make you suffer for what you did to me. To this family. You ruined this family.”

He pushed the blade in and made two quick line down the side of his face. 

He screamed. 

Pain. Pain. Pain. 

Still only his. 

Only his blood. Only his screams. Only his pain. 

Then the pain stopped. His screams continued, but the pressure of the blade was gone and there was a gunshot. This was it. He’s dead. He’s dying. He died. 

Nathaniel opened his eyes to something bright. He was in a white room. In a bed. There was beeping. 

Hospital. He was in a hospital. 

“Glad to see you’re awake, Nathaniel.” Someone spoke in the corner. 

Nathaniel tried sitting up, but his vision blurred. He laid back down. “Who are you?”

“Ah,” Nathaniel heard him stand and he made his way over to the bedside. “Where are my manners? I’m Detective Browning. I am here to talk to you about your father.”

“My,” Nathaniel stopped and looked around. “He’s going to find me. You have to help me get out of here. He’s going to kill me. He’ll kill you too. Please. Please, you have to help me.”

“Nathaniel, I need you to calm down. Your father is dead.”

“He’s…what?” 

“Your father was killed. We killed him. We got you safely out. There was another woman there, though. Do you happen to know who that was?”

“My mother.” He swallowed thickly.

-

“Okay, Nathaniel. It has been forty-two hours since you woke up. You have described in great detail everything about your family and your families business. Now is the next step. What do you want to do?”

Nathaniel scoffed. “Is that really a question? I want out of this stupid city. I am fifteen years old and I have seen more death than I should at this age. At _ any _ age actually. I grew up in a very big crime family. I don’t want to be anywhere near here anymore. I want to live with a nice family in bumfuck Nebraska for all I care. Because I don’t. Care, that is. Just not here.”

Browning laughed. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

-

“Okay, it’s not bumfuck Nebraska, but we found a nice couple in a smaller city in South Carolina. Wife, husband, son. The kid is about your age. Maybe a little older. Their names are Abby, David, and Kevin Wymack. We did a background check on them already, and everything seems okay. Are you interested?”

“Do you have to tell them about me?”

Browning was quiet for a moment, but nodded. “I do.”

Nathaniel sighed. “We can see how it goes.”

“Great. Do you have any questions?”

Nathaniel shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Wonderful.” Browning stood up. “Get some rest, Nathaniel. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Don’t.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t call me that anymore. I don’t want it.”

“Okay.” He said with no hesitation. “I’ll bring some papers with me tomorrow. What would you like to be called.”

“Neil.” He smiled. “Call me Neil Josten.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil meets his new family. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I was way to excited to not start the second chapter. And now I'm going to start the third maybe fourth one instead of sleeping tonight, because, why not? Hope you enjoy!

Neil stood on the porch of the Wymacks’ house, hoping this wasn’t a dream. Hoping he’s not going to wake up suddenly and be back in that horrible house with his father. Browning stood beside him and knocked. It only took a few seconds before a lady opened the door. With the information he got, this was Abby Wymack. 

  
Her smile was pleasant as she ushered them inside. It was a nice house. Two stories and a basement. Large kitchen, decent sized living room. As he looked around he heard loud footsteps approach. He knew it wasn’t his father. He knew his father was dead. But for some reason he still flinched and closed his eyes. He counted to ten in all three languages he knew. The steps abruptly stopped

  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and pulled away. “Neil?”

  
“I’m sorry.” He said quickly. He opened his eyes and stood up straight. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

  
“Hey, kid.” David stayed rooted to the spot he stopped at. “I didn’t mean to come in so loudly. I didn’t mean to scare you. We aren’t going to hurt you.”  
Neil’s body only relaxed a little, but most of the tension rushed out. 

  
“Why don’t we sit and get to know each other.” Abby motioned toward the living room. “Kevin should be home any minute now. He’s excited to meet you.” She walked toward the kitchen and Neil could hear her rummaging around. She walked to the opening and smiled. “Would either of you like something to drink? We have water, coffee, tea, juice maybe.”

  
Neil perked up at tea. His mother loved tea. Said it reminded her of home. Her real home, that is, back in England. But his mother was dead now. He just needed to find some things that reminded him of her. He’d make a list later. “Tea would be wonderful. Thank you.”

  
Ten minutes later, the drinks were given and a tall boy walked into the house. He dropped his bag on the ground, and looked at Neil.   
Neil watched Kevin watch him. Kevin smiled and stuck his hand out. “Kevin Day. You must be Neil.”

  
Neil slowly stuck out his hand. 

  
“You don’t talk much.” He looked over his face. “What happened?”

  
“Kevin.” Abby said sternly. “That’s not polite.”

  
“No, it’s okay.” Neil sat up a little straighter in the chair he was sitting in. “I’ll have to talk about it sometime.”

“Only if you want to, Honey.”

  
Neils heart skipped. He was never called anything like that before. His mom never called him anything other than Nathaniel and Abram after they left and started to run. He guesses Abram will be the only thing his mother had ever called him, that wasn’t his given first name. 

  
Kevin sat down next to David and all eyes were now on Neil. “I was born into a major crime family. The Wesninski’s. My father, Nathan, he was known as The Butcher of Baltimore. As far back as I can remember I was introduced to death. I was supposed to take over for my father when I was old enough, but when I was ten, my mother took me and we ran. We were on the run for five years before my father caught up to us.” Neil stopped, getting lost in thought as he continued his story. “He killed my mother. I watched her die right in front of me.” His hands began to shake as he held them in front of him. “He was also killed in front of me. All I have left of him are the scars he gave me and my reflection.”

  
“Do you have other scars other than on your face?” Kevin asked. 

  
Neil was quiet, but he looked up and into his eyes. “Yes. My whole front.”

  
“Oh my.” Abby put her hand over her heart and Neil could see the tears beginning to form. 

  
“It’s over now, Neil. You’re safe. I promise.” Browning said squatting in front of him. “They will keep you safe.” He motioned toward the Wymacks. “No major harm will come to you. We, the FBI, will also be keeping tabs. To make sure you stay safe.”

  
Neil nodded. 

  
“Will you be staying for dinner, Detective ? I’m making a casserole. Do you like casserole, Neil?”

  
Neil shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve never had it.”

  
“Okay, well I hope you like it. I’ll be starting soon. Unless you want to eat out or something.”

  
“No, it’s okay. Casserole is fine.”

  
Abby looked at Browning. “Unfortunately I won’t be staying. I have to get back home myself.”

  
Abby showed him the door. “It was nice to meet you.”

  
He smiled at her and then looked at Neil. “I’ll keep in touch, all right? Stay safe, kid.”

  
Neil nodded and he left, leaving him alone with his new family for the first time. Everyone was quiet. Finally Neil sighed and stood up. “Can I go to my room?”  
Abby smiled. “Of course. Kevin? Would you take him? Show him around.”

  
Kevin got up and Neil followed suit. “This is the downstairs bathroom and this is the guest room. This is dad’s office. He likes to go in there to not be bothered, but I know he just wants to ignore the rest of us and watch sports or something.” He took them up the stairs and pointed to the room to the right. “This is my room. Just knock before you come in. I’ll try my best to help.” He pointed to the left. “Bathroom. We share, so, for the love of god, don’t be stingy. I have a cousin who, when he comes over, he makes a huge mess and makes me clean it up.”

  
“I was raised to clean up my mess. Or I would be punished.”

  
Kevin looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not going to punish you if you don’t clean it everyday or something. I just don’t like messes. Just try, okay? No one here will hurt you.” He walked them to the end of the hall. “This is your room. We didn’t really do much to it, so you can decorate however you’d like. I’m sure mom or dad can take us shopping.”

  
“Us?”

  
Kevin tilted his head. “Yeah. Us. I told you I was going to help. I’m not going to make you fend for yourself.”

  
“You aren’t that much older than me.”

  
“Eh, doesn’t matter. I’ll be here for you, and then maybe, if you want, you can be here for me.” Kevin gave him a big smile and opened his door.   
Neil brought absolutely nothing with him, but there was a bed with covers, a entertainment stand with a TV and a dresser with some clothes on top. Browning must have given them Neils information to get the right sizes. 

  
Neil looks at and then puts away the clothes he was given. He will definitely need to go clothes shopping. Well, shopping in general. He has nothing. He just finished making his bed when there was a knock on his door. No one ever knocked. They just walked in. That’s what he’s used to.

  
“Hey, forgot to tell you,” Kevin started, and held out his hand. He was holding a phone. An Iphone. He’d only ever had a burner phone. None of them he could keep on hand for more than a day. Maybe two. “We got you a phone, cause we figured you didn’t have one. All of our numbers are saved to it, and I added some more contacts I thought would help. And all my friends. You’ll love them. You can go through them later if you want.”

  
Neil just nodded. 

  
“Are you doing anything Saturday?” 

  
Neil just blinked. 

  
A nervous laugh escaped Kevin’s lips. “Right. Well, I’m going to the mall in columbia with some friends and I was wondering if you’d like to go. It’s the end of the school year and summer’s coming up. We did this last year too, but this time Ally and Dan are old enough to drive so no adults have to come to ‘supervise’ us.” He shivered. “Look, I love them and all, but I’m a teenage boy. I need my space. Ya know?”

  
Neil blinked again, he didn't know, but nodded anyway.

  
“So will you come?”

  
“Sure.”

  
“Awesome. I’m gonna tell everyone.”

  
Kevin left and as soon as he sat on his bed, his phone chimed multiple times. He couldn’t figure out how to silence it right away, but when he did, he sighed.

**Kev** : Okay guys. Listen up. The day has finally come. My brother is here!! Neil, say hello.  
 **Matty** : NEIL!!! I can’t wait to meet you. Kevin would not stop talking about you. All good things of course.   
**Dan** : It’s nice to finally meet you. I mean, we’ll meet IRL Saturday, but the thought still counts.   
**Ally** : Don’t let Kevin bully you. He can be a dick sometimes.   
**Kev** : Hey :(  
 **Renee** : I think it’s safe to say Kevin will be your best friend. Yes, he can be an asshole, but he always has your best interests at heart.  
 **Kev** : Thank you Renee. At least someone respects me.  
 **Ally** : Don’t get all high and mighty, Day.  
 **Neil** : Day? I thought it was Wymack. I guess I did hear you say Day earlier.  
 **Kev** : It’s my mom’s. She died when I was young.   
**Neil** : Oh.   
**Neil** : I’m sorry.  
 **Kev** : It’s in the past. And now I have Abby. And you. I’ve been wanting a brother.  
 **Matty** : You’re gonna make me cry Kev.

Neil set his phone down with a small smile. He went to Kevin’s room and knocked. He heard a soft ‘come in’ and opened the door. Kevin was sitting on his bed with a text book in his lap. 

  
“What’s up?”

  
“I just wanted to say sorry. About your mom. You must miss her. I know I would.” he stopped. “I do.”

  
He set the text book down. “Yeah, I do a lot. I only have a few pictures of her, but I cherish them.”

  
Neil swayed in his spot. “Your friends seem nice. I’m excited to meet them.”

  
“Yeah? They are too.”

  
“I’m sorry if I act weird around you. I’m not used to…this. Real affection.”

  
“Hey, yeah, no. Don’t worry about it. You’ll find out soon, how much you mean to everyone.”

  
“Cool.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I’m just gonna…” He points behind him.

  
“Yeah. See you at dinner.”

-

“So, Neil. We wanted to talk to you about school. David and I already discussed it, but we want to run it by you.”  
“Okay.”

  
“You’re fifteen?”

  
Neil nodded. “January 19th.”

  
“Of course. Well, you would be a sophomore this coming fall, considering your age. Are you ready or do you need another year? How much schooling did you have before?”

  
“Um, I think I’m ready. I don’t mind going now. And not much. Growing up I only had tutors. I never went to public school while at the house. When we ran, my mom would put me into schools for a few days, a week at most, just so I could learn something.”

  
“Okay. We already called the school to get you admitted. Kevin is a year above you, so he’ll be a junior. David will take you to school on his way to the shop, but you’ll have to either walk home or go to the shop yourselves. We’ll both be at work.” She looked at kevin. “Well, I guess Allison, Matt or Dan can drive you home too.”

  
“I’ll talk to them, but it’s still three months away.”

  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right, but-”

  
“I usually am-”

  
“ _But_ ,” she emphasized, giving Kevin a look. “I still want to make sure it’s okay.”

  
“Alright. I will. Leave it to me.”

  
“Thank you.” Abby let her focus go to Neil again. “Is the casserole okay?”

  
Neil nodded. “It’s wonderful. Thanks. I haven't had a home cooked meal in years.”

  
The table was silent. 

  
“Sorry.” Neil mumbed. 

  
“No, hey. It’s okay. We all know what happened. We need to acknowledge it and help you get past your fears. And you know what? You might not, but at least we tried, right? But I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the help you need and the love you deserve.”

  
“Thanks, Abby. And thank you for dinner. It was really good.”

  
“Of course.”

  
“Hey mom, is it okay if we go shopping Saturday? Neil has, like, no clothes. Us and my friends were gonna go to the mall.”

  
“In Columbia?” David asked. “That's a few hours away, isn’t it?”

  
“Well, yeah, but there will be, what, six of us? We’ll be fine.”

  
David sighs. “I guess that will be fine.”

  
“Just let us know what happens and your plans.” Abby added. “Keep in touch. We worry too much.”

  
Kevin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. We will.”

  
Neil got up after everyone finished and helped clean up dinner. He stood by the sink with Abby, drying the dishes. “Thank you. For taking me in. I know it will be difficult. For me as well. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that, that I’m finally free. I know I’m still young. Like way young, but I just feel so old.”

  
Abby slowly set down the dish she was washing and looked at Neil. “You will never be a burden in this household. You will never be hurt by us. Yes, it will be hard, but it won’t last forever. And you are free. We aren’t going to hold you hostage here. You can do what you’d like as long as you’re safe.”

  
Neil smiled. He survived. He will always survive. Maybe this is going to be okay. And if not, he will still make it out alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again if you make it to the end. So far I have a few Idea's of what's coming next, but my mind is always going, so who's to know. :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's mall trip to Columbia with Kevin, Renee, Allison, Dan, and Matt. He makes a deal and Neil and Kevin have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I now realize what I'm doing...I think I know I'm going to end up not being able to think of anything more to write later, so right now I am just doing as much as I can before my brain shuts off.

Neil arrived at the Wymacks' on Monday afternoon. He had five days until Saturday. Five days to get himself ready to meet Kevin’s other friends. Five days to mentally prepare this storm inside his head. 

  
It’s Saturday now. The five days went by so quickly Neil was going to get whiplash. Neil wakes up early enough to take a shower before they leave. The steam of the shower only does so much to keep his reflection away. 

  
But he has no choice. 

  
With a sigh he wipes away the steam and looks at himself. His wounds obviously aren’t healed, but they are getting better, with Abby’s help. She used to be a school nurse, so he knows what she’s doing when she helps him. He looks over his face and desperately tries to not look at his eyes. His hair. He looks like his father. But no matter how hard he tries, he will always end up looking. He will always be a reminder of who he really is. 

  
“Neil? You ready? They’re almost here!” Kevin yells from the hallway.

  
“Almost!” He yells back and quickly puts on the clothes he brought with him. He quickly dries his hair, puts on shoes and ran downstairs not caring about what he looks like.  
“Kevin’s already outside, Honey. Have fun, okay? Keep up updated.”

  
Neil smiled and makes his way to the car in the driveway. Everybody was out of the car, to meet Neil. 

  
“Oh my god!” One of the girls screeched. Her hair was curled and blonde and she looked like she knew something about everything.   
_Allison_ , he reminds himself. Kevin showed him pictures. 

  
“You are so cute! But Jesus, your fashion sense is that of a rock. Thank _god_ I’m coming. You’ll need all the help you can get.”

  
“Neil, Neilo. I want to be your best friend. You need a best friend and I will be it.” _Matt_. He was tall. _Very_ tall. He had dark skin and his hair was spiked and his smile made Neil want to smile.

  
“It’s so great to meet the guy Kevin wouldn’t shut up about.” _Dan_. She was a little shorter than Allison. She also had dark skin and a bright smile. She looked like a leader. She held out her hand. “Dan Wild’s. You ever need anything, call me. I’ll come.” She pointed and said names. “Allison, a beautiful, rich bitch, who will cut anyone down who’s in her way. Matt, strong, caring, and just all around a cuddly bear. He’s also my boyfriend. Renee, she’s probably the nicest person you’ll ever meet, but you wrong her, they won’t find your body.”

  
“Dan,” Renee said sweetly and then looked at Neil. “I’m just trying to become a nice person. I will help in any way I can.”

  
Dan waved her hand and smiled. “And obviously you know Kevin.”

“Right.”

  
Allison walked up to him and ran her fingers through his hair. “You, sir, need a haircut. And my god, those eyes. You are gorgeous. Has anyone told you?” Neil shook his head. “Well, you are.”

  
“Uh, thanks. I guess.”

  
Kevin clapped his hands. “Alright. Lets go.”

-

“Neil, you can’t be serious.” Allison said, looking at his choice of clothes. “You are? Oh god, you are.”

  
“I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s comfy. I’m comfy.”

  
“I’m going to pick out some clothes for you. And I’m saying this now. Mark my words. Someone write this down or record me. The day you turn sixteen I am going to take over your wardrobe and make you irresistible. I can already see you. You are going to be hot as hell, my good friend.”

  
Neil looked at the others. “Is she being serious? That's only a year away.”

  
They all nod.

  
Neil sighs. “Alright. Okay. I’ll give my soul to you the day I turn sixteen.”

  
Allison's smile was shark like. “Wonderful.”

  
Neil looks around. “I’m hungry. Can we eat?”

  
“Yeah, I’m hungry too.”

  
“We are in a mall.” Dan started walking away with Matt. “Pick a place and meet back at one of the tables.”

  
Neil got his food and found Dan and Matt already starting to eat. He set his sandwich down and stretched before falling into the seat. “What time is it? I feel like we’ve been here forever.”

  
“It’s one. And we planned on going to the arcade after this. And then maybe something else.”

  
“I don’t have a lot of money. David and Abby only gave me so much to get clothes and food. I have like, twenty dollars left. That’s nothing. And I wanted to be able to give some back. I feel bad, ya know?”

  
Allison sat down and threw her hair back behind her. “Don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ll pay for you.”

  
“Allison-”

  
“Bu, bu, bu. Shut up. I’m paying for you. No one else. It could be a little date. You can pay me back some other time.”

  
“Uh, okay. I guess.”

  
“Alright everyone. Eat up. We have plans to fulfill." 

-

“How did you even do that?” Kevin asked, looking up at the final score. 

  
Neil had a smug look on his face and he bowed. “I’m just a pro.”

  
“Just a pro my ass.” Allison clicked her tongue and grinned. “That was pure luck. Your birthday. Sixteen. Next year. We do this again. Then we see if you are truly magically good at bowling or it was pure dumb luck.”

  
“What’s with you and my sixteenth birthday?”

  
“You know what? I don’t know. I just have a very good feeling it’s going to be a wonderful thing for you. Body wise I’d say.”

  
They left the bowling alley and got into the car. It was eight at night and they needed to get home. “Question. Why do you care? I’m not even that attractive. I hate the way I look.”

  
The car became silent, but Renee spoke up. “If I may, Neil, the first step in being confident in yourself is also the first step in letting others help you. If you have a good support system it might help you understand where we’re coming from. You are handsome, and that’s coming from a girl who doesn’t find men attractive.”

  
Neil sighs. “Thanks Renee, but maybe when I’m older I’ll understand, but right now,” he huffed. “Right now I feel like shit and every time I look in the mirror or I see my reflection, all I think about is my father. How I look exactly like him. And I hate that. So much.”

  
“Okay.” Renee responds and drops it. 

  
They make it back to Palmetto around ten and leave the others with a wave. Once they get inside, they shut the door and walk up to their rooms.   
Before Neil opened his door, Kevin said his name. Neil looked at him. “Thanks for coming today. I had a lot of fun. We hadn’t really done anything like that in months. It was long overdue. I’m glad you got to spend it with us.”

  
Kevin gave him one last smile, before they both go into their rooms and fall asleep for the night. If Neil was being honest with himself. Today was fun and he was glad he went. He doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t want to be hurt, and he hopes he never will be. 

-

When Neil woke up, it was still dark outside. His legs acked and his head was pounding from the nightmare he had. He put on some running gear and went for a long overdue run. When it was just him and his mom, that’s all they did. They ran for five years. It’s only been less than a month since they stopped running. It was just a second. But he remembers. He will always remember. It was his fault they got caught.

_“Abram, now! We have to go now!”_

  
_“Mom, what’s going on?”_

  
_“We’ve been here too long. They know.”_

  
_“Who knows?”_

  
_His mom grabbed his wrist. “It doesn’t matter.”_

  
_“No!” He yelled, ripping his arm away. “I’m not going with you. Not any more. All we do is run, run, run. I’m tired, mom. I just want to be a normal kid. I can’t if you won’t let me.”_

  
_His mom walked up to him and slapped him. “That is_ enough _. We are in danger if we stay here. Do you understand? I’m doing this to protect you. From him.”_

  
_Abram laughed. “No. I’m done.”_

  
_He turned and ran off. Leaving his mother alone in the abandoned building. He wasn’t going to be gone that long. Just to blow off some steam. He’s been so tired, and running probably won’t make it better, but it relaxes him._

  
_He was only gone for an hour at most. He felt better. He felt free. But he knew it would end. He needed to get back to his mother. They needed to leave. The building was quiet._

  
_“Mom?”_

  
_Nothing._

  
_“Mom? I’m sorry. I was mad and I know why you got mad and I just want to apologize for being stupid and reckless.”_

  
_“Wow. You are more of a coward than I thought.”_

  
_Abram’s blood ran cold. No._ No _._

  
_“Thought you’d never see me again, huh? Today’s your lucky day, Junior!” The man Laughed. “Now I get to see you suffer.”_

  
_A woman came out of the shadows with a cruel smile plastered to her face._

  
_“Lola.” Abram whispered, but it was so quiet in the room, it sounded like he yelled it._

  
_Lola laughed. “Baby, he remembers!” She pulled something with her as she continued to step out. Another woman. His mom. She was gagged and a knife was in her side and another was against her throat. “Little Junior was mad so he ran away from the only thing keeping him safe. And now you’re both going to die.”_

  
_“Not yet, Lola.” His father looked at him and smiled. “Now, I have to head out, but Lola is going to take you back home, alright? You will behave like the good son I know you are.”_

  
_“Fuck you.”_

  
_He just hummed and walked away._

  
_Lola laughed and he looked at her. “Way to go, Junior. You just got yourself killed.”_

Neil fell onto the ground and threw up whatever was in his stomach. He cried and tried to get up, but he couldn’t. His body wasn’t letting him. So he fell onto his back and watched the dark sky turn to light. 

  
Eventually he was able to get up, but he was lost. He looked around and things seemed to be familiar, but he’s not quite sure where he is. On his phone he goes to the maps app and pushes the find home button. 

  
He gets home in ten minutes. 

  
“Where have you been?” Abby cried, as Neil walked through the door. “I thought you left forever. I thought you were stolen from me. Oh my god, did I do something?”  
Neil slowly sat down. He didn’t think about what they would do if they found him missing. 

  
“Hey, I found him. He came back.” Abby was on the phone. Probably with David. “I don’t know, but he’s back.”

  
Five minutes later David and Kevin come inside. Neil was still sitting on the couch in a daze. When he looked up, all three of them were watching him. Both Abby’s and David’s face were full of worry. David hid it better, but it was there. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows furrowed as if in thought. When Neil looked at Kevin, he could tell he was upset. There was worry, but he was also mad. Angry at Neil for leaving without a word.

  
“I’m sorry.” He put his head down. “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. I went for a run, because it relaxes me.”

  
Abby walked over to him and sat down. She put her hand up and wiped away a wet spot on his cheek. “Were you crying?”

  
Neil stayed quiet for a moment. Did he want to tell them about what happened? Did he want to have them hold every secret he has? No. For both. But he needs to let them know he’s safe. That he wants to stay. “Yes. While on my run, I,” he stops and takes a deep breath. “I thought about my mom. When she died.” It’s technically not a lie. It’s a half-truth if you will. They will never know. “I want to stay.” He continued. I like it here. I like you guys. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just really like to run.”

  
All three of their faces fell. They were no longer worried. More sad now. “Maybe you should try out for Exy next year. Kevin’s on the team. Actually Kevin's friends are on the team too. They're all pretty good. 

Neil was confused. "What's Exy?"

A smile grew on Kevin's face. "Only the greatest sport there is. it's exhilarating and fast and violent. I love it so much."

  
Neil looked at Kevin and he nodded. He'd like to try that. “That would be fun.” 

  
They continued looking at each other and finally Kevin motioned his head, indicating Neil to follow him. And he did.

  
“My mom was hit by a drunk driver.” Kevin spoke quietly as Neil shut the door. “She was supposed to pick me up, but, she never made it.”

  
“Kevin-”

  
“No. Just, let me speak.” He took a deep breath. “Mom and dad weren’t married, and mom left him before I was born. That’s why I have her name. I guess if anything happened to her, she made sure they called dad, because he got the call and everything went downhill. He got depressed and he started to drink. He never got abusive, but he just wasn’t ready to raise a kid. He didn’t even know he had a kid until that day. I was six or seven at the time, so I knew what was happening. 

  
“I was scared, but then dad found Abby. She helped him a lot. It had been a few years, and nothing was fine. I was fed and I had clothes and I had a roof over my head, but what I didn’t have was a dad who cared. I mean, he did, but not enough to spend time with me. But once Abby was in the picture, he became a whole new person. I wish I could have been that person, but I was so young. He was happy he had a son, but he just wasn’t ready. He apologized as soon as he was sober and in the right mind set. To this day he still does.” Kevin sighed. “What I’m trying to say, Neil, is that we are nowhere near the same person, but we’ve both lost someone we thought we weren’t going to lose so soon. You can talk to me. Please, just. Just don’t leave. They were scared. _I_ was scared. I really like you being here, Neil. I want you as my brother.”

  
Neil made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Kevin. He was hunched over but he sat up straight to look at Neil. “Thank you. I’ll try. Next time I’ll leave a note or something. I just really like to get out and run, ya know?” Neil bumps Kevin’s shoulder with a smile. “I want to be your brother too.” He whispered. 

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Neil's sixteenth birthday! Neil sells his soul, meets Nicky and they find out that there will be at least two new students next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things. I was rereading the other three chapters and I noticed that I used two different tenses. Sometimes it's past and sometime's its present and I would just like to say that I noticed it but I am too lazy to go back and fix it. Also it will probably still happen. Another thing...there's only a few more chapters before he finally meets Andrew!! I'm so excited. Hope you enjoy!

Today is the day. For some reason Neil's been dreading it. But to be fair, Allison is scary. And he made a _deal_ with her. Rookie mistake, Dan had said. So it is now ten in the morning of his sixteenth birthday and Allison, that devil, is pulling bags out of her car, full of clothes, shoes, and god knows what else.

  
Her shark grin is back and she made him trail behind her. She took him up to his room and threw the items on the bed. She turned and looked Neil up and down and then nodded. 

  
“Good thing it’s Saturday. You already took a shower right?” 

  
“Yes, Ally. I did everything you asked me to do. Well, told me to do. You were kinda mean about it.”

  
“Beauty is pain, Bunny. You must always listen to me, because I am always right. Between you and me, if there’s any kind of bet, stick to the side I’m on and you’ll be golden. I have never lost a bet, and I never plan to.”

  
“Can we get started?”

  
“Not quite.” She said and walked to Neil's closet. 

  
Before he knew it, Allison was pulling all of his old stuff out and into the floor. “What the hell are you doing?”

  
“I’m cleaning. Throwing out all your old shit. You should do it more often than you do.” She pulled out an old sweatshirt. “This is absolutely disgusting.” She threw it on the ground. “Trash.”

  
“Wait, no!” He picked it back up off of the ground. “Kevin gave me this.”

  
“Bunny, Kevin has a hundred other hoodies that don’t look like they were run over in the middle of a thunderstorm.”

  
“There’s just a few stains on it. It’s fine. It’s still wearable.”

  
She takes it and puts it back on the ground. “No.”

  
Neil huffed and sat down on the bed with his arms crossed. It has been nine months since he started living with the Wymacks. It has been nine months since his parents had died and he was on the verge of death himself. It has been nine months and he now has two amazing new guardians, an amazing new brother, and five new amazing friends he thought he would never have. 

  
And one of those ‘amazing friends’, is now throwing away all of his clothes and replacing them with new ones. In retrospect he should be thanking Allison. She bought him clothes. She’s helping him not look homeless. It’s nice actually. But he likes to bicker. It’s fun.

  
“Hey Ally?”

  
“Hmm.” She throws another shirt on the ground. 

  
“You still like Renee, right?”

  
Neil turned his head and looked at Allison with her arm frozen on a hanger. She was looking at him. Well, more like glaring. “Why?” She schools her features. She knows he saw, but that doesn’t stop her. 

  
“Well, I think she likes you too. I’ve been watching you two dance around each other and it’s quite entertaining. I think you should ask her out.”

  
“Ha.”

  
“No seriously. Then you’d get off my back and hang out with your _girlfriend, Renee._ Doesn’t that sound nice?”

  
“Of course it sounds nice.” She said, while throwing a pair of pants and a shirt at him. “Go put those on and come back out so I can see you.” Neil walked into the bathroom and tore off his clothes. “And don’t tell me they don’t fit, because I know for a fact they do.”

  
Neil rolled his eyes and put on the clothes. The pants were…very tight. Dark, almost black. And the shirt was white and long sleeved. To top it off Allison threw in an olive green jacket. He threw his head back with a sigh and walked back out. Allison had just finished putting away the clothes when she looked at him. 

  
She whistled. “You clean up nice, Bunny. Let’s just fix your hair and give you some shoes and voila. You look like the God’s carved you themselves. I’m honestly so jealous.”

  
Neil rolled his eyes. “Are you done yet? I have a game of bowling I have to crush y'alls asses at. But I don’t know how I’m gonna play if I’m constricted to these snakes.”

  
“First of all, don’t compare your skinny jeans to a boa. And second of all, that’s the point. I need you to lose.”

  
“Ah,” Neil crossed his arms. “I see. You bet that I'd lose, didn’t you? Well jokes on you, Ally. I’m going to win. I’m going to make _you_ lose.”

  
She smirked. “You’re on, Bunny. And if you lose you are going to admit that I’m always right and do everything I tell you to do for a month. I’m gonna make you my bitch.”

  
“And if I win?”

  
She thought about it. “Then I’ll ask out Renee.”

  
Neil stuck out his hand. “Deal.” He walked towards the door. “Hope you have your big boy pants on, Ally, because you’re gonna need them.”

-

“Happy birthday, Neil!” Matt scooped him up off the ground and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever had. 

  
“You guys already said happy birthday to me like two times already.” Neil said, as Matt set him back down. “This morning over text and then when Kevin and I were picked up before we left.”

  
Matt sniffed. “You can never say happy birthday too many times, Neil. Just let me do it.”

  
Dan smiled and hugged him too. Her hug was nice. “You look nice. Ally help?”

  
“Unfortunately.”

  
Renee smiled and hugged him as well. “She always knows how to fix someone’s wardrobe.”

  
“Of course I do. Who else would be able to help this dumbass?”

  
Neil rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to the restaurant they decided to go to. _Sweeties_ , was its name. 

  
“Oh my god! Guys, who is this?” A man walked up to them with a smile. 

  
“Nicky, calm down. Don’t scare him.”

  
“I’m sorry.” He said and held out his hand. “Nicholas Hemmick, at your service. But you can call me Nicky.”

  
“Neil.”

  
“Are you new?”

  
“Kind of. I moved in with Kevin almost a year ago.”

  
“With Kevin?” He scrunched up his face. “You’re like fifteen, right? Are you together?”

  
Kevin gagged while Neil said. “Ew. No. We’re brothers. Abby and David took me in after…” He stopped. This is a stranger. “After some stuff happened with my family.”

  
Nicky put his hand up to his own cheek, while looking at Neil’s. “Right. Sorry. Well, I’m glad Kevin has a brother now. The last time I saw him he was wanting one. I think he may have mentioned getting one, which, I assume now, is you.”

  
“Yep.” Kevin piped up. “We’re hungry Nicky, we want food.”

  
He laughed. “Right. Come on.”

  
They all followed him and squeezed into a booth. He took their order and soft conversations were heard around the table.

  
“Hey,” Kevin bumped his shoulder. “Are you okay? Nicky can be kinda intrusive sometimes.”

  
Neil nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. How do you guys know him? He doesn’t live in Palmetto.”

  
“We used to come here all the time.” Dan piped up. “Nicky has always lived here in Columbia, but he recently moved out to help his cousins. Their mom,” she paused. “Died, and Nicky didn’t want them going to his parents because they're psychos.”

  
“Made him go to conversion camp because he was gay.” Allison added. “He's really sweet and his boyfriend is really nice too. But his cousins? I’ve never actually met them. Nicky‘s already eighteen, so he can have custody of them."

  
“I heard they were moving to Palmetto for school next year.” Matt said. “Something about getting away from his parents but staying in South Carolina, close to Columbia.”

  
“Well, looky there. You get to meet them, Neil. I heard they were scary.”

  
“Allison. That’s not very nice.” Renee looked at Neil. “They are very lovely kids. I spar with one of them. We’re friends.”

  
“I didn’t know you knew them.” Dan said.

  
“It was a recent thing. We met at one of the gyms.”

  
“Alrighty, here you go!” Nicky said, putting down the food. “Hope you enjoy it.”

  
“Wait, Nicky. Are you guys moving to Palmetto?”

  
He smiled. “Yeah. I wanted to get away but stay close to my parents, ya know? I still love them, but they drive me crazy.”

  
“They are crazy.” Allison said. 

  
“I mean, yeah. But they’re my parents.”

  
“That doesn’t mean you have to love them.” Neil was getting angry. “They did some fucked up shit. You owe them nothing. They hurt you. They betrayed you. And you still want to forgive them? That’s stupid. My parents are dead and I’m _happy_. They were horrible people and never should have had a child. But here I am.”

  
“You don’t know me.”

  
Neil’s face got red. “I‘m not apologizing for what I said. It’s the truth. Take it or leave it. I just want to help remind you that even if they are your parents, it doesn’t mean shit if they don’t love you back.”

  
“I’m sorry, Nicky. It was our fault. We kinda told him about you. He asked how we knew you.”

  
Nicky looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Please enjoy your food. Someone else will be by later to give you your check.”

  
They ate in silence and it _was_ someone else who brought our check. The wind had started to blow, by the time they got outside, so they hurried to the car. Neil was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He yanked it away, his heart pounding.

  
It wasn’t his mom. It wasn’t his dad. They were dead. 

  
“Hey, sorry. I just needed to stop you.”

  
It was Nicky. 

  
“You’re right. They don’t love me. But I just. For some reason I can’t let them go. That’s all. Maybe one day I can get the courage to never speak to them again, but I’m still a kid.”

  
“Okay.” Neil turned to go, but stopped. “What time are you off?”

  
“Now actually. I was just getting ready to head home, when y'all walked out.”

  
“We were gonna go bowing for my birthday, did you want to come?”

  
“First off, happy birthday. How old are you?”

  
“Sixteen.” 

  
He laughed. “I remember when I turned sixteen.”

  
“Wasn’t that just a few years ago?”

  
“Yes, I suppose. And second, I would love to go, but I have to go get my cousins. They have an appointment.”

  
“Well, what if you drop them off, and then hang out with us for an hour before you have to go get them?”

  
He smiled. “That sounds fun actually. I haven’t been able to do anything fun in years.”

  
“Cool. I’ll let everyone know.”

  
“See you there!” Nicky yelled as Neil got into the car.

  
“What did he want? Dan asked. 

  
“I invited him to come bowling with us. Is that okay?”

  
Allison laughed. “That’s wonderful, Bunny. Just splendid.”

  
Neil looked at her, confused, and slowly looked at the others. They all shrugged and got on their way. 

  
Neil was going to win. He was going to show Allison he can bowl in these crazy tight pants. He was going to make her lose the bet.

  
-

Neil lost. Neil lost by one point. Neil lost by one point by _Nicky_ , of all people. He looked at the scoreboard baffled. He heard Allison laughing.

  
“There’s no way.” He looked at Allison. “Oh no.”

  
“Oh yes.” She said. “But since it’s your birthday, we can start tomorrow. And on February 20th, you are relieved of your position as my bitch.”

  
“Did I miss something?” Matt asked. 

  
“Yeah I’m really confused.” Nicky said. “I know I don’t hang out or talk to you guys every day, but what the hell?”

  
Allison laughed as Neil put his head in his hands. “This morning I put Neil in these wonderful pants, and let me tell you, they are doing a wonderful job, and I told him I needed him to lose. And he said wanna bet, and I said bring it. And now here we are, me winning a bet I knew I was going to win. Now let me say, you did way better than I thought you were going to do in skinny jeans, and I seriously thought I was going to lose. But then you invited Nicky. Mr Nicholas Hemmick. Mr I always beat everyone at bowling because I’m a god and I was gifted with this amazing ability.”

  
“I am.”

  
“And when you said you invited him, I sat back and relaxed, because I knew you’d lose for sure. So,” she looked at Nicky. “Thanks Nicky.”

  
“So you bet that if he lost he’d be your bitch for a month?”

  
“That’s correct.”

  
“What would you have to do if he won?” Renee asked.

  
Neil smiled. “She-”

  
“Not important.” Allison cut him off and his smile fell. “All that matters is I won, again, and I think someone has something to say before we leave.”

  
Neil drops his head back and sighs. “Allison you are always right about everything and I will be your bitch for a month. Happy?”

  
“Oh, I am way more than happy. I got that on video.”

  
Neil snapped his head up and took a step toward her, but she was a good four or five inches taller than him and she made the phone go up in the air. He wouldn’t be able to reach it even if he tried. 

  
An alarm went off behind him and Nicky shot up. “Shit. Okay. I have to go guys. I’m late. Happy birthday, Neil!” He screamed as he ran out the door. 

  
“I like him.” Neil grinned as they leave as well. 

-

Neil stood in the middle of the kitchen helping Abby with dinner. She told him to leave, but he refused. 

  
“Abby it’s okay. I want to help. Everyone is being annoying.”

  
“They just want you to have fun. Now _go_. Have a good time. It won’t last forever.”

  
“I know.” He sighed and walked back into the living room, where they were playing a game of UNO.

  
“Neilo!” Matt smiled. “I’m gonna win. Watch me win.”

  
“UNO!” Allison yelled. 

  
“No!

  
“Fuck you Matt. Plus four and red.”

  
“Dan. The love of my life. _Why_?”

  
“UNO!”

  
“Kevin, you don’t even have a chance.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because, I win!”

  
“No!” Matt yelled. “No. I was so close.”

  
“Dan. Thank you so much. I owe you one.”

  
“Let me win next time.”

  
Allison winked. “You got it.”

  
“How could you do that? Gang up on your own boyfriend? That’s harsh, man.”

  
Neil laughed and got on the floor with them. They played four more rounds before dinner was ready and Neil didn’t win a single one. Dan won the first one, then Allison, then Matt, then Allison again. They all made sure Kevin and him didn’t win at all.

  
“It’s out of love, Bunny.” Allison said, patting his head. “You’ll learn to get better.”

  
“This is literally a game of luck. You don’t know what cards you’re gonna get.” Kevin said, annoyed. “I don’t even know how you did this. We weren’t even close to winning.”

  
“Alright kids,” David said sitting down at the table. “Dig in. We have dessert and presents after.”

  
Neil looked up. “Presents?”

  
Abby slowly set her fork down. “Yeah, Honey. We got you presents. Is that okay?”

  
“Yeah.” He shook his head. “Yeah, I uh, just have never gotten presents before. I’ve been given stuff before, but it wasn’t really…kid friendly. It was never anything fun.”

  
“I get that your dad was a murderer and your mom like, took you away, but they never gave you presents for your birthday? What about Christmas? Or did you even do anything for Halloween?”

  
“Ally, that’s none of our business.” Dan said.

  
Neil gave them all a sad smile. “Thanks Dan, but I trust you guys.” He looked back toward Allison. “No, I was never given anything that a kid should actually have. I always got weapons or my dad would let me be there with him when he did one of his ‘business’ deals. Said it was the best thing I could get, because it taught me what I would be doing when I took over for him. And then when my mom took me, we never had time to stop and celebrate anything. I practiced more with knives and guns while we were on the run. Mom said it was so I could defend myself. She loved me in her own way. She just wanted to keep me safe.”

  
“Neil, Honey, I don’t want to be rude, but that is no way to treat a child.”

  
He laughed. “Oh, I know. But I can still appreciate what she tried to do. My father though? I was terrified of him. He gave me most of my scars. His assistant, Lola, taught me how to use a knife. She gave me some of my other scars. She taught me how to fight with a knife when I was eight years old. I was six when I first held one. First used one.”

  
“Okay, we need to think about happy things.” Dan said. “No more about your past Neil. Not right now. We can talk more about it later when we aren’t trying to have fun."

  
“Sorry.” He mumbled.

  
“No, Neil. That’s not what I meant. I just meant that right now isn’t the time.”

  
“Yeah, got it.”

  
“Alright. Lets eat before it gets cold.” Abby said, trying to get the mood up.

  
After dinner they sang happy birthday and they had cake. It was a little too sweet for Neil, but he ate it anyway. He was grateful for them. For what they do for him. After the cake they go out into the living room and give him all the presents. 

  
He got two from Abby and David. One from Kevin, One joint one from Matt and Dan, and Matt also got him another one because, ‘I just couldn’t resist.’ and one from Renee and two from Allison. 

  
He got a bookshelf and a new book series from Abby and David. “We saw your books pile up and we just thought it would be nice for you to have somewhere to put them. And another to add.”

  
He got a new game for him to play on their play station from Kevin. “I thought we could play together.” He said with a smile.

  
His joint one from Matt and Dan was a fox figurine to add to the collection. “We were walking by an antique store and saw it in the window. I think it’s pretty cool looking.” And Matt’s was another fox but it was plush and the size of his head. 

  
Renee’s gift was a new phone case. “I saw you looking at it a few weeks ago, so I got it for you.”

  
And finally Allison's gifts. The first one was a pair of new shoes, even though she just bought him a bunch of clothes. And the other was a stuffed bunny. “I got you the bunny cause you’re _my_ bunny, Bunny. And the shoes I just left in my car so I thought I’d give them to you now.”

  
“Thank you. All of you. These are amazing. Today was amazing. I had so much fun.”

  
“Anything for you, Honey.” Abby said, giving him a hug. “Now, we got the basement ready for you guys to have a movie night or play games or whatever you do. So go have some fun, but keep it down, okay? I would like to get some sleep tonight.”

  
All six of them made their way downstairs, but before Neil could follow them, Abby stopped him. 

  
“Neil?" David called him back. "We have something else for you.”

  
Neil walks back to them and waits. 

  
They look at each other, then back to Neil. “Kevin told us that you want a cat?”

  
Neil’s face turned red. “It was just an idea. I wasn’t even gonna ask, cause Kevin said you didn’t like cats.”

  
“Oh, Honey. No. We don’t mind them and if you want a cat, we can get one for you. But you have to take care of it, alright? Feed it, make sure it has water, clean it’s litter box. All that, okay?”

  
“Are you serious? Can we actually get one?”

  
Abby smiled. “Yeah. We will just have to go get some stuff for it and then go to the shelter.”

  
“Neil smiled and hugged them. “Thanks.” 

  
He ran downstairs to be with everyone else and found a room full of furniture, blankets, pillows, board games, a game console with games and movies beside it, a huge TV, a table full of candy and a microwave with a box of popcorn beside it, and a cooler full of bottles of water and pop. There was also a small speaker on the TV stand. 

  
“Alright!” Matt walked over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle. “I will definitely not be sleeping. Unless I just pass out randomly. If I do that, don’t wake me.”

  
Everyone laughed.

Throughout the night they played music and games and finally when it was around two in the morning, they put in a movie. Everyone fell asleep twenty minutes in, except for Neil. He looked around at his sleeping friends and smiled to himself. Nothing could ever be better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have definitely skipped a bunch of months and you can tell there are things you had missed so I think I'm going to make a part two which will just be a bunch of small parts of the story that were missing. So like when Neil first calls Abby and David, mom and dad. Or the story of why Allison calls Neil, Bunny. Just stuff like that. Let me know in the comments if you think that's a good idea or not. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King is introduced, Kevin get's a letter, and Neil makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to make Neil and Aaron be good friends. And I'm going to make Aaron and Andrew be close brothers. And I also wanted to put in a coffee shop? I don't know why, but I did. I think one of my goals for this fic is to be fun and light. There is some violence, but honestly I just want everyone to be friends. :/

Neil’s alarm went off and he groaned. His cat, King, was laying on top of him, which made it even harder to move. The nightmare that filled his head that night, made his skin crawl, but he couldn't let it stop him. he would deal with it later. Today was the first day of his junior year. Not much has happened since last year, except for his new fashion sense. And even then it’s all Allison’s doing. And she already set out what she wanted him to wear yesterday night.

  
As he gets ready for the day, he gets multiple messages from everyone asking if he’s excited and whatnot. This is the last year they will all be together. Everyone else is a senior this year and they are all going off to college. Kevin wants to do something with History, but he’s also hoping to get an Exy scholarship. Allison wants to go for business and fashion so she can open her own store. Both Matt and Dan don't know what they are going for, so they just chose business for now, but Matt wants to end up pro for Exy just like Kevin. They do know they want to go to the same college. And Renee wants to go for social work. But Neil? He doesn’t know what he wants to go for. He likes math, maybe languages, he guesses, but he doesn’t know if that’s what he wants to major in. If he got an Exy scholarship it’d be a wonderful miracle.

  
He pets King goodbye and once he makes it downstairs, Abby gives him a smile and a hug, before running to Allison’s car. It’s always been a tight fit, but Neil is the smallest so he doesn’t mind. As long as they don’t get pulled over. 

  
Neil has eight classes. American History, Calculus, English, Pottery, Chemistry, Weights, Physics, and Spanish III. In that order. 

  
While on the run, Neil learned two other languages. French and German. For learning them in only five years, he was pretty fluent in both. Sometimes he still talks in both languages so he can keep them up. He helps Kevin practice in French when he needs help. And yes, it would have helped if he took either French or German, but he had never learned Spanish. So he thought it would be the better choice of the three. 

  
In some of his classes there is assigned seating. There isn’t in this one, so he sits down closer to the back. He’s been at this school for one year now, but he still doesn't like the stares. He knows he can’t help it. Especially the ones on his face, but the ones on his arms and chest he can control. 

  
The class finally starts, and it’s over before he knows it. All of the classes today will most likely be syllabus related, so he’s just counting down the hours into minutes into seconds. 

  
He’s always loved math. When he was younger he remembered he would be excited to learn more. Then he left. Now though, he can learn all the math he wants.

  
In both his Calc class and English class they are assigned seating. And in both classes he is seated by a short blonde. _Aaron_ , he remembers. He didn’t talk much, only when he had to, but he looked nice. They only made eye contact once, and it was when Neil walked into the English room and saw Aaron sitting in the desk next to where he was supposed to sit.

  
“That’s crazy, huh? We both have the same class right after the other, and we sit by each other in both.”

  
He said nothing. So Neil didn’t say anything to him again.

  
Pottery was next. Again, just a syllabus. Nothing special. And at lunch he sat with his friends, just like he did last year. So for the last three classes after that he zoned out as much as he could. Chemistry they got a book. Weights they learned some of the equipment, physics they got another book, and Spanish they got another syllabus. 

  
He decided to walk to _The Foxhole_. The coffee shop David owned. He’s owned it for quite a few years now. Neil wasn’t going to work there, but over the summer he decided he wanted some money for himself. He didn’t work today though because he only worked on the weekends, but he wanted some coffee before he started any school work. Even if it wasn't much. 

  
The door chimed and he was greeted by Dan, who also worked there. There was also a boy he didn’t know, so he must have been new.

  
“How was your first day?” She asked, setting down a black coffee and a bowl of fruit.

  
Neil grabbed the cup and took a sip and moaned. “Mmm. You know me so well, Dan. And it was fine. Nothing major happened.”

  
“I don’t know why you drink it black. That’s for old people. And I’m glad. What classes are you taking?”

  
He told her. 

  
“Ew. Two Sciences and Calc? I would never.”

  
“Sorry I’m smart, Dan.”

  
She scoffed. “You may be right, but that’s fucked up and mean.”

  
Neil bares his teeth at her with a smile. “Get back to work, peasant.”

  
She rolled her eyes, but did leave him alone. An hour later he got a call from Kevin.

  
“Where have you been?”

  
“I’m at The Foxhole. Why?”

  
“I was waiting for you at the court. It’s empty so I thought we cou-"

  
“Kev, come on. We went over this last year and like, last month. I will only train with you once in a while. I run almost every morning, I’m taking a weights class like you asked, and I eat as healthy as I can. I’ll be fine.”

  
“You say that, then you’re going to blow our whole team when you can’t do something.”

  
“Sure, Kev. Whatever you say. Anyway, come sit with me. I’m bored.”

  
Kevin grumbled and sighed, before saying ‘fine’ and hanging up. Neil sat alone for only ten minutes, before Kevin strolled in and ordered a fruit smoothie. 

  
“What’d you do today?”

  
And he told him, just as he told Dan. 

  
And he grimaced. “Why are you taking two science classes and out of anything Calc? If you don’t perform your best because of some hard class, I’m not going to feel sorry for you.”

  
Neil rolled his eyes. “Kevin? Shut up. I’ll handle it. I’ll be fine. Just drink your smoothing and leave me alone.”

  
“You asked me to come!”

  
Neil tapped his chin and feigned innocence. “No, I don’t think so.”

  
Kevin fumed. “Then I’m leaving.”

  
He got up and Neil got up with him laughing. “Wait, Kev. I’m sorry.” Kevin kept walking. “Kevin, please.”

  
He stopped at his car and looked at Neil. 

  
“Can I at least get a ride?”

  
“Is that all you wanted?”

  
“I mean, yeah.”

  
He threw up his hands and got in the car. Neil followed. “Why couldn’t you just call and say, ‘hey Kevin can I get a ride?’ or even ‘Kevin you dumb fuck pick me or or I’ll kill you in your sleep’. Literally anything other than making me come inside and you making me angry.”

  
“Kevin?”

  
“What?” He half yelled. 

  
Neil grinned. “Can I have a ride home?”

  
“I’m going to crash this fucking car.”

  
“I don’t think it will do much. It’s already a piece of shit.”

  
“That’s it.” Neil laughs and Kevin pulls over. “Get out. You can run the rest of the way since you say you’re fine and you run all the time. I didn’t hear you get up today, so.” He waved his hand, guestering outside.

  
“Alright Kev.” Neil gets out and bends back down a little to look at him. “But don’t get mad at me when mom gets mad that I’m not with you.” Neil stands back up and starts to jog back home. 

  
“Yeah right!” Kevin yelled and drove off. 

  
When Neil opened the door, he could hear Abby yelling at Kevin. 

  
“But, mom. He _told_ me to leave.”

  
“No I didn’t.” Neil said leaning against the wall. “I distinctly remember saying, ‘Kevin? Can I have a ride home?’ and then you left me stranded.”

  
Abby folded her arms and looked back at Kevin with a glare.

  
“What? No! This is not what happened.”

  
“Sure it isn’t Kev.” He looked at Abby and frowned. “I’m fine, mom. He was just being mean, but I forgive him.”

  
“Kevin, apologize.”

  
“Wha-? No! I didn’t do anything _wrong_.”

  
“Kevin.”

  
“Fine! I give up. Neil, you little brat. I’m sorry for leaving you ‘stranded’ on the side of the road. Which isn’t even true.”

  
Neil had a smug look on his face and gave Abby a hug. Neil squeezed her with one arm while flipping Kevin off with the other. 

  
Kevin scoffed and stormed up stairs. Neil let go of Abby and they watched him disappear. 

  
“He gone?”

  
“Yeah I think so. Thanks again for doing this, Neil. In the end, I’m sure Kevin will be happy.”

  
“Yeah no problem. He should be stuck up in his room for a good hour or two before he’ll come back out. He’s probably looking up scholarships or something.”

  
“Well, if he wants it, he’s not going to have to look anymore.”

  
Neil laughed. “We’re doing this at dinner right?”

  
“Well, before. We planned on going to dinner after we told him. But we need him to stay upstairs while we set some stuff up."

  
“Okay. Did you invite everyone?”

  
“Of course I did.”

  
Neil smiled. “What time do you want me to bring him down?”

  
“Oh, around six I think.”

  
Neil went back upstairs and sat down on his bed. King jumped up on the bed and murped at him, until he got up to give her more food. 

  
He heard the shower going, so that means Kevin is in there, probably letting off some steam. Ten minutes after the shower cut off, there was a knock at the door. 

  
“Oh, hello Kevin.” Neil said, while King curled through their legs. “Fancy seeing you here. What can I help you with?”

  
Kevin only gave her a quick glance. “Why are you doing this? Is it because I keep bugging you about exy? Or what? I don’t even know. You’re being mean.”

  
“I thought you wanted a brother. I’m a brother. Brothers are mean.”

  
“No, Neil. You’re not. Never, since you’ve been here, have you been mean. You always hold the door open. You help me with my French, because you are fluent in it? Like, come on. You are one of the nicest people I know. So. Spit it out. Why are you being so mean?”

  
Neil dropped his smile. Kevin’s upset. He hasn’t been this upset since the very first week he got here. He picked up King and opened his mouth to say something, but Kevin cut him off before he could.

  
“Know what? Never mind. I don’t want to know. But I Just want you to know that I don’t like the new you.”

  
He turns to go back into his room, and doesn’t stop when Neil says his name. Neil only waits a few minutes before he goes and knocks on his door. 

  
“Go away.” 

  
“Kev, I’m sorry. It’s for a good reason.”

  
It’s quiet for a moment, then Kevin slowly opens the door. “What’s the reason?”

  
“I can’t tell you. But hey, why don’t we play a game or something for a while. Take our minds off of everything. No school. No exy. No more being angry. Just two brothers, hanging out and killing zombies.”

  
Kevin huffed and let him come inside the room. He set King down on the floor and she immediately jumped onto the bed and plopped herself down on Kevin’s pillows. They played for an hour, before they were called downstairs. Neil internally screamed, and they made their way downstairs. Neil stops him, right before they head into the kitchen.

  
“Hey, Kevin? I _am_ sorry for how I acted. I hope you can forgive me.”

  
“Of course I do. Jesus, I was only mad for a little bit. But thanks for apologizing.”

  
Neil let him walk in first and they were both hit with ‘Surprise!’ yelled into their face. Keven turned around and looked at Neil and he was smiling. Everyone was smiling or laughing at Kevin’s face. 

  
“What’s going on?”

  
David smiled and handed him an envelope. 

  
Kevin took it but was hesitant to open it. Once he did, his eyes grew as he read it. “No way.” He whispered to himself. He looked up and said it again louder. 

  
“Your coach called us during the beginning of exy season last year. There should be two letters. One your coach wrote and one the college scout wrote. Asked if you were interested.”

  
“Um, yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

  
“He told us that this school has been watching you since sophomore year. They said you had talent. Your coach just wanted to make sure this was okay and it would be something you were interested in.”

  
“Oh, I’m totally interested. It’s a full ride?”

  
“Yep!” Abby smiled. “You don’t have to pay for anything. Housing, food, classes, everything. We made sure.”

  
“Wow, this is. This is amazing. Thank you.”

  
“We know you’ve been stressing lately about school and college, but we needed to wait for your coaches letter before we could tell you. Had to make sure everything was able to be finalized.”

  
Kevin looked at Neil. “Was this the reason?”

  
“Yeah. We needed you to get mad, because when you get mad, you like to stay in your room. And we needed to get everyone here. Mom suggested it, but I came up with how to do it.”

  
“Okay, yeah. I totally forgive you.” Kevin hugged Neil. Kevin doesn’t do hugs. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

-

“Okay everyone, I put you in pairs and you will be talking to each other about yourselves. This will be your partner for this semester. You will do projects together, or anything that involves a pair.” She clears her throat and says quite a few names before she got to him and his partner. “Neil Josten and Aaron Minyard.” 

  
They looked at each other, and Aaron frowned. Why? Neil didn’t know and he wasn’t going to ask.

  
“You will not be able to change partners. Have fun, make some new friends.”

  
“Look,” Neil said, making Aaron focus on him again. “I’m not going to introduce myself. You obviously know who I am. And I know who you are. So I guess, do you have any questions?”

  
Aaron looked over his face and stopped multiple times at his scars. But didn’t say a word. 

  
“Right. It’s everyone’s first question.” He pointed to his left cheek. “Dashboard lighter.” He pointed to his right. “Knife.”

  
“How old were you?”

  
“Ah, so he does speak.”

  
Aaron glared at him and Neil smiled. “Fifteen. I’m sixteen now.”

  
He reached his hand out, to touch them maybe, but then dropped it. “They look very healed.”

  
“Yeah, my mom, Abby, she used to be a nurse. She helped me clean them and stuff. Truly grateful.”

  
“Why do you look so familiar?”

  
“Uh, I don’t know?” Neil thought about it, and snapped. “You know what? I was on the news last year. About mid May.”

  
Someone bumped Aaron's shoulder. “He’s the Butcher’s boy. Nathaniel.”

  
Neil flinched and fell into himself. He hasn’t done this in a year or so. But he also hasn’t heard, let alone been called Nathaniel since the day he changed it permanently.

  
“Have you killed anyone yet? Maybe fall into his shoes? You were supposed to.”

  
Neil started to shake. No. He can do this. It’s just a stupid kid. He’s a stupid kid, who will die if he-

  
“Hey, fuck off.” Aaron said, pushing the guy away. “You can obviously tell he doesn’t want to be called that. Stop talking about it.”

  
“What are you gonna do about it, Blondie? Kick me?”

  
Aaron stood up and punched him in the face. The kid fell back with a gasp and the whole room went silent. 

  
“What happened?” The teacher asked and all hands pointed at either Neil, Aaron or the other kid. “Office. All of you. Now.”

  
All three sat in a chair, the kid had a towel and ice on his face, Aaron had ice on his hand, and Neil had nothing. Well, he was still shaking, but nothing hurt physically.

  
“I have notified all of your guardians and they will be here shortly to get you. We will talk then as well, about what happened.”

  
Nicky was the first to arrive. “Aaron, hey, you good?” he looked over and stopped short. “Neil?”

  
Neil put his hand up in a small wave.

  
“You two know each other?” Aaron asked. 

  
“Uh, yeah.” Nicky said, looking back at Aaron. “He’s Kevin's brother. Um, wait." He shook his head. “You don’t know Kevin. They’re friends with Renee. You’ve met Renee.”

  
Abby and another lady walked in. 

  
“Good, you’re all here. Now someone tell me what happened.”

  
The other kid sat up. “He hit me.” He pointed at Aaron. “I didn’t do anything.”

  
“Didn’t do anything?” Aaron fumed. “You were messing with his head. Saying shit you weren’t supposed to. You saw how he reacted. You should have stopped after the first thing that fell out of your mouth. Or better yet, not have said anything at all.”

  
“You didn’t have to hit me!”

  
“You asked for it.”

  
“How?”

  
“Boys.” 

  
They both stopped and looked at the principle, red faced. 

  
He looked at Neil, who had stayed quiet with his hands in his lap. “Neil? Would you like to contribute?”

  
Neil looked up and made eye contact with Abby. When he looked back at the principle, he nodded. “We all have English together and we were put into partners. I got Aaron. We were supposed to ask questions and I could tell he was curious about,” he motioned toward his face. “So I told him what was used and he asked how old I was and then he said that I looked familiar. I mentioned I was on the news, because of what happened. And then the other guy called me,” he stopped. He didn’t want to say it. He couldn’t.

  
“What did he call you Neil?”

  
He looked at Abby, pleading for her to help and he started to shake again. She didn’t didn't know how to help. Otherwise, Neil knew, she would have done something. Aaron did. He looked at Neil, then Abby, then the Principle. 

  
“He called him, the Butcher’s boy, Nathaniel.”

  
Neil couldn’t take it. He sobbed. He was shaking uncontrollably. Abby came over to him and held him, but it did nothing to drown out the rest of the words that were being said. 

  
Aaron continued with only a small glance at Neil. “Then he asked if Neil had killed anyone like his father did, and that he was going to fill his shoes.”

  
“It’s true!" The kid yelled. “I was stating facts. He is the son of a murderer. It’s in his nature!”

  
“Jason.” Jason’s mother hissed. “That is enough. Why would you say those things?”

  
“Because it’s true. I just said that.”

  
Neil still let out silent sobs. He hated that he was still portrayed like a monster. That he would some day break and go on a murder spree because it’s in his ‘blood’. 

  
“All three of you will be in In School Suspension. You will report here immediately in the morning.”

  
“What?” Aaron and Jason said together. Neil stayed quiet, except for the small tufts of air he had to let in and out. 

  
“He didn’t do anything wrong.” Aaron stated. “Me?” he pointed to himself. “Yeah. I punched the kid. Him?” He pointed to Jason. “Yeah, he said some shit that he shouldn’t have and it upset Neil. but Neil? He shouldn't get ISS. He was hurt.”

  
“I was hurt too!”

  
“Not the same thing. You hurt him with your words. I hurt you physically. He didn’t retaliate. You pushed past a boundary you shouldn’t have even been close to.”

  
“Aaron, you do have a point. Okay, Aaron and Jason, you both will have In School Suspension starting tomorrow, but for now you are going home. Neil, you are able to either stay or go home now and come back tomorrow. It’s up to you.”

  
“I’ll go home.”

  
“Great. I’ll see you all tomorrow. And Jason, don’t even think about skipping. It’s the second day of school, but I don’t want a repeat of last year.”

  
“Yes sir.”

  
“Wonderful. Have a lovely day.”

  
They all left and Jason and his mom went one way and Nicky, Aaron, Abby and Neil went the other. 

  
“Hey Aaron? Thanks. No one has ever stood up for me before. Well, except for my family and other friends. But no one who I didn’t know. It means a lot.”

  
“No problem.”

  
The ride home was very quiet. It wasn’t until Abby set her purse down in the kitchen, that she said anything. “Are you okay?”

  
Neil just nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” Neil went to his room and fell onto his bed, letting King rub her body on him, before he grabbed her and kept her close to his body while he cried. Maybe if he was older, he’d be able to hold in or control his emotions. He wouldn’t be crying right now. He would be keeping his head held high. He doesn’t think he’ll have a smile on his face, but he’d be better maybe. Unless he was still on the run with his mother. 

  
What if they never got caught? What if Neil didn’t run off and they left that second? Would they still be running right now? Or would Nathan have caught up to them already. Maybe it’s for the best that they got caught when they did. So what if he’s a little emotional? He’s growing. He’ll get better. He’s just a kid right now. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but he knows for sure that he’ll, someday, be as good as he’ll ever be able to be, and he can’t wait for that day to come. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil Finally meets Andrew, but it's not in a good way. Also Neil and Aaron have asleep over, and Andrew may or may not have a small gay crisis on his hands. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. it's almost 3 am where I live and I am extremely tired, so if the ending is a little rushed, that's why. For some reason I decided to make Andrew have a mix of his medicated and regularly personalities, it just depends on his mood in the story. This one took a little longer than I thought, but I think I like how it turned out. :) Hope you enjoy!

A few weeks passed since the fateful second day, and Neil and Aaron have gotten closer. They exchanged numbers and after a few days, started talking regularly. And in those few weeks, they were getting closer and closer. He still doesn’t know much about Aaron, but Aaron also doesn’t much know about Neil. 

  
It was a Friday morning in the middle of September, that everything changed. 

  
Neil had been running around the track to work on his cardio like Kevin had asked, and he lost track of time. By the time he got out of the shower, he had two minutes to get to his history class. Which was, of course, on the third floor and on the other side of the building. He was in the basement.

  
Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he ran up the stairs and started sprinting. The teachers yelled at him to slow down and stop, but they were all distant sounds. Up until a door opened and he wished he had listened. He didn’t have time to stop and he ran right into it. 

  
He was on the floor. His head was spinning and his vision blurred. There were people around him trying to talk to him. But he ignored them all. The only thing he could focus on was right above him. There was a boy. He looked familiar. He was blonde. “Aaron?” he asked, but he got no response. All he had left was the smell of cigarettes, before the world around him went dark.

He sat up, as if he had had one of his nightmares. The nurse looked over at the quick movement, and smiled. “Glad to see you woke up, Neil. How are you feeling?”

  
He blinked a few times. “My head hurts.”

  
“Well, nothing is broken, but you have a very mild concussion. Nothing too worrisome. And you’ll have a bruise on your face for a while around your nose and eyes.”

  
“Wonderful.” He said sarcastically. “How long have I been out?”

  
“Oh almost an hour. First period is almost out.” The bell rang. “Ope. Now, I guess.” She laughed, then stopped when Neil stood and started to leave. “Where are you going?”

  
“To class.”

  
“Mr Josten, I just told you, you had a concussion.”

  
“A _mild_ concussion. And you said it was _very_ mild. So I’m basically fine. Just a bruise that will last, what, a week?”

  
“Mr Josten, please.”

  
“I’m fine.” He got to the door. “Thanks for the help.” He said and walked to class. 

  
As soon as he walked through the threshold he found Aaron with his head down on the desk. He dropped his stuff onto his own desk and glared at him. After a few seconds he sighed and sat forward in his seat. 

  
But he was mad. “Aaron? Why the fuck did you hit me with the door and not say anything? Like what the hell? I thought we were-” he stopped as he looked over. “You’re not Aaron. 

  
The blonde boy who wasn’t Aaron, but looked like Aaron tilted his head to the side. “Yes I am.”

  
Neil shook his head. “No. you’re not.”

  
There was something that flashed in the boys eyes and he hummed. “Okay, say I’m not. One, who would I be, and two what would you do about it?”

  
Neil sat there shocked. They didn’t even sound the same. Aaron's voice was softer than this boy’s. This boy’s voice was rough, but relaxing. And looks wise, they were pretty similar. Except there was something about them he couldn’t place. “I would say his twin. Although there is still the possibility of a clone, but I’m leaning towards the former.”

  
“That’s one down.”

  
“I-"

  
“Mr Josten. Mr Minyard. Why don’t you share with the class what you two were talking about, since it was so important to talk about it now.”

  
Neil looked at not Aaron and not Aaron raised an eyebrow. _What are you going to do_ , it said. Neil cleared his throat. “I was just asking _Aaron_ ,” he emphasized. “If he got the homework done. My brother shoved it down the garbage disposal cause he got mad at me.”

  
The teacher smirked. “Haven’t heard the one before. So kudos to you on that, but you now have detention.”

  
Neil groaned but took his slip, and glared at not Aaron. Not Aaron just shrugged and got to work on the test they had this period.

-

“I honestly don’t know who he is. Like I obviously know he’s Aaron’s twin, but I have never seen him around. I mean, I might have. They look the same. Kind of. And I guess from far away you probably couldn’t tell the difference.”

  
“Hey, Bunny? Shut up will you?”

  
Neil blew out a sigh and took a bite of his sandwich. 

“Are you okay, Neil?” Matt asked. 

  
“No, Matt. I’m having a crisis.” He swallowed. “Over what? I couldn’t tell you. And now I have detention because of him.”

  
“I thought it was because you told the teacher Kevin shoved it down a garbage disposal.” Dan said. 

  
“You what?” Kevin looked at Neil. “Why would you say that?”

  
“Okay, yeah. I did say that.” Neil said, completely ignoring Kevin’s squawking. “But it was because of not Aaron that I had to say that. And now I have detention even though the homework was done.”

  
They looked at him like he grew another head.

  
“What?”

  
“Not Aaron?”

  
“Oh. Yeah. I don’t know his name.”

  
“It’s Andrew. Andrew Minyard. Aaron and Andrew Minyard. They are two evil blonde midget twins who are related to Nicky.”

  
“Ally, midget is a mean word. Please don’t use it.”

  
“Sorry, babe. Two small evil blonde twins who are related to the sweet and wonderful, Nicholas Hemmick.” She looked at Renee. “Better?”

  
She smiled. “Yes, but they are actually quite nice.”

  
Allison waved her off.

  
“Anyway,” Dan started. “You could have told the truth, or you know just say ‘it was nothing, I’m sorry’. You know. Like a normal person.”

  
“Huh.” Neil took another bite of his sandwich. “I didn’t think of that.”

  
“That’s because you’re stupid.”

  
Neil shrugged. As long as he was acing all of his classes and was still able to play exy, nothing else mattered. 

  
The rest of the day went by, only his headache slowing him down. But finally the final excruciating bell rang and he walked to the room where detention was held. And of course not Aar-, _Andrew_ , was sitting at a table, throwing a small ball in the air right above him and catching it. 

  
“So you must be the cryptic twin brother.” Neil said, sitting down next to him. 

  
“And you must be the annoying new friend.” The ball stayed steady from the air to his hands. 

  
Neil scoffed. “So why’d you do it?”

  
Andrew just looked at him. 

  
Neil rolled his eyes. “Take Aarons spot in class.”

  
“He was sick. Had a test. Nicky called me out. I took his place.”

  
“What about your classes?”

  
He shrugged, “Not your problem.”

  
“Got it.”

  
Someone walked up beside them. “Andrew. Good to see you again. I thought you called out sick today?”

  
“Eh, I felt better. Thought I would come back for detention.”

  
“Right. And I haven’t met you yet.” He looked at Neil. “So you must be Neil. New faces are easy to spot.” He explained at Neil's worried face. “I have a list of everyone and you’re the only one who hasn’t been here before.”

  
“Look at you. Mister goody two shoes. Well, maybe not so good.” Andrew tapped his cheek. Right where Neils burn scar was. “Someone’s daddy was upset with him.”

  
Every word that came out of Andrew’s mouth was said in such a bored tone, with such a straight face, anyone and everyone would miss how much he was enjoying himself, if they didn’t look closely. 

  
Neil fumed. But the teacher stopped him from saying something, he’d probably regret. 

  
“Andrew.”

  
He looked up and the teacher nodded his head towards the desk. He sighed and got up following him. He also took his stuff. 

  
Neil watched them speak in soft tones, well, the teacher speaking. Andrew stood there quietly, bored out of his mind. And then Andrew walks out without saying a single word. 

-

Neil saw Andrew everywhere now. In the hall, at lunch, _and_ he transferred into Neil’s weight class. So now he sees him every day in a class. So far they haven’t been paired up yet, but time is running out, before they do. 

  
“What’s up with your brother?” Neil asked one day. They were working on a project for English in Neil’s kitchen. 

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“He’s mean? I don’t know. I never told you this, but we were in detention on day and he-”

  
“Why were you in _detention_. You are a good student Neil. What happened?”

  
“Oh, I found out he went in for you, and instead of telling, I told the teacher Kevin shoved my homework down the garbage disposal because he was mad at me.”

  
Aaron laughed. “What? That’s so funny.”

  
“Yeah, anyway. I got detention and Andrew was there and he said something about my scars. Like he wasn’t trying to hurt me. I think. I don’t know. It was rude that he brought it up though. That’s all.”

  
“Well, what’d he say?”

  
Neil told him what happened. 

  
“Huh.”

  
“What?”

  
“He usually doesn’t talk to people. Just looks at them until they leave him alone.”

  
“Well he hit me with a door, so. He should talk to me. Apologize for doing it.”

  
“Andrew doesn’t do apologies. He doesn’t have regrets. Whatever he does, it’s because he wants to. So, yeah, maybe hitting you was an accident, but he’s not going to say sorry.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“I,” he stopped. “I can’t talk about it. It’s…personal. Mostly for him. It’s not my place.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Okay?”

  
Neil looked at him. “Yeah, okay.”

  
“Huh. Most people beg to find out.”

  
“Well, I’m not most people. It’s none of my business. I don’t need to know. I was just curious.”

  
“Cool.”

  
When they finished for today, Neil walked Aaron to the door. Before he stepped outside he looked back at Neil. 

  
“We should do this at my house next time. Nicky has been wanting to see you again. Wants to make sure you’re okay. Still not letting go about what happened in August.”

  
“That was so long ago.”

  
“I know. And I’ve been telling him that, but he just won’t stop bugging me about it. So please, next time, we do it at my place.”

  
Neil laughed. “Got it.”

-

That next time came sooner than Neil was expecting. Like two days later soon. He knocked and was ushered in and shoved into the kitchen, by an eager Nicky, setting a bowl of fruit in front of him. He just got off his Saturday shift, so he smelt like coffee beans and syrup. He wished he’d gone home and showered first, but it was too late now. 

  
“Mmm. I love the smell of Coffee.”

  
“Nicky? That’s gross and weird. Leave.” Aaron sat down next to him and pulled out his papers from his bag.

  
“Alright, but first, how are you feeling, Neil?”

  
“I’m fine, Nicky. Thank you. Much better now.”

  
“That’s great. Are you staying for dinner? Staying over? What are y’alls plans?”

  
Aaron looked at Neil at the same time Neil looked at Aaron. “I don’t know. I just came over to work on English and help Aaron with math.”

  
“Are you having trouble with math, Aaron?”

  
His face turned red. “Yeah, I guess.” He mumbled. 

  
“Are you any good?” Nicky asked him.

  
“I’m one of the top students.” He smiled. “But that’s the only class I have an A in. Well, and my Spanish. But all my others are B’s. Low and High. Oh, and one C+. But that’s pottery. I’m not really good at art. Or my hands. I was expecting worse, actually.”

  
Nicky laughed. “Well at least it’s a plus. Better than a D or F, right? Anyway, just let me know if you want to stay or not, so I know how much dinner to make.”  
He left. 

  
They finished their English, so Neil started to help Aaron with math. They got halfway through when Aaron got up to use the bathroom and the front door opened. Andrew sauntered into the kitchen, while Aaron was still gone and he pulled out a tub of some kind of chocolate ice cream and started eating from the carton.

  
Neil made a face. “How much do you eat of that a day?”

  
Andrew said nothing, but continued to look at Neil. After a good minute, Andrew sighed, stuck the spoon in his mouth and sucked on it while he put the ice cream carton away. He leaned against the counter, threw the spoon in the sink, and then crossed his arms, looking at Neil again. They kept steady eye contact until they heard the door open and Andrew pushed off of the counter and breezed out without a word. Neil watched him go, and Aaron plopped back down and grabbed his pencil. 

  
“What are you looking at?”

  
Neil jumped at his words and Aaron looked concerned. “Nothing. Just zoning out.” He lied. He cleared his throat. “It took you awhile.”

  
Aaron looked up and shrugged. “I had to poop, man. I don’t know what to tell you.”

  
Neil laughed and they got back to work, but after a few more problems, Neil stopped him. “Do you want me to spend the night? I’ve never done it before. It’s always just been at my house. If you don’t me too, that’s fine. I just need to message my mom.”

  
“Uh, yeah. Sure. My room’s a mess though. You know what? We'll just watch a movie or something down here.”

  
“You should see my room.” Neil rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna message my mom, if you wanna go tell Nicky.”

  
“Okay.” 

**Neil** : Hey i’m gonna stay over at Aaron’s if that’s okay? We are working on homework right now.

 **Ma** : That’s fine, Honey, but remember you work tomorrow. 

**Neil** : I know. I’ll ask Nicky if he can give me a ride.

 **Ma** : Okay. Have fun. Love you.”

Neil didn’t respond. It wasn’t the first time she had said it, but he always just smiled. He has never said it back. Maybe he should. He doesn’t know. For right now, though, he won't. Not yet anyway.

  
Aaron came back and sighed. “He said ‘oh my god, I’m so excited you made a friend who can tolerate you.’ and then ‘oh no, I don’t know what to do in this situation,’ and started to freak out, so I left.”

  
Neil laughed. “My mom gave me the OK, so I’m set. But I do need to take a shower. Can I? And do you have some clothes I can borrow? I don’t care if it’s shorts or pants, but i’d prefer a long sleeved shirt. And I know it’s gross, but I don’t have another pair of underwear, so I’m just gonna put on these ones again. I don’t want to be completely weird with borrowing clothes.”

  
Aaron huffed. “Yeah, hold on.” He got up, but came back down ten minutes later with a towel, a shirt and a pair of shorts. “Shirt’s mine, but the shorts are Nicky’s. I didn’t have any clean ones, and I’m not gonna ask Andrew.” He showed Neil the bathroom. “You have the towel, here’s a washcloth for body wash, choose whichever shampoo you want, there’s also a conditioner, if you use that. Uh, turning it on is pretty self explanatory, but if you need help I can help you.”

  
“I should be fine.”

  
“Cool, so when you’re done with the towels, there’s a basket in the laundry room downstairs, but I can do that. But, yeah. I think that’s everything.”

  
“Thanks, Aaron. This means a lot.”

  
“It’s just a shower, Neil. Don’t worry about it.”

  
Neil did end up using the conditioner for his curls, but everything else was blindly picked. He put on the clothes he was given and he left the bathroom with a small cloud of steam. He was drying his hair with the towel in the hallway, when Andrew walked out. He stopped in his tracks, looked Neil over, turned, walked back into his room, and slammed the door, all in a matter of seconds. 

  
Neil was confused, but went back downstairs. He handed Aaron the towel and they continued their homework. Eventually they ate dinner, and then went into the living room and to watch a movie. Neil wasn’t paying attention and Aaron fell asleep close to the end, so Neil got up and turned it off. He slowly sat down on one of the other couches and closed his eyes. He didn’t have any nightmares that night. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a party for Renee and the twins and Nicky are invited. Andrew and Neil finally start talking, and Neil thinks about something he doesn't really understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this one is very...short, I feel like. idk...I'm conflicted on if I like this one or not. there are some points I do, and others I'm don't. Also I know in canon Andrew drives a GS but I really like camero's..sooo. anyway for Andrew's backstory he'll still be in foster care, but it will not be like Canon. either way I hope you enjoy!

Neil woke up to his phone blowing up with texts. King murped in his face multiple times, before he got up. Renee’s birthday was Thursday, but they are having a party today. He got up and got ready for the day. Allison picked out his outfit, which consisted of a pair of high waisted pants with a belt, a brown long sleeved turtle neck that was instructed to be tucked in, and a pair of high tops. 

  
It only took him a full twenty minutes to get ready, but he’s sure Allison is going to throw a fit about something he did wrong and then fix the problem herself. 

  
And he was right.

  
As soon as he walked through the door to Renee’s house, Allison was at his side scowling at him. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. 

  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Bunny. I was so sure you were going to bring me joy.”

  
“Did you bet on it?”

  
She scoffed. “No. I always knew you weren’t going to be able to do it, so there was no point.”

  
Allison shoved him into the bathroom and it took her only five minutes to fix the problem. “Perfect.” She grabbed his cheek and pinched. “You are so cute!”

  
“Ally, please stop.” Neil said, but just took it. There was no way he was going to push her away. 

  
Everyone started showing up around five. They weren’t doing much, except having a huge party. Renee’s parents weren’t home, so they took full advantage. Allison planned it all, but Renee agreed. 

  
Allison had already put up most of the decorations, but there was still a bunch of work to be done.

  
The party didn’t officially start until ten, but all of Neil’s friends showed up between five and nine. Nicky, Aaron and Andrew arrived last. 

  
“I am so sorry guys. Andrew couldn’t figure out what to wear.”

  
Andrew turned his head and glared at Nicky.

  
“Oh shit. I wasn’t,” he cleared his throat. “Forget I said that. When does it start?”

  
Allison walked into the living room holding a bottle. “We can start now and pregame before anyone else comes and drinks everything.”

  
Nicky quickly ran into the kitchen and when Neil walked in there, he saw that Nicky had set out nine shots. He set the vodka down and told everyone else to grab one. 

  
“Neil?” Nicky asked, once everyone had one.

  
Neil shook his head. “I don’t drink.”

  
“Awe, come on.”

  
“Nicky.” Andrew said. It was stern. “He said no.”

  
A pout formed on his lips but then he smiled. “Two for me then.” He grabbed Neil’s and counted down. “Go!” He yelled and then double fisted both his and Neil's shots, along with everyone else. 

  
The night went into full swing around ten, when more people started showing up. The music was loud, but Neil didn’t mind it. Not yet anyway. He knew some of the people who came, but most of them he didn’t. 

  
Neil was tasked to kick everybody out at two. He couldn’t wait for that time to come. He was leaning against one of the walls sipping a soda, when someone walked up to him. When he looked over, Andrew was watching him. 

  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Neil asked, but he knew he wasn’t going to get a response. So when he did, he jumped.

  
“You don't look like you are.”

  
“Ah, so he does speak.” Huh. He said the same thing to Aaron. 

  
Andrew blinked at him. “Why would I not?”

  
“Well, considering what I have to work with, you’re a dick.”

  
“Yeah. I also suck dick. What’s your point?”

  
Neil…didn’t know how to respond. Andrew just raised an eyebrow, so Neil cleared his throat. “This isn’t really my type of thing.” He spoke instead, going back to what Andrew first said.”

  
Andrew looked back out to the crowd, taking a swig of his drink. “And what is?”

  
Neil huffed and drank the rest of his soda. “Laying at home reading a book with my cat beside me. Taking a long drive down a deserted highway in the middle of the night. Stargazing. The list is endless. Just not…this. I feel like I don’t belong.”

  
“You have a cat?”

  
Neil nodded. “King. King Fluffkins. Nicky named her, actually.”

  
“Did he now.”

  
“She makes me feel safe.”

  
“Do you not feel safe now?”

  
“Yeah, I do. It’s just. There’s still a chance,” he shakes his head with a laugh. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

  
The rest of the night went by in a blur. People were stumbling out by one, and by two the only people left where Neil’s group of friends. He was picking up the trash after helping Renee put Allison to bed, when he heard a soft conversation in the kitchen. The thing is, it wouldn’t have bothered Neil so much, but it wasn’t in English. It was in German. From the two voices it was Nicky and Andrew. One of the voices was slurred, but Neil could figure out what they were saying. 

  
“Andrew, what’s the problem? I thought you were having fun?” Nicky asked. He was the one slurring.

  
Andrew pulled on his sleeve. “Nicky, I don’t trust him. There’s just something about him, that makes me want to commit murder. We need to go.”

  
“I don’t know what you’re worried about. Everyone else seems to trust him, and they’ve known him forever.” Nicky yawned. “And I thought you li-”

  
“Shut up,” Andrew said, cutting him off. Andrew pulled out a knife from somewhere and turned to find Neil watching them. 

  
“Oh, hey Neil!” Nicky said in English. “We were just, oof.” 

  
Andrew elbowed him. Neither of them took their eyes off of each other. 

  
“Jesus, Andrew.” Nicky switched back to German. “He can’t fucking understand us. I wasn’t going to tell him what we were talking about. Just about…him. Wait no, I see now.”

  
Neil scoffed. “I can understand you just fine.” His German was near perfect.

  
Andrew dropped Nicky’s sleeve and walked up to Neil. “Oh ho, what a surprise. What other tricks do you have up your sleeve? Any more _secrets_?”

  
“Why don’t you trust me?” Neil ignored his questions.

  
“Why do you lie?”

  
Neil stopped. “What? I don’t lie. You know nothing about me.”

  
“I know enough.” Andrew turned to Nicky. “Leave.”

  
He scrambled out of the kitchen and Andrew watched Neil for a second. Rolling his head around, he grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. Neil knew Andrew wanted Neil to follow him, but Neil couldn’t give him the satisfaction.

  
“Why would I follow you?” He asked. 

  
“Do or don’t. I could not care less.” He said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “But I have a proposition for you.”

  
Andrew left Neil inside. Neil was mad. He was angry that Andrew got under his skin. He wasn’t afraid of him. He was curious. So with a sigh of defeat, he went outside and leaned against the railing next to Andrew. 

  
He didn’t say anything at first, but he did hold out the cigarette. 

  
“I don’t smoke.”

  
Andrew shrugged. 

  
They stayed quiet, looking out into the vast darkness. Andrew took another drag and blew the smoke into Neils face. “A truth for a truth.” 

  
“What?”

  
“I ask a question and you tell me a truth and vice versa.”

  
Neil watched Andrew put the stick to his mouth, but before he made it, Neil stole it from his hand. Neil looked at it for a second, before taking a drag. He coughed. “That’s disgusting”

  
He shrugged. “You get used to it.”

  
Neil cleared his throat. “What do I get out of it?”

  
“Safety."

  
Neil was confused. 

  
“Earlier, you said your cat made you feel safe. I can protect you, but for a cost. I want your truths.”

  
“So you ask me a question, and after I answer, I ask you a question?”

  
“The answer’s must be truths.”

  
“How do you know?”

  
“I can tell when someone’s lying.”

  
“Okay.” Neil said easily. “What do you want to know?”

  
“Who are you scared of?”

  
Right for the throat.

  
Neil thought about it. Did he want to tell him? No. He doesn’t know Andrew. He only told his friends, but there were dire circumstances for that. “You know who I am.”

  
It was a statement, but Andrew shook his head. “No.”

  
“But, you said-”

  
“I know who you used to be.” He clarified. “But I don’t know _you_.”

  
Neil thought it over. “Lola.”

  
Andrew looked at his scars. “She gave you those.”

  
Not a question. A statement. 

  
“Yes.”

  
Andrew flicked the used butt into the grass and turned, so his back was against the railing. He crossed his arms and looked at Neil. 

  
Oh. It was his turn. 

  
“Where do you keep your knives?”

  
He huffed and took off his jacket. Underneath were a pair of black armbands on each forearm. He pulled one of the knives out and flipped it in his hand. “They don’t just hold my knives and help tell us apart.” He said and walked back inside. 

  
_It covers something else up_ , went unsaid. 

  
Neil stood outside for another ten minutes, breathing in the cool air, before he went inside and finished cleaning up the mess. 

  
Andrew was nowhere to be found. 

-

“I have a question.” Neil said to Andrew as they walked over to the bench press.

  
They finally ended up getting paired together, but they are on somewhat good terms. This was the last thing they had to do, before the end of class. Andrew sat down on the bench first and got ready.

  
“What could you possibly want to know?”

  
Neil was ready when Andrew started his reps. Neil watched him for a second before he smiled and asked. “What’s your favorite color?”

  
Andrew didn’t answer until he was finished and had sat up. “Really?”

  
Neil nodded and sat down for his turn. 

  
He didn’t answer until Neil was nearly done. “Black. And what could yours possibly be?”

  
“Grey.” He said and sat up. 

-

A week had passed since the last question was asked.

“Hey, Andrew? Kevin’s sick today, will you give me a ride home?” Neil hopes Andrew doesn't count this as part of their game. He shouldn't. But maybe he will. Neil still has so much to learn about him.

  
Andrew shut his gym locker and said, “No,” without even looking at him.

  
Neil sighed. He’ll just ask for a ride from someone else later. Right now he was late for class. 

  
The next few classes went by, and when the final bell rang he went into the basement, changed into his running gear, and made his way outside to the track. He missed a few of his morning runs, and Kevin has been getting upset about it. He was just going to do some stretches and then only a mile before he left. He could just run home.   
On his final lap he noticed a figure clad in black stomping towards the track so he sprinted the rest of the way. 

  
Andrew was frowning when Neil got to him. “Is everything okay?”

  
“I hate you.”

  
“What’d I do?”

  
“I messaged you.”

  
Neil was confused. “I didn’t think you had my number.”

  
“I stole it from Aaron. Not the point. You didn’t respond.”

  
Neil grabbed his phone from his back and sure enough there was an unknown number that read, _where are you_?

  
“You told me no. I was just going to run home.”

  
“You are an idiot and I hate you.”

  
“Yeah, you said that already.”

  
Andrew turned on his heel and walked back to the parking lot, where his car sat. Neil hadn’t seen his car yet, but a Camero wasn’t it. He stopped in his tracks and watched Andrew get inside the black beast. 

  
“This car is. Wow.”

  
“It is no Maserati.”

  
“How?”

  
“Tilda’s life insurance money.”

  
“Tilda?”

  
“Aaron’s mother.”

  
“Can I take a turn?”

  
Andrew said nothing, so Neil took that as a yes. “Why don’t you see her as your mother?”

  
Andrew didn’t respond until they pulled into Neil’s driveway. “She gave us up for adoption when we were born because according to her, she couldn’t take care of us. And of course she couldn’t bear to leave both of us, so she took one back. It obviously wasn’t me.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Andrew sighed. “Get out.”

  
“Are you not going to take your turn?”

  
“No.”

  
Neil figured that’s all he would get, so he got out and watched Andrew drive away. He said hello to Abby when he walked inside, but went up to his room. King rubbed against his legs as he sat down and thought about how Andrew reacted. Why was he so concerned? He just said he hated Neil, so why’d he get so mad?  
Neil still didn’t know much about Andrew, but he saved his name to his phone, adding it to a list of growing friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i don't know if you noticed, but I added and ending chapter. I have it planned out so for sure there will be 14 chapters. there is one chapter that might be veyr long so I might cut it in two, but i don't know yet. just wanted to give a quick update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Halloween babyyy! Allison does Neil dirty, but he looks AMAZING. and it gets a little personal between two certain boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I caved in. I wasn't originally going to do it this soon, but I just really wanted to do it so it's whatever. I love how this one turned out though. hope you enjoy!

Halloween was in two weeks and Nicky was already freaking out. Neil was currently sitting on the couch next to Aaron while him and Andrew played a video game. Neil continued to watch Nicky pace. 

  
“What are we even going to do? Will we stay here? Will we go out? Neil? What are you guys doing?”

  
Neil shrugged. “Last year we went to some guys house.”

  
Nicky snapped. “We could go to Eden’s.”

  
“What’s that?”

  
“It’s a club I used to work at. Every Halloween you get a free shot if you come in a costume. It’s always the Saturday before Halloween.”

  
“Yeah, we should do that.” Andrew said, killing something.

  
“Will they even let us in? We’re in _high school._ ” Aaron said.

  
“I’ll talk to Roland. I’m sure it’ll be fine. And hey, if we can go, Neil, invite everyone.”

  
“Okay, I’m sure they’ll enjoy that.”

  
“Great.”

  
“Neil, you wanna play?” Aaron asked.

  
“No thanks. I don’t really want to be humiliated by your brother right now.”

  
Andrew smirked. “Scared you’ll lose?”

  
“I know for a fact I will, yes. But also I probably need to head home.”

  
“Oh, do you need a ride home?”

  
“No, I’ll-”

  
“I’ll take you.” Andrew said, cutting him off and standing up.

  
He doesn’t wait for Neil to follow. By the time Neil got all of his stuff gathered, Andrew was already outside in the car.

  
“You didn’t have to do this. I was fully capable of walking home.”

  
“Did I ask?”

  
“Well no. But-”

  
“Then it doesn’t matter.”

  
The rest of the car ride was silent. 

  
“Thanks for the ride, Andrew.” 

  
Neil went to open the door but Andrew said, “Wait.” When Neil looked back over at him, he swallowed. “I want to take my turn.”

  
“Okay.” Neil sat back down. 

  
“Why are you afraid of Lola?”

  
Neil’s face fell. It’s okay. This will be fine. He trusts Andrew. “She got away.”

  
“I promised I would protect you, Neil. I don’t break my promises.”

  
“Andrew. You are sixteen years old. What do you think you can do to stop a fully grown woman who is very skilled in knife fighting? Who can shoot a gun and hit the target with her eyes closed? You can’t.”

  
Neil got out of the car and went inside without another word. 

-

Neil didn’t speak to Andrew until the night before the Halloween party. Only to apologize. Kind of. But the next day, Andrew offered to drive him to his Columbia house, where they will be getting ready for the night. He agreed. 

  
“We’ll be right behind you, Neil.” Kevin said. 

  
They made it to the house in the hour or so it took to get there, with only Nicky chatting about how he’s so excited, because his boyfriend was coming back home or something. The house was dark when they got there, but that didn’t matter. 

  
As soon as everybody else got there, they started getting ready. Dan and Matt did a couples costume. Dan is Cruella De Vil and Matt is a puppy. Allison is a goddess. Renee is a fairy. Andrew is a prison inmate. Aaron is a vampire. Nicky is the devil. And Neil? When he looked down at the clothes Allison shoved into his arms, his heart dropped. 

  
“Allison, no. You’re joking. Oh god you’re not. I don’t think I can do this again. I could barely walk on the heels last year.”

  
“Heels?” Nicky asked.

  
“Tell me, Bunny.” Allison ignored Nicky, “What was it I said would happen on your sixteenth birthday?”

  
“Prick my finger on a spindle and fall into eternal sleep, my mistress, Maleficent.”

  
“You’re not funny.”

  
“I thought it was a little funny.” Neil said with a smile. Allison glared and he sighed. “You would take control of my wearing habits because I dress like a hobo and you can make me look ‘hot’.”

  
“Good. Now, hop along little bunny, and put on your costume. I’m going to make you look irresistible. Oh!” She yelled as Neil walked toward one of the bedrooms. “Call me when you’re dressed so I can do your makeup.”

  
And so he did. 

  
Allison whistled as Neil showed off his outfit. “I do a damn good job with you.”

  
“Does it really look okay? This is different from last years.”

  
“Yeah, I changed some stuff up. More leather and sheer this year.” Allison finished up his makeup and made him turn around. 

  
He looked at himself in the full length mirror. Starting from the top, Neil’s Auburn curls were wild. The bunny ears sat askew slightly, but it could be fixed. Allison put on him eyeliner and mascara, cause your eyes will pop, she said. Continuing down, there was a bow tie around his neck and Allison gave him a black long sleeved turtleneck bodysuit that covered his scars, and was layered on top by a pair of high waisted leather shorts. Under those he was wearing a pair of fishnet stockings and black heels. 

  
“The heels are a little taller, but not by much. You’re good on your feet, Bunny. You’ll do just fine.”

  
“Will you put the tail on? I can’t reach. Thanks.” He said when she turned him back around.

  
“Oh, that boy is gonna eat. You. Up.”

  
“Huh? Who?”

  
Allison looked at him and smiled. “Oh don’t worry about, Bunny. Now,” she opened the door. “Let’s let everyone swoon.”

  
Neil slowly followed Allison back into the living room. And she was right. The heel’s weren’t that hard to walk in. As soon as he walked into the door, the room fell silent.

“What?”

  
“Allison, you have a gift.”

  
“I do, don’t I.”

  
Neil walked more into the living room and leaned on one leg and crossed his arms. Why did you make me wear this again?”

  
Dan started fanning herself. “Wasn’t it a dare last year?”

  
“Yeah. That’s why I’m confused.”

  
“Because,” she drug out and came to stand right in front of him. “Everyone,” her eyes moved slightly behind him and her famous shark smile came out to bite. “Loved it on you then. And they will love it on you now.”

  
Neil furrowed his brows and uncrossed his arms, looking behind him. It was only Andrew, but his face was red and he was looking away. Neil guesses it was pretty warm in the house. 

  
Someone snickered. 

  
“What’s going on?”

  
“Nothing, Bunny. Let’s hit the road. I’m ready to pass out drunk tonight!”

  
Allison insisted he drive with them instead, so she could make sure everything stayed in place. By the time they made it to the club, Nicky, Aaron, and Kevin were already standing outside. Andrew was in charge of going inside and getting drinks. 

  
As they walked in the Nicky at the head, they were being whistled at, and all Neil could do was glare. The club was loud. It was loud and hot. Even in the dark club, Neil could easily find Andrew in the crowd, despite his short stature. His blonde hair changed color with the lighting. 

  
Neil blinked and shook his head, before walking over to him. He picked up a shot glass and threw it back. He made a face and when he saw Andrew looking, he shrugged. “Might as well, right?” He yelled over the music. “Would be a shame for me to get dressed up for nothing.”

  
Neil could tell Andrew said something under his breath, but what it was, he couldn’t say.

  
“What?”

  
Andrew looked up and took a shot himself as everyone else surrounded them. Once everyone took a shot, besides Renee, Allison pulled Neil onto the dance floor. The night turned into a blur with three more shots in his system. 

  
He was on his way back to the table, when a large man bumped into him. The man turned in time to catch him, but several drinks were spilled onto his outfit.   
“Oh, shit, sorry sweetheart. Are you okay?”

  
“Don’t call me that. Thanks.” Neil tried pulling his arm away, but the man had a death grip. His wrist will most likely bruise. “Hey! Let go of me.” 

  
The man both leaned down and pulled Neil close to his mouth, and grabbed his ass, making him jump closer to him. “Why don’t you come over to my place, little rabbit, so you can choke on _my_ car-”

  
Neil kneed him, cutting the man off with a groan. As he fell Neil punched him, making him fall faster. He was a little drunk, but all the working out he did for Exy, better not be for nothing. “Don’t fucking touch me.” He spat and turned around, nearly bumping into Andrew. 

  
“Jesus!” 

  
“Neil, come on.”

  
“I’m fine.”

  
“Say it again, and see what happens.”

  
“Andrew seriously. I’m-”

  
Andrew turned his glare on him. “You’re drunk and you’re shaking, Neil. I’m taking you home.”

  
“I don’t want to ruin everyone’s night.”

  
“You aren’t. They can drive home themselves. Renee is sober.”

  
Andrew sends someone a message, most likely Renee, and they leave. The ride back to the house was silent, but Neil didn’t mind. As soon as they hot inside, Neil walked into the kitchen and chugged two glasses of water and threw down some medicine for a headache. 

  
Neil bent over and took off his heels, and when he stood back up, he found Andrew standing against the wall, watching him. He stood back up with the heels, dangling from his fingers. “Thanks. I probably wouldn’t have been able to handle staying there.”

  
He waved it off. “I was wanting to leave anyway.”

  
Neil took a step toward him and smiled. “Hey, can I take a turn?”

  
Andrew uncrossed his arms and nodded. 

  
“Why did Ally look at you earlier?”

  
Andrew opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked Neil in the eye and said, “Your ass looks amazing in those shorts.”

  
Neil blinks a few times before bursting out in a fit of laughter. “You think?”

  
Andrew was silent, but took a small step forward with his head slightly tilted. “What do you think about that? About me saying that?”

  
Neil’s laugh subsided, but he still had a smile playing on his lips. “I don’t really mind, actually.”

  
Andrew was now a foot away. He looked down at his hands, then back up to Neil's face. “May I?”

  
Neil nodded and Andrew slowly put his hand flat on Neil's chest. Neil could tell the exact moment Andrew felt his scars. The bodysuit he was wearing, was pretty thin.

  
Andrew looked back up at Neil's face. “Yes or no?”

  
A soft ‘yes’ escaped his lips just as Andrew’s met his. He never thought Kissing Andrew would feel anything like this. It wasn’t rushed. It was soft, but all telling. Like it wanted you to know that it meant something. 

  
As they pulled apart, Neil smiled. “That was nice.”

  
Andrew snorted but a small quirk of the lips told Neil he thought so too. 

  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for the past three months.”

  
Neil laughed. “All you had to do was ask. I mean, I don’t know if I would have said yes. You were kind of a dick. Still are.”

  
“And I still suck dick, if you’re interested.”

  
“I. Yeah. Definitely interested.”

  
“Not today. You’re drunk.”

  
“I’m drunk.” Neil agreed. “Can we at least kiss again?”

  
Andrew rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the collar, making their lips slot into place. Neil moaned into it, making Andrew stop. He looked over his face, before turning around, grabbing his belt loop and walking away. If Neil was being honest, it was more of a fast walk. 

  
Andrew pushed open a door and shoved Neil inside. As soon as the door shut, Andrew was back on Neil. They kissed for a while standing up, their mouths opening up for each other, but Neil accidentally took a step back and he tripped on something, making them both fall in a heap on the floor. 

  
Neil laughed at Andrew’s face, and kissed his cheek. “Oh, hey! Your birthday’s coming up. What do you want?”

  
“Would you have asked that, if we didn’t just make out?”

  
“Probably not.”

  
Andrew hummed and picked himself up off of the ground, then helped Neil up. “A kiss will suffice.”

  
“Just one kiss?”

  
“Hmm, maybe two. Depending on how I feel.”

  
Neil smiled. “Right.” Neil walked to the door and kissed Andrew again. “I can’t stay in here.” He whispered.

  
“I’ll see you in the morning then.”

  
“Yes. The morning.” he turned, but stopped. “Can I have some clothes? Mine are covered in beer.”

  
“And you let me touch and lay on a soiled shirt? How could you?”

  
Neil smiled. “Yeah, how could I?”

  
Andrew rolled his eyes, but grabbed a long sleeved shirt and shorts. And handed them to Neil. “You already know how to use the bathroom.”

  
“Oh, speaking of. Why’d you slam the door that one time?”

  
Andrew gave him a blank look. “Why do you think?” He opened the door. “You’re hot and you just got out of _my_ shower in a pair of shorts. I don’t know if you remember me saying this to you like thirty minutes ago, but you have a nice ass. Now leave.”

  
Andrew shoved him out and shut the door. And Neil laughed while walking down the hall to the bathroom. He peeled off the club clothes and took a quick shower. As soon as he was out and dressed he walked back to Andrew’s door and knocked. 

  
“Just one more?”

  
He rolled his eyes and pulled him back in by the neck. It ended too soon, and Andrew turned him around and pushed him towards the stairs. Neil fell asleep that night with the taste of Andrew on his lips. With the smell of Andrew on his clothes. With the thought of Andrew on his mind. And all he could do was smile and dream of hazel eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Andrew finds a way into Neil's room, and a weird Thanksgiving tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah. okay. so I just realized while writing this one that I completely forgot to add Kevin into the Halloween part??? like he's only mentioned one time. so I guess for the sake of the story he can be a cowboy or something. ya'll can make something up, idc. i'm just an idiot. Hope you enjoy this one though!

  
Neil woke up the next morning with a massive headache, and with the memory of Andrew on his mind. There was commotion in the kitchen, and when Neil went to investigate, he found a half asleep Andrew making coffee. Neil knocked on the table, to let him know he was there, and walked up to him. He whispered ‘yes or no’, and as soon as he got confirmation, he pecked Andrew’s cheek.

  
Andrew hummed, and poured Neil his black coffee, turning around and handing it to him. 

  
Neil laughed. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

  
“I don’t.”

  
“Right, and I’m not taller than you.”

  
Andrew glared at him, but didn’t say anything. A few moments later there was movement outside the doorway, so they took a step away from each other. 

  
Allison walked in and looked between the two. “Hmm. Neil? My little bunny. Do you have something to say to me?” She tapped her wrist. 

  
Neil was confused and looked down, and sure enough there was a dark bruise around his wrist. He groaned. “Some pervert grabbed me last night. That’s why we left early. I was on the verge of a panic attack.”

  
Her face fell. “Oh shit. I’m sorry.”

  
“I’m fine. I kneed and punched him, so I think he got the message. From me at least. I don’t know who else he harassed.” He took another sip of his coffee. “Oh, Ally, the costume got covered in beer, so it’s on the bathroom counter.”

  
Nicky walked into the kitchen and yawned. “What time are we heading back?”

  
No one answered. 

  
“Cool, thanks.” 

  
Neil rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, to get back into his own clothes. They ended up not leaving the house until around two that afternoon, because Kevin, Aaron, Dan and Matt woke up super late. The drive back was quiet, but Neil didn’t mind. He was content with watching the light reflect off of Andrew’s hair making a soft golden halo.   
Both Kevin and Neil went back with the twins and Nicky, so they could be dropped off at the same time. As soon as they walked through the door, Abby was there and she immediately grabbed Neil's arm, looking at his wrist and started asking questions. 

  
“Someone grabbed me last night, but I’m fine, I took care of it.”

  
“I told David it was a bad idea to let you go. There are perverts out there, you need to be careful.”

  
“I know, mom.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for worrying about me. No one ever has the way you do.”

  
Abby pulled back and gave him a hug. “I just want you both to be safe. It’s scary out there.”

  
“We know, mom.” Kevin said walking by. “But we ended up fine.”

  
“Well, did you at least have fun? Do you have pictures?”

  
Neil made a strangled noise while Kevin pulled out his phone. “Yeah actually I do. Dan sent these to me this morning.”

  
“Kevin. Why. Oh god. Mom before you say anything, it was all Allison.”

  
She took the phone and laughed. “Neil, honey. What are you wearing?”

  
“I am not exactly sure. Ally gave them to me and I put them on. I am a bunny. A sexy bunny, Allison said. Well, last year. She said that last year.”

  
“You wore this last year too?”

  
“Kind of. It was the same concept, but not as…um, slutty.”

  
“Well, you are rocking those heels.”

  
Neil nervously laughed and scratched his head. “Thanks?”

  
“I just hope you guys had fun, and didn’t get into any trouble. And don’t show those to your father. He’d have a cow.”

  
“I don’t think we did.” Kevin said, taking his phone back. “And no thanks. I don’t want to be made fun of.”

  
“I’m gonna go up stairs. I miss King.”

  
“Okay, Honey.” She said and went back to talking to Kevin.

  
As soon as the door opened, King ran at him full speed and screamed for food. Neil chuckled while and watched as she devoured every last bite. 

  
“King, I don’t think you’re supposed to eat that fast. You’ll hurt your tummy.”

  
She made a noise, but kept eating. 

  
Neil grabbed his phone and saw that Dan had also sent him the pictures and he went through them himself. They were all well done. Some were of everyone getting ready and helping each other, and the others were of everyone in their costumes. There was one group photo that Dan had to put on a timer, but it turned out great for only one try. Neil looked at himself and realized he did look good. He was actually taller than he usually was, and he was grinning like a maniac. 

  
He had a lot of fun last night. More fun than he thought, especially towards the end. Speaking of, he noticed a message from Andrew that read, _It was nice._

  
Neil smiled to himself and sent him a text.

**Neil** : Are you sure you don’t want anything? I want to get you something.

 **Andrew** : I told you what I wanted. 

**Neil** : Are you sure? I can get you an actual gift. 

**Andrew** : Neil, I don’t want anything else. I think we are having dinner that night with Nicky and Eric, but you can stop by after. 

**Andrew** : Or.

 **Neil** : Or?

 **Andrew** : Never mind. Don’t come over. I have an idea.

Neil set his phone down, wondering what he had meant. He couldn’t think of anything. 

  
But he found out exactly what he had in mind at ten at night on November the fourth. 

  
Neil was sitting on his bed, one hand holding a book, the other running a hand through King’s fur, when there was a tap on his window. When Neil went to investigate the noise, he wasn’t surprised to see Andrew. 

  
Neil’s window faced the backyard, and he doesn’t know how he got lucky, but there was a ladder against the house, giving Andrew a perfect way to his room undetected. Neil smiled and opened the window. He popped the screen out with Andrew’s help and let him inside. 

  
Neil shut the window and when he turned around, Andrew’s mouth was already on his. He sighed and melted into it. He will never get tired of this.

  
“You should keep the screen off from now on.”

  
Neil laughed. “Why? So you can sneak into my room at night, like the rebel children we are? Can’t have our parent’s know we are seeing each other. They might have an aneurysm.”

  
Andrew snorted but didn’t say anything. 

  
“Happy birthday.” Neil whispered and gave him another kiss. “Alright. That’s your gift. You may go.”

  
Andrew shook his head and went to kiss him again, but stopped and looked down, where King was rubbing against his legs.

  
“Huh.”

“What?”

  
“She doesn’t normally do this to people she’s never met.”

  
“Looks like I’m special then.”

  
“Oh yeah. Definitely special.”

  
Andrew rolled his eyes and Neil picked up King. She started to purr as Andrew put his hand on her head. 

  
“Did you want to watch a movie or something?”

  
“Or something.”

  
Neil tilted his head. 

  
Andrew sighed. “There are a lot of things I would want to do rather than watch a movie, but you have parents and I have a feeling you are very loud.”

  
Neil’s face burned red, but he cleared his throat. “Right, well I have a bunch of movies, or I think Netflix. Maybe some more. I’ll have to look.”

  
Andrew grabbed the remote and they sat on Neil’s bed as they found a movie to watch. Neil wasn’t really paying close attention to the movie, because Andrew had his fingers running through his hair. He only closed his eyes for a second, but Andrew’s fingers were massaging his scalp and he fell asleep on his chest. 

  
-

  
Neil woke up with a start as the knocking on his door continued. He looked over and only then did his heart slow. Andrew wasn’t in his bed. He must have left during the night. He got up and opened the door. 

  
“Why are you just getting up?” Kevin asked, crossing his arms. “We’re gonna be late for school.”

  
“What time is it?”

  
“Almost eight. You have five minutes before I’m leaving you.”

  
“Shit.” Neil whispered to himself. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

  
Neil ran around the room trying to find something to wear, but he didn’t have time. He threw on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. A random pair of shoes. And he just ran his fingers through his hair to fix it. He didn’t have time for anything else. 

  
“You’re gonna be late.” David noted.

  
“I know!” He yelled from the hallway. “Where’s my bag?”

  
“Kevin took it.”

  
Neil groaned and opened the door. “Bye!”

  
Kevin was already moving before Neil got his door shut. 

  
Neil went through his day like any other. He wasn’t able to talk to Aaron until after Calc ended, but as soon as they were in English, he asked how his birthday went. 

  
“It was good. Eric came back, and we had a nice dinner. We didn’t really do anything else, cause we had school, but the dinner was good.”

  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

  
“Nah, it’s chill. I doubt I’ll get you anything for your birthday. I suck with gifts. So if I hand you something stupid, shut your mouth and don’t say anything.”

  
Neil laughed. “Got it.”

  
After English, Neil had Pottery. It went like any other day, except he got one of his pots back. Neil thought it turned out alright, but his grade said otherwise. He threw it in the trash after the class ended. 

  
Lunch was…bad. He ended up getting yelled at by Allison and then when he went to take his tray back, he bumped into someone who made them both dump their food all over. The girl tried to apologize, but Neil was just not having it. He stuck up his hand and walked away with Allison hot on his tail. 

  
“I have some extra clothes in my car for you, if you want them.”

  
“Sure, Ally. Thanks.”

  
Halfway through his shower, Allison came back with the clothes, and he hoped no one would walk in on him changing. No one, not even his parent’s, have seen his chest and stomach. He’s scared of their reactions. It’s been a year and a half since he first got there, but there’s just something in his head that's preventing him from letting them see.   
The clothes Allison brought were looser than she normally puts him in. It was just a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He put them on and dried his hair, and lucky the bell had only just rung, so he could make it to his next class. 

  
For his weights class, they did their own individual things. Neil chose the treadmill while Andrew chose the dumbbells. Andrew knew they were right across from the treadmills. Andrew knew Neil knew they were right by each other. Andrew knew exactly what he was doing when he picked up the forty pound weights and started doing reps. Let’s just say he was wearing a tank top for a specific purpose. That purpose was Neil. 

  
Neil needed to get off the treadmill before he fell. 

  
He walked over to Andrew and continued to watch him, but closer up. Before he made it to him, Andrew put down the weights and pulled up the bottom of his shirt to wipe away his sweat. Neil stopped in his tracks and swallowed. 

  
“What?” Andrew smirked. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

  
Neil just shook his head and started walking closer to him again. He cleared his throat. “What time did you leave last night?”

  
“Around midnight.”

  
“Will you be doing it often?”

  
“Probably.”

  
Neil nodded once. “Good. I’ll keep the screen off then.”

  
Andrew only hummed and went back to his weights. 

  
As he sat around the table for dinner, Abby and David were talking about their plans for thanksgiving.

  
“Did you guys want to ask your friends if they want to come over?”

  
“Don’t they have their own families?”

  
“Kevin. It was just a question. Do you not want them to come?”

  
“I kind of just want it to be us.”

  
“Alright, Kevin. We can do that.”

  
After dinner, Kevin put his stuff in the sink and went upstairs without a word. David and Abby looked at each other, and after a second David went up the stairs and knocked on Kevin’s door. 

  
“What’s wrong?” Neil asked.

  
“Today is the day Kevin’s mom died. He usually doesn’t take it well, but for some reason it’s worse this year.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“He should be better tomorrow.”

  
“He shouldn't have to get better. His mom died. It takes a lot out of you. Especially when it’s sudden. It’s one of the worst feelings in the world. It’s worse when it happens right in front of you.” 

  
Neil stood up and went to his room. He heard Kevin and their dad whispering, but couldn’t understand what it was about. He let it be. As he sat down on his bed, he thought about what happened with Abby downstairs. He didn’t mean it. Not really. He still stands by what he said, but he shouldn’t have said it the way he did. He will have to apologize to her later.

-

Thanksgiving day the house was filled with food by two o’clock. Kevin ended up inviting the twins over, because Nicky wanted to go to his parents and they refused to go. Andrew, Neil found out, was trying to convince him no to go, that they still didn’t care for him. That they probably only wanted something out of him. Nicky just didn’t listen. 

  
After they finished eating, Abby and David took everyone outside and there in the grass was a table covered in breakable things: plates, bowls, cups, glass, etcetera. One by one Abby, David and Kevin picked up an item and smashed it onto the ground. 

  
Now Neil didn’t know what the traditional way to have thanksgiving was, but he was pretty sure this wasn’t it. The twins and Neil all made eye contact. 

  
“They didn’t do this last year.” Neil said with a shrug. “I have no idea what’s happening.”

  
Abby looked behind her. “Come on boys. Join us.”

  
“What exactly are we doing?” Aaron asked, picking up a plate.

  
“Letting out our anger or tension. Whatever it is you’re keeping in. This is what we usually do on thanksgiving, but last year we had Neil, and we didn’t want to scare him off.”  
“I think that’s still possible.”

  
“No way. You’re stuck with us.” Kevin said with a smile, as he threw a bowl at the tree.

  
“How are you going to pick up every little shard?”

  
“We have a tarp down for a reason.” David said. “Now come break stuff with us.”

  
And they did. Neil had more fun than he thought he was going to have, and at the end of it all, he felt a hundred times better than before. 

  
The twins ended up staying the night, so Neil wasn’t surprised to run into at least one of them. It wasn’t the one he wanted, but he still liked Aaron. 

  
“Hey, can I talk to you?”

  
Neil nodded. “Is everything okay?”

  
“Yes. Well, no. I mean, yes? I don’t know.”

  
Neil raised an eyebrow. 

  
Aaron sighed. “I like this girl and I think she likes me back.”

  
“Okay…”

  
“I want to ask her out, but I’m afraid of what Andrew will do.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Well. The last girlfriend I had, Andrew ended up threatening her. And I don’t want him to do that to Katelyn. I really, really like her.”

  
“Did she do something that would make Andrew think she needed to be threatened?”

  
“What?”

  
“Like, did she do something that was harmful to you? Or do you think he did it just to do it? Andrew usually has a reason for doing things. You said so yourself.”

  
“I guess you’re right. And she was scary. Very…clingy. Wouldn’t leave me alone when I asked.”

  
“Well, do you think Katelyn is like that?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then you have nothing to worry about. Ask the girl out.”

  
Aaron smiled and pulled out his phone. “Thanks, Neil.”

  
“No problem."

  
Neil went to his room after that and jumped when he saw a figure on his bed petting the cat. Andrew just raised an eyebrow and sat up. Neil slowly walked up to him and Andrew pulled him down onto the bed, bringing him into a kiss. 

  
“What did he want?”

  
“Who? Aaron?”

  
Andrew blinked at him. 

  
“He likes a girl. Katelyn.”

  
Andrew snorted. “As long as she doesn’t hurt him in any way, she’ll be fine. Did he tell you about the last one?”

  
“He mentioned it.”

  
“Well, while they were dating she said some stuff and I heard about it, so I threatened her. And then after Aaron broke up with her, she went crazy. I did the right thing. I wouldn’t be surprised if she ends up in jail. Or a loony bin.”

  
Neil laughed and kissed Andrew again. “You should probably go talk to him then.”

  
“What? And miss all the action in here? No thanks.”

  
“What action? Playing with the cat maybe.”

  
“And? She’s a demon and I love her.”

  
Neil laughed then sighed. “She is a great cat. Did you know it took her two weeks to warm up to me? And it took a whole month for her to barely sniff Kevin and my parent’s fingers. And then you show up and you haven’t even _looked_ at her and you could hear her purring from a hundred miles away.”

  
“All cat’s love me. It’s a curse.”

  
“Sure it is.” Neil kissed his cheek. “Now go talk to Aaron. Then come back so we can kiss again.”

  
Andrew got up and opened the door. “We’ll see.”

  
Neil fell back onto the bed and sighed. Now he just had to wait for Andrew to come back, so the real fun could begin. He started to count down the seconds till he came back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've noticed a lot of errors when I go back through them, but I'm not gonna lie, i don't want to go fix them cause it's a lot of work. if you can understand the gist of it i think its okay :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew keeps Neil safe and the New Years is upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having quite a bit of trouble figuring out how to start this, but I think I got it. this one does have major violence in it. I took it from The Kings Men where Neil is with his father. I put three little asterisks (***) where it starts and ends. it's also at the very beginning if you don't want to read it. hope you enjoy!

All of December, Andrew would come up to Neil’s room to hang out and watch movies and kiss until the early morning hours. Andrew came over as much as he could because, ‘I have nothing better to do’, but Neil knows that’s not true. Whenever Andrew came over, Neil felt safe. Andrew told him he’d keep Neil safe, but he didn’t believe him. Not until now, that is. 

**Neil** : will you come over? 

**Andrew** : yeah, give me twenty

Neil closed his eyes, waiting for when Andrew will climb into his window. He doesn’t realize he falls asleep until it’s too late.

*******

_ “Hello, Junior.” Nathan said.  _

_ Nathaniel didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what he’d say. Or if what he said would get him immediately killed. Nathan stopped in front of him, so close Nathaniel could smell his cologne. Nathaniel refused to make eye contact, only looking at the top button of Nathan’s shirt. _

_ Nathan grabbed him by the throat. Nathaniel choked and scrabbled to find his feet again. He knew better than to grab his father for balance. He knew what his father would do if Nathaniel touched him. _

_ “I said hello.” Nathan said again. _

_ Nathaniel’s lips moved but no sound came out. It took two more tries before he managed a quiet, “Hello.” _

_ “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” _

_ Nathaniel forced his stare up to Nathan’s face. It took every ounce of him not to scream.  _

_ “My son,” Nathan said. “My greatest disappointment in life.”  _

_ Nathaniel’s hands flew up instinctively, waiting for the blow, but jerked them back away from his father at the last possible second. Nathan gave a thin smile at that close call and shook Nathaniel so roughly his neck popped in protest.  _

_ “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” _

_ “I’m not entirely sure yet, myself,” Nathan said when Nathaniel could only stare numbly at him. “I’ve had a couple years to think it over but now that the time has come I’m indecisive. I might skin you alive. I might take you apart one inch at a time and cauterize wounds. I think no matter what I choose we are going to start by slicing the tendons in your legs. You’re not going to run away this time, Nathaniel. I’m not going to let you.” _

_ “Fuck you.” Nathaniel spat at him, voice sharp with horror.  _

_ Nathan heaved him to the closest wall, the impact smashed the breath of Nathaniel and he fell awkwardly to the floor. He was so dizzy he felt ill, but movement in the corner of his eye got him moving. Metal flashed a scarce inch from his face as Nathaniel took a swing. Terror got Nathaniel on his feet faster than his body wanted to move and he retreated from his father’s cleaver.  _

_ Nathan didn’t chase him. He gave his cleaver an experimental wave, as if reacquainting himself with it’s weight, and tested it’s blade against his thumb. He must have just sharpened it, because blood welled up almost immediately.  _

_ “Move.” Nathan was talking to Lola, but Nathaniel threw himself to one side too. Nathan’s cleaver came down right where he’d been standing. Metal screamed as he scratched a line down the door, and Nathan turned a hot look at his fallen son. Nathaniel scrambled backwards, hope dying a vicious death in his chest. Nathan stomped toward him, done playing cat and mouse. Nathaniel tried getting to his feet, but a boot in his ribcage sent him sprawling. A fist to his face killed his next attempt and then Nathan was sitting on top of him with his cleaver to Nathaniel’s throat.  _

_ “Maybe we’ll do both.” he said, casual like he was debating the next day’s weather. “Skin you an inch or two at a time and carve your flesh out from underneath. If we do it right, you might last all night.” _

_ “No. Please.” _

_ “Lola.” Nathan said, and Lola came immediately to his side. “Would you like the pleasure of crippling him?” _

_ “No.” Nathaniel said again, but Lola crouched out of site. Nathaniel kicked his legs out to the other side of her. Nathan tolerated it until Nathaniel actually grabbed him. _

_ “If you do not sit the fuck still I will gouge your eyes out.” _

_ Nathaniel froze but he was trembling so hard it was a wonder he didn’t shake his father off. “Please,” he whispered, unable to stop himself. “Please don’t.” _

_ “Can I?” Lola asked, excited all over again.  _

_ “We’ll slit your ankles, then your knees,” Nathan told Nathaniel. “And if you try to crawl away I will take your arms from you too. Do you understand?” _

_ “Please,” he begged again. “Just let me go, just let me go. Please.” _

_ “Not in a million years, Junior.” _

_ Nathaniel tried to struggle out of his grip, but nothing was working. He couldn’t get away. He couldn’t get away. He couldn’t- _

*******

Neil’s breath was taken away as he shot up. His scream was quickly shut off with a sob. There was someone else in the bed. It was his father. No. It  _ can’t _ be. His father is dead. Or is  _ he _ dead? Neil didn’t know. All he knew was the other person in the bed already jumped out and had their hands up. 

“Neil.” They said. He knew this voice. He thought about this voice every day. “Neil, I’m not going to hurt you.”

_ Andrew _ . “Andrew. I-” 

Andrew came back onto the bed and held out his hand for Neil to take. And Neil did. He took his hand and then fell forward into his chest, his sobs only quieting slightly. Neil could feel Andrew’s finger’s run through his hair. They stayed like that for a while, before Andrew maneuvered them to a better sitting position. 

“It was a nightmare.” Neil said out of the blue. He had been zoned out for so long he didn’t know what time it was. “My father, he-”

“Your father is dead. He cannot hurt you anymore.”

“But Lola isn’t. She’s crazy, Andrew. She’s crazy and she’s out there and I don’t know where she is. I don’t know what she’s planning.”

“Neil. I’m here. I will protect you to the best of my abilities. I know you think I won't be able to, but I’m more skilled than you’d think. Try to go back to sleep.”

“I don’t think I can.” Neil closed his eyes.

“You can try. I’ll be here. I won’t leave.”

There was a knock at the door and when Neil opened his eyes, Abby was standing in the doorway, her mouth slightly opened.

“Hello, Andrew. May I ask why you’re here?”

He doesn't answer, so Neil asked Abby to shut the door. 

She does and sits down on the bed. “Is everything okay?”

Neil looked at Andrew and Andrew looked back. A silent conversation went back and forth between the two, before Andrew shrugged. 

“Andrew and I have been...seeing each other since the Halloween party. He comes and keeps me company on night’s I can’t sleep. And tonight I asked him to come, but I accidentally fell asleep, and I had a nightmare. My father, he. He almost killed me. He was so close this time. I begged him to let me go and he said, ‘Not in a million years, Junior.’ I. He was here when I woke up and he’s been comforting me. He makes me feel safe, mom. Don’t make him leave.”

She looked between the two for a second before nodding. “I’ll call you out for tomorrow.” She looked at Andrew. “You can stay here as well tomorrow. I think it will be best for him.”

“I’ll have Nicky call me out.”

She nodded and got up. 

“Hey mom?”

She paused at the door. 

“Don’t tell anyone, okay? We haven’t,” he paused. “We haven’t said anything to the others yet.”

“Of course. Good night, Honey. Andrew, you as well.”

“Night, mom.”

“Thank you.” Neil said into Andrew's neck after Abby left. “For staying. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t here.”

“Let’s not talk about that right now. Go back to sleep. Or at least try.”

Neil nodded and closed his eyes. He thought he wasn’t going to be able to, but not soon after he fell again, this time without any dreams at all.

-

Andrew stood in the kitchen with Neil as they made their lunch. Neil ended up sleeping in until eleven and Andrew fell asleep for a while as well. 

“Is there something you want to do today?”

Neil shrugged. “Just staying here with you is good enough.” 

Andrew hummed, and handed Neil his food. They ate in the living room while watching a movie. Abby came home around three that afternoon and said hello before going into her room. 

Neil kissed Andrew’s cheek. “Kevin’s gonna be home soon.”

“Yes.”

“You should probably go.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No, but Kevin doesn’t know about us.”

“Then I won’t go. I’ll just say you wanted company so you asked me to come over.”

Neil smiled and Andrew pulled him into a kiss. It ended up turning into a make out session before they heard Abby’s door open and they sprang apart from each other. Neil tried his hardest to cover his lap with a blanket without being caught, but of course Andrew noticed everything. He snorted, but took the blanket as well, just as Abby came into the living room. 

“Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, mom. Thanks for letting me stay home.”

“It’s okay, Honey. We all need our own days sometimes. Did Andrew keep you good company?”

“Yeah.” Neil smiled. “We slept in.”

“I’m glad. Kevin’s gonna be home soon.” She looked at Andrew. “Do you want to be here? We can make up a lie if you want.”

“We already talked about, mom. Thanks.”

Hey just out of curiosity, how many times have you snuck into the house?”

“Uh, I don’t-”

“Fifty-three.”

“I-” Neil furrowed his eyebrows. “That many? How do you know that?”

Andrew tapped his temple. “Eidetic memory. I remember everything.” 

“Oh.” Abby said. “That’s pretty cool.”

Andrew’s face Darkened. “Not when you want to forget something.” 

Abby tightened her lips, but didn’t say anything. The door opened, saving her from saying anything. 

Kevin walked in and looked at everyone in the room. “I thought you were sick.” He said to Andrew.

“I am.” He said, with no emotion whatsoever. “Cough, cough.”

Neil snickered, trying to cover it with his hand. It didn’t work. 

“Right, well. Neil, are you feeling better? Mom said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Yeah. Peachy keen.”

Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it not soon after and shook us head, walking away. 

Neil burst out laughing. “You’re funny.”

“Sure.”

Neil rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek standing up. He looked over and realized Abby was still in the room. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. 

“I won’t tell anyone, Neil. I think it’s cute. I’m glad you have each other. You seem to be helping each other out. You seem happier Neil, and that’s all that matters to me.” She looked at Andrew. “Will you be staying for dinner?”

“Nah. I’ll probably leave after the movie ends. Aaron will throw a fit if I’m not home.”

“Alright, well when you come here in the middle of the night, don’t be too loud. Have you been using that ladder?” Andrew nodded. “Be careful. It’s old.”

Andrew nodded again and Abby left. 

“Thank you for coming over and staying with me.” Neil said sitting back down. 

Andrew shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

Neil smiled. “I don’t mind either.”

-

As the days go by, December slowly comes to an end. And as it got closer, the planning began. Every year Allison’s family hosts a New Years Eve party, with everything you can imagine.

Allison has already picked out Neil's outfit, of course, and is making him come a few hours early so she can make sure he looks perfect. 

“Isn’t it going to be dark? And if I’m dancing won’t I just get gross? I don’t think this outfit is a good choice for the occasion.”

“Neil? Shut up and let me do my thing. You know nothing.”

Neil sighed, but let her do her thing. In the end she dressed him up in a tight black shirt with stretchy mesh over top so people couldn’t tell how tight it actually was. It was short sleeved and Allison offered to cover up his scars with makeup, but Neil said no. 

“Are you sure? It won’t take long.”

“I’ll be okay, Ally. Thanks.”

The pants she put him on were skinny, but not too tight he could move. Everything was actually quite comfortable. Again she put eyeliner and mascara too make his eyes pop, but other than that she was done with him. 

People started showing up around seven for the dinner being served. All of his friends came and they sat together at a round table that, luckily, was able to sit eleven people. It would have been nine, but Eric came with Nicky and Katelyn came with Aaron. Neil liked them both. They were nice. 

As the night progressed, Allison came over with cups of something and when Neil took a drink, he winced. Somehow Allison acquired alcohol. From where? Neil didn’t know. 

Let’s party like our lives depended on it.” She said and held up the cup.

“Cheers!” Everyone but Neil and Andrew yelled. They just sipped whatever was in the cup. 

Allison dragged him all over the dance floor, making him dance against everybody. Finally as the clock made its way to ten to midnight, was Neil able to get away. There was a balcony behind two curtains and he stepped outside. Of course that’s where he found Andrew, holding a cigarette to his lips. 

“There you are.”

“Having fun?”

“Eh. Wish you were out there with me.”

“I don’t dance.”

“I can tell. You didn’t dance while we were at Eden’s either.”

He shrugged. “I don’t like it when people I don’t know touch me.”

“Is it okay if I touch you?”

Andrew gave him a blank stare.

“Right.”

All Neil could hear were the distant sounds of inside and the air being sucked in and pushed out of Andrew as he smoked. 

“It’s almost midnight.”

Neil looked at his phone. “One minute.”

“You gonna go back inside with your friends,”

“Our friends. And no. I’d rather be out here with you.” Neil heard the final countdown from ten. He looked at Andrew and took a step closer. “Yes or no?”

Andrew stubbed out his cigarette and made the final step to close the distance between them. Their lips touched just as it hit midnight and the fireworks went off. In Neils brain that’s what it felt like every time he kissed Andrew. Touched Andrew. Every time he  _ saw _ Andrew. Fireworks. 

Neil pulled away and watched as the colors danced in Andrew’s hair. “Happy New Year, Drew.” He whispered and kissed him again.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew gives multiple gifts to Neil for his birthday including but not limited to... ;)) *(it's sex)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry guys. super late on the update but work was kinda stressful yesterday and then I was sick today so I was dead for a while, but I feel better so I finished this chapter. There is a part, like very little, its a small paragraph, of smut and its at the very end and you dont have to read it. but other than that, I think thats all. hope you enjoy!

It was a Saturday night and Neil was sitting cross legged on his bed, Chemistry book open, when his window slid open. Neil smiled when he saw who it was. 

Leaving the window open, Andrew walked over to Neil and pulled him out of the bed and into a kiss. 

“Are you going to shut that?”

“No. Put on some shoes.”

Neil raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Once he stood up Andrew threw a sweatshirt at him and started climbing back out the window. 

“Andrew.” Neil whispered, but followed him. 

As quickly as he could, Neil ran after him. Andrew was already in his car, waiting for Neil to get in. He did, but messaged Abby right before shutting the door. 

“What are we doing?” Neil asked, after they’d been driving for about ten minutes. 

Andrew didn’t say anything, but Neil didn’t mind. He liked the quiet when it was just them. Neil looked out the window and watched the trees fly by. Soon they dispersed and they were somewhere and nowhere at the same time.

“Your birthday is in a few days.” Andrew said, holding his hand out.

Neil looked at it for a second before putting his own hand in it. “It is.”

Andrew said nothing, but eventually he turned down a back road and then into a clearing. It was surrounded by trees but there was a great view of the night sky. Neil got out of the car first and looked up into the sky. It was clear and the stars were so much brighter than in town. Neil heard the car door shut behind him and he turned a gleaming smile towards Andrew. He was pulling something out of the trunk. 

“What are we doing here?”

“You said you didn’t like parties. That you feel like you don’t belong. You also said you’d rather do anything else and named a few things.”

“Stargazing and long drives at midnight.”

Andrew nodded. And set down a tarp and pile of blankets and pillows

“Are you going to kill me and bury me somewhere?” Neil said, eyeballing the tarp. 

Andrew rolled his eyes. “For the snow, idiot. So it doesn’t soak through and get us wet.”

He set the first two layers of blankets after the tarp and told Neil to sit. Andrew sat down next to him and pulled four more blankets around them. He gave one to Neil to put around himself and then kept one for himself. He used the last two blankets to lay over top of them. 

“You came prepared.”

“Of course I did. Who do you think I am? Kevin?”

Neil laughed and laid down on the pillows Andrew brought, making Andrew follow him down. 

“Do you know any constellations?”

Andrew looked over at him and for a second Neil thought he was going to be ignored, but then Andrew nodded. He put his arm up and Neil smiled, laying his head on Andrew’s chest, looking up at the stars. 

Andrew pointed to a small batch of stars and began telling stories about the night sky. 

-

Neil woke up slightly freezing. Him and Andrew were cuddled close together, both their hoods up over their faces and the blankets pulled up to their noses. 

The sun wasn’t up very far, but little rays poked through the branches and fell over Andrews skin. Neil only watched him with a small smile. But Andrew eventually opened his eyes and they focused. The sun was up just far enough for the light to touch his irises, making the flecs in his eyes molten gold. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

“Staring.”

“Yeah? You’re pretty.”

“Gross.” Andrew said and sat up. 

If Andrew ever had regrets, this would be one of them. A hard shiver ran through his body and he groaned. He got up taking two of the blankets around him and got in the car. It started with a pur. 

With a sigh, Neil got up as well and picked up the rest of the blankets, including the tarp and threw them in the trunk. Once he sat down in the passenger seat a contented sigh escaped his lips. 

“You have seat warmers.” It wasn’t a question so Andrew didn’t answer, but he did hand over one of the blankets. “Thanks.”

As Andrew drove them back into town, Neil watched the sun rise further into the sky. He used to watch it when he was on the run with his mom. He would wake up and she’d still be asleep. The sun would rise, and as soon as his mother woke up, they’d go. For some reason, he missed it. 

Andrew parked his car a block away and looked at Neil. 

“Thank you.” Neil said with a smile. And he meant for everything. The kisses. The trust. The honesty. The wonderful night they just had. Neil knows he will see him tomorrow. But he just wanted to let Andrew know. “You’re amazing.”

“I hate you. Get out.”

“No you don’t.” Neil’s smile got bigger, but he started getting out.

“Wait.” Andrew said and held out his hand. 

Neil took it and Andrew pulled him back into the car and into a kiss. Neil laughed as he pulled away, but he eventually had to get home. Hopefully no one was up.

Of course Kevin was. 

“Where have you been?” He asked as soon as Neil walked through the door. 

Neil stopped. “I went on a run.” Luckily he was wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and sneakers. Granted it was Andrew’s sweatshirt, but Kevin didn’t need to know that. 

Kevin squinted his eyes, but eventually decided it was legit, it was not, but he doesn’t need to know that. 

Neil slowly walked around Kevin as Kevin continued to watch him, but finally Kevin went back upstairs. With a sigh of relief, Neil started the coffee machine. 

He was lost in thought when it beeped and he jumped. Once his heart slowled, he poured the coffee and when he turned and looked up he jumped again and dropped the mug on the floor. 

“Shit.” He said, and immediately started to clean up the mess.

“Oh, Honey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, mom. I’m just a little jumpy.”

They finished cleaning the mess, and both Abby and Neil sat down at the table with another cup of coffee. 

“So,” she started with a smile. “How was your night?”

Neil yawned. “Cold.”

Abby laughed. “Details, Neil. Details.”

“As my mother, you probably should not be asking that of your teenage son.”

She waved her hand, pushing the thought away.

“But he took me to this clearing and we watched the night sky. He memorized constellations for me, mom. For  _ me _ . No one has ever done that for me. We ended up falling asleep on the ground, but I think he knew we would, because he put a tarp down first, and had like eight blankets and a few pillows. It was amazing.”

“I’m glad you had fun. And thank you for telling me where you went. I would have been so worried.”

“I know.”

-

“So, Neil.” Dan said, leaning her elbows on the table. “What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Neil took a bite of his sandwich and shrugged. “I don’t really want to do anything. And it’s tomorrow. There isn’t anything to plan now. It’ll be too late.”

“That’s boring.” Allison said, throwing her hair behind her shoulder. 

“Well, I’m boring.”

Andrew spoke up for once. “Sure you are.” 

Neil glared at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron said, looking at his brother. 

“That he’s not boring? I don’t understand, what you don’t understand about that. It’s pretty self explanatory.”

“Okay, smartass. Why don’t  _ you _ think he’s boring?”

Andrew stayed silent, only eating his food. If that’s what you can call it. Neil had stopped wondering what his diet consisted of a long time ago. Maybe Neil can get him on a better one later. 

“Yeah, Monster. What are your thoughts?”

“Don’t call him that.” Neil said, furry behind his words. 

“Woah, Neil.” Matt said, putting his hands up. Not for him. For Allison. Who said it. 

“He’s not a monster. Don’t call him that.”

“Chill, Bunny. I won’t do it again.”

Neil looked back at Andrew and he had an eyebrow raised. Neil shrugged and continued to eat his food. 

After school Andrew stopped him outside his car. Neil waved Kevin forward toward his car and Andrew made Aaron get in. “What was that about?” Andrew said, after everyone was out of earshot.

“When? At lunch?” Andrew just watched him. “I don’t like them calling you a monster. They don’t even know you. They know what you did to Aaron’s ex-girlfriend and they think you're scary. And you’re not. It’s bullshit. You should stand up for yourself. You’re worth it.”

“I don’t care what others think of me.”

“Well, you should. They don’t know anything about you. They don’t know the way it feels when your fingers run through their hair. They don’t know they way you touch my face when we kiss. They don’t know how beautiful you look when the sun hits you just right. They don’t know jack shit, and there is nothing you can do or say that will stop me from making them stop with the hatred.”

Andrew only looked at him for a second before, turning and going inside his car, forcing Neil to go into Kevin’s.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you two…fighting?”

“What? Why would we be fighting? We aren’t,” Neil stopped. They haven’t really talked about it. Neil could just assume they were boyfriends, but if Andrew doesn’t think so, then they weren’t. But Kevin doesn’t even know they’re together. “Anything.” He decides. “We are nothing. There is nothing for us to be fighting about. We just disagreed on something.”

“So, your…fighting.”

Neil groaned. “No. Just. Don’t worry about it.”

Kevin didn’t say another word until they got home and he was talking to Abby. Neil heard his name as he was going up the stairs, but didn’t turn back. He instead decided to shut the door a little too hard, and fall onto the floor and let King play with his hair. 

Soon the clock chimed ten, and only then did Neil realize he had fallen asleep. His eyes opened and blurred for a second in the dark room, but once he got up, they refocused. He put on some running clothes, and went for a run. He was in his thoughts for a couple hours, but finally he felt free enough to go back home. 

David was sitting at the table when he walked through the door, and he looked up at Neil with a smile. 

“Did you have a good run?”

“Yeah. I was just a little stressed. The cool air helped clear my head.”

“Is everything okay?”

Neil filled a glass with water and leaned against the counter. “Uh, yeah, dad. Thanks.” 

“Is it girl trouble?”

Neil choked and spit the water that was in his mouth all over the floor, and then nervously laughed. “Uh, no. Definitely not.”

David just gave him a look and went back to his paperwork. Neil finished his water and ran back up the stairs before anyone else stopped him. It was midnight and he was tired from his run. He wanted to sleep again.

But unfortunately he couldn’t. Because there on his bed, sat a long, thin, black box. Neil was nervous to touch it. What if it was something Lola put there? And if that was the case, he wasn’t safe. Not here. And his family. They weren’t safe either. 

But Neil decided that it was safe and he opened the box. He was…confused, to say the least. He didn’t know what it was. Laying in the box was a piece of black cloth. And on top was a note. There was no name, but after reading it he smiled and knew exactly who it came from. It read:  _ I hate you. Happy birthday _ .

Upon further inspection, the one piece of black cloth turned into two and was identified as armbands. A pair of black armbands. He put them on and looked them over. They didn’t cover his hands, but what they did cover made Neil’s heart flip. 

Neil went to sleep that night with the armbands on and clutched to his chest. Maybe they were something.

-

“Happy birthday Neil!” Matt said, with a bone crushing hug. 

This was the first time they all saw each other since the day started. They were at lunch, like always, sat around each other. Well. Except for Neil and Matt. 

With a wheeze Neil said, “Thanks Matt. Can you set me down now?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything today?” Aaron asked, as Neil sat down across from Andrew. 

“Yeah I’m sure. Kinda just want to stay home and do nothing this year.” He looked over at Andrew, wanting him to look at Neil, but he was focused on the armbands he was wearing.

Andrew finally made his focal point Neil, and they had a silent conversation, while the rest of the table conversed. 

_ Did you not think I’d wear them? They were a gift. From you. _

Andrew’s shrug gave him all the answers he needed. 

_ Well, thank you. They’re great. _

Andrew agave a short nod and took a bite of whatever he was eating.

“So, Neil, will you be doing anything at all?”

He shrugged. “Probably not. I have a test in one of my classes. Might study for it. Maybe go to dinner with mom, dad, and Kev.”

“Have you even said happy birthday to him, Kevin?” Allison asked.

“Huh? Oh. Of course I have. I’m not soulless. I think I can remember my brother's birthday.”

“Neil, if you do decide you want to do something, let us know, okay?”

“I know I’ll drop whatever I’m doing to go see you. I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m for sure on bored.” Matt added, with a big smile. 

“Thanks, guys. I’ll let you know.”

And they did end up going to dinner to this restaurant Neil hadn’t heard of before, but it was pretty good. Once they got back home, he got some presents, but before he could go upstairs, Abby pulled him aside. 

“I notice you are wearing armbands.” she whispered. “Are they from…?”

Neil only smiled and nodded.

“Well, they look great on you.”

“You think so? They’re really comfy. I hope he stops by tonight, so I can thank him properly.”

“And how’s that?”

Neil opened his mouth, but then closed it and continued. He looked like a fish out of water. 

But all Abby did was laugh. “Just be safe okay?” She pointed her finger at him and pretended to discipline him. “I better not get any grandbabies yet. I’m too young.”

Neil nervously laughed. “Right.”

Abby made a face. “Too much? Sorry. But seriously. If you guys do end up doing anything, be safe, alright?”

“I know.”

“Good. And be quiet.”

Neil rolled his eyes and went upstairs. He wasn’t really banking on Andrew showing up, but deep down, he really wanted him to. He wanted to see him. To kiss him. To thank him for the gift. 

And Neils wishes were granted, because around eleven that night, Andrew crawled through his window, but before he got the window shut, Neil was up and next to him, whispering ‘yes or no’.

Andrew said yes and Neil let him close the window, before pulling him onto the bed with him. Neil lay flat on the bed and Andrew straddled him, never making their lips separate. Neil put his hands in Andrew’s hair, pulling him closer.

When Neil answered yes from Andrew’s ‘yes or no’, he wasn’t expecting one of Andrew’s hands between his legs, but Neil found he didn’t mind. Andrew wasn’t gentle, and Neil didn’t want him to be. Andrew was taking him apart as far and as fast as he could. Neil barely managed his name, before Andrew pushed him over the edge and kept going. Andrew smothered his frantic gasp with a last hard kiss and finally let go of him. 

They laid there, cheek to cheek a minute, an hour, a day, Neil’s heart pounding in his temples and overloaded nerves shuddering. Andrew pulled his hand away and wiped the mess on Neil’s shirt. 

“Ew. Why would you do that?”

Andrew shrugged, but stood up and stretched. “I can do what I want.”

“Do you need help with that?” Neil asked, stating the obvious.

Andrew looked down and then back up at Neil. “No.”

Neil shrugged and as Andrew went into the bathroom, Neil tore off his shirt and changed it, throwing the soiled one in the basket. 

When Andrew came back out, Neil was already laying in the bed and he smiled when Andrew joined him. 

“Thank you for the armbands.” He said into Andrew’s neck. 

Andrew didn’t say anything, but ran his fingers through Neil’s hair. Neil’s eyes closed involuntarily and by the time he woke up the next morning, Andrew was gone. 

Neil may not have an eidetic memory like Andrew, but the memory of the night before, will forever be fresh in his head. 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wanting to be a good friend and more fluff, but finds out a secret that Neil didn't want him to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh. i am so sorry. it has been a literal week? maybe more? idk all of my days blur together at this point. the chapter itself didn't take long, it was just the matter that I didn't work on it. there was a lot of work and Christmas shopping needing to be done, so not a lot of time to work on this. anyway i like this one, there's a lot of Neil and Andrew moments, and I think that's going to be most of the rest of the story, but there's a little bit of angst at the end. 
> 
> there are mentions of self infliction, but nothing graphic.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Neil and Andrew sat on the floor in Neil’s room, looking up at the white ceiling. Neil had another nightmare, but this time he wasn’t able to go back asleep. 

When Andrew came through the window, Neil was in the middle of a panic attack. He was sitting in the corner looking around the room. To Andrew, it looked like Neil was lost. Like he didn’t know where he was. He looked like he was about to run. 

Andrew slowly walked toward him with his hands out in surrender. 

Slowly Neil started to recognize who Andrew was, and let Andrew help him. He put his hand on the back of Neil's neck to ground him. Now here they were, two hours later, nothing being said. But the silence helped Neil. He asked Andrew not to speak. He just wanted the quiet. 

“Thank you for coming here for me.” Neil whispered, looking at Andrew.

Andrew turned his head, but said nothing. He stuck his hand out and linked pinkies with Neil, and right then, that was exactly what Neil needed. 

Soon the dark turned to light and Andrew had to leave. Neil was given one last kiss, before Andrew slipped out the window, and from then he got ready for the day. 

Exy started in a week, and Neil was looking forward to it. It was something he could use to take his mind off of things. Sure, he still had Andrew, but sometimes he needed the exhilarating rush of running around a court and throwing a ball at a goal and the amazing feeling of making the shot. 

As he went downstairs Kevin caught up to him, already starting to ramble off stats and about how excited he was for the season to start. And that’s all he did. Up until they walked to their different classes, but even then, he was still talking about it, except to a different person. 

Everyday, Neil’s classes blur together. He doesn’t want to be here. Not today anyway. He was going to ask to stay home again, but he had a few tests he didn’t want to miss. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Aaron asked. 

They were working on a group project in English, but they were mostly doing research at the moment. The teacher didn’t notice the difference. 

“I’m fine, Aaron. Thanks.”

“I’m always going to be here if you need me. We haven’t really hung out in a while. Do you want to come over this weekend? You’ll be starting exy soon, so it’ll be even harder to hang out.”

Neil smiled. “Yeah that sounds fun.”

Aaron went to write something down, but before his pencil touched the paper he looked back up at Neil. “Is there something going on between you and Andrew?”

Neil’s speechless. “I-,” he didn’t want to tell anyone yet. Especially not his brother. Hopefully Aaron will think his long pause is due to confusion and not trying to freak out. “No.” He lied. He will tell him someday. “Why’d you ask?”

“Oh, well. I don’t know. The other day you two were talking and it seems kind of important. I guess I’ve never really seen you two talk. You just looked, flustered? I don’t even know.”

“Was that when Andrew made you go in the car? Cause that was literally a month ago.”

“Yes. I know. But it’s just been bothering me, I guess.”

“Well, it’s nothing you need to worry about. We just had a disagreement, but we settled it.” Obviously, Neil wasn’t going to tell him _how_ they settled it, but if Neil thinks about it, nobody has to know. 

“Good. I would hate it if you two didn’t get along.”

“Yeah, we’re good.” What Neil said wasn’t a complete lie. They did have a disagreement, but he did lie about them not being _something_. 

With a hard nod from Aaron, they got back to work. 

Not soon enough the class ended and Neil started going through the motions of the rest of the day. The only class he was really looking forward to was weights, and that’s only because Andrew would be there. 

Through most of the class, Neil only paid attention to Andrew. Was the teacher talking? Yes. Was Neil paying attention? No. Did he care? Also no. He was just focused on the way sweat dripped down the side of Andrew’s face and the way his-

“Ahem.” The teacher cleared his throat, making Neil jump and turn his focus on him. “Mr Josten. May I ask why you aren’t paying attention?”

“Oh. I was just zoning out. Sorry.” He flicked his eyes toward Andrew and he saw he was _smirking_ . He thought this was _funny_. He glared at him, but went on to focus on the teacher so he wouldn't get in trouble. 

Andrew and Neil didn’t get partnered up this time, so they weren’t able to talk until after class. 

“What were you thinking about?” Andrew asked, shoving his stuff into his gym locker.

“Nothing important.” Neil did the same.

“You looked pretty embarrassed.”

“I got called out in the front of the class. Yeah, I’m gonna get a little red.”

“At least you just said no, instead of making up a lie.”

Neil huffed thinking about the first day they met. “Yeah, I guess I learned my lesson.”

“Eh. You’re still kinda stupid.”

Neil stuck out his tongue and they left. Neil going one way, Andrew going the other.

-

Aaron decided since they won't be able to see much of each other during the season, that he should stay over. Both Friday and Saturday. They’d play games and watch movies, and on Sunday, Nicky would make them a big breakfast. Neil didn’t mind. He liked hanging out over there. He hasn’t done it in a while, so he guess this is as good as any. 

Neil ended up not being able to head over until later that day, and when he knocked on the door, he was expecting Aaron or a loud Nicky. But he got a quiet Andrew. Neil could tell he was confused, but his face soon was masked over and he cleared his throat. 

“What are you doing here?” He eyed Neil’s duffel bag. “You moving in? Not that I’d mind, but…”

Neil rolled his eyes as they walked further into the house. “Aaron thought it would be a good idea that I spend the weekend with you guys.”

“The whole weekend?” Andrew asked Aaron as they got into the living room.

“Yes, Andrew. Do you have a problem with that? I thought you guys were on good terms now?”

Andrew looked at Neil, an eyebrow raised. 

Neil shook his head, so small, you would have to be looking very closely to see it. But Andrew noticed everything so he understood it as, _I’ll explain later._

Andrew sighed. “I guess it’s fine. What are you two planning?”

Aaron shrugged. “Games, movies, food. That’s all I got.”

“I have homework.” Neil added with a smile, but both Aaron and Andrew made the same disgusted face. “Creepy. Don’t do that again.”

Andrew waved him off. “I guess you _are_ pretty boring.”

Aaron moved his head toward Andrew. “Speaking of not being boring. What did-”

“Nope.” He said and walked off toward, Neil assumed was, his bedroom. 

“Do you know?”

Neil shook his head. “Nope.”

Aaron sighed but turned off the TV and they went into the kitchen where Nicky was making dinner and talking to Eric. They were whispering in quiet German. They both sat down at the table, Aaron pulling out his phone, and so did Neil, but he was listening to Nicky and Eric talk. 

“I think they are good for each other. Both of them enjoy his company. They even seem happier when he’s around. I’m just so happy they made friends.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know what I would have done if they didn’t make any.” Nicky set the spatula he was using down, and turned. “Oh! Hey guys.” He said in English. “When did you get in here?” He turned back to the food.

“A few minutes ago.” Aaron supplied, not looking up from his phone. He was probably texting Katelyn with the way he was smiling. “Don’t worry we didn’t hear or see anything gross. At least I didn’t.”

“No.” Neil said, a sly smile forming. “But I did hear how much Nicky loves me being around you two.”

Aaron dropped his phone and looked at him and Nicky quickly spun around. “I totally forgot.”

“You understand German?”

“And speak it.” He said in German. 

“No way. How come you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t come up.” Neil shrugged.

Nicky rubbed his forehead. “I totally forgot.” He said again, but this time there was a response.”

“That’s because you were so drunk I had to carry you to bed. I’m surprised you remembered most of it. Till the end, that is.”

“You knew?” Aaron asked Andrew.

He shrugged. “Yeah. Found out when Nicky did.”

“Unbelievable.” He said, and sat back in his seat with a huff. “Do you speak any other ones?”

Neil hummed. “I’m fluent in French as well, and I’m getting pretty good with my Spanish. Languages come easy to me.”

“French? How come I didn’t know this? We have been friends for seven months. Yeah. That’s not that long. But. I still wish I knew.”

“Sorry. If you want to know something about me, just ask. That’s what your brother does.”

Aaron’s eyes flicked to Andrew’s. “Does he know a lot about you?”

“I guess. I don’t know. Most of my past was in the news, so there’s not much left to uncover. Unless you’re looking for stupid shit. Like my favorite color or favorite sex position.”

Aaron made a noise and Nicky burst out laughing. When he looked at Andrew he had one eyebrow raised, but shook his head and shrugged. 

“Have you even had sex before?”

“Does a hand job count?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“Then yes. But that’s it. Nothing more.”

“Who was it?” Nicky asked dancing on the balls of his feet. “I love drama.”

“Nicky.” Both Eric and Andrew said at the same time. One was a plea to tone it down, the other was a threat if he didn’t shut up.

Andrew continued with his. “That’s personal. You don’t need to know who people have sex with. It’s none of your business.”

“Damn, sorry.”

“It’s okay, Nicky, but Andrew’s right. I don’t really want to say.”

“I know he’s right.” The timer beeped behind him and he jumped. “Look at that. Dinner’s ready.”

Dinner was done with soft conversation between Nicky, Eric and Aaron. Neil and Andrew stayed quiet unless directly asked a question. The rest of the night they all sat in the living room watching movies until late at night. Neil didn’t know why he stayed up so late when he had to wake up early for work.

He immediately regretted it the moment his alarm went off the next morning. Luckily Nicky was awake and was able to take him to work and after texting Andrew before his shift started, was able to convince him to take Neil home after his shift. (It didn’t take much though. Andrew would do anything for Neil). 

“Glad you remembered.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Good morning to you too, dad.”

“Are you having fun?”

Neil shrugged. “I guess. We just watched some movies last night. I don’t know what we’re doing today though.”

“Then you better get started. The sooner your shift ends, the sooner you can go back.”

“I know how a shift works dad. Thanks though.”

David scoffed. “Get to it. You help me open today. Dan’s going to be late.”

The day started off fine. It started out great, even. Opening was a breeze, Dan came in around nine, but she got right to work. Closer to the end of his shift, Andrew strolled in and Neil smiled. 

“Hey, Drew. The usual? Or did you want to change it up?”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. Neil has never said his nickname out in the open before, but at the moment Neil didn’t really care. To anyone it could mean anything. And at the moment, no one was around. 

“My usual is fine.”

“Cool.”

Andrew got ready to pay, Neil shook his head. “On the house.”

“You say that every time.”

Neil just smiled and got to making his drink. Andrew hummed when he got it, a small smile forming on his lips. It went away as soon as it came, but Neil still saw it. 

“You’re getting better.”

“Admit it. I’m the best at it. I make it perfect.”

Andrew grumbled, but sipped his drink. 

Once his shift ended, Neil followed Andrew to his car and as soon as he shut the door, Andrew was kissing him. They already moved passed the ‘yes or no’s’ if it’s just kissing, but for other things it’s still mandatory.

“I liked that.” He said, pulling away. “You calling me Drew out there.”

Neil hummed. “I like calling you Drew. It’s my own little nickname for you and it’s all mine.” Neil paused for a second. He’d been thinking about it for a while, but he just wanted to see what Andrew’s thoughts were. “Hey, what. What are we?”

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

“Like are we dating? Or…not.

He was quiet for a while, his hand gently running through Neil’s hair. “Do you want to be?”

“Yeah.” Neil said automatically. “I do.”

Andrew shrugged. “Then we are.” He pulled him in for another kiss, before taking them back to his house. Aaron and Nicky were at the table eating leftovers from last night.

“How was work, Neil?”

“Long.” He laughed. “What’s the plan for today?”

Aaron turned and sighed. “I was thinking games and movies again. There’s not much to do.”

“That sounds fun. I don’t think I’ve played a game in a few months, actually.”

Aaron put his plate in the sink and walked into the living room getting the system set up. Both Andrew and Aaron sat on the couch, forcing Neil to sit on one of the chairs. He grabbed a controller and got ready to lose. 

And he didn’t actually. Him and Kevin have played the game Aaron picked so he kind of knew what he was doing. But as soon as Andrew took the controller, Neil didn’t even stand a chance. 

“I never want to play with you again.” Neil pouted. 

“Sorry you’re a sore loser.”

“I mean yeah. I am. But whatever.”

Aaron laughed and turned the game off. “Did you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

For the rest of the night they watched a bunch of different movies. Neil didn’t mind that they didn’t do anything extraordinary. Just hanging out with them was enough. After a while Nicky and Andrew went to their rooms. 

As Andrew walked away, he looked at Neil and gave him a nod. Neil would definitely have to go there later.

They both ended up falling asleep, but Neil woke up to a nightmare. Luckily Aaron didn’t even stir. Still shaking, Neil went upstairs and gently knocked on Andrew’s door. There was no response, so Neil turned to go back downstairs when the door opened. 

“I didn’t think you were going to come.” He whispered. 

Neil turned and Andrew’s face went from blank to blank with concern. It wasn’t very noticeable, but Neil knew the difference. “I had a nightmare.” Andrew opened his door wider and Neil walked in. Andrew shut the door and set his hand on the back of Neil’s neck, grounding him. Neil closed his eyes and sighed contently. “You always know what to do.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

Andrew gently pushed him toward the bed and they both laid down. Neil rested his head on Andrew’s chest, listening to his heart beat. Andrew started running his fingers through Neil’s hair and after a little bit, he started tapping a finger on his head. 

Neil pulled back and looked up at him. Andrew looked at him and then slowly pushed him down. He ran his hands down the front of Neil’s shirt, feeling his scars over the fabric. “Yes or no?”

Neil swallowed. “Yes.”

Andrew watched him for a second before he slowly pushed Neil’s shirt off. Once it was discarded, Andrew looked over his chest and stomach with a hard face. Slowly he reached, but before he touched, he looked at Neil for confirmation. At Neil’s nod, his fingers gently brushed the puckered skin. 

He pressed his hand to the iron burn. “I didn’t sit still.”

“You were shot.” His thumb slotted on the bullet wound. 

“Yes.”

He touched the knife scars. “Who?”

“My father.” He paused. “Lola. Random people while I was running.”

Andrew sat there quietly, before pulling off his armbands. 

“Andrew, you-”

“It’s only fair.”

“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” He gently set the black pieces of cloth on the bed and stuck out his arms. Neil slowly reached out and with Andrew’s permission, he let his thumb run over the old silvery scars. “Your scars weren’t self inflicted. Someone deranged hurt you. I hurt myself. I needed to feel in control. I was starting to lose myself, I just. I needed a way to feel. I don’t do it anymore, but sometimes, I wonder if it would still feel good to have that release.”

Neil pulled Andrew’s arm up to his mouth and kissed the scars that traveled up his forearm. With one final kiss on his wrist, Andrew straddled Neil and trapped him between his arms. Using them to hold him up, Andrew bent his head down and, just as Neil did, slowly kissed each and every scar. When he finished, Andrew went back up to Neil’s face. His eyes were closed taking in everything Andrew was doing. Andrew’s lips kissed Neil’s burn and then they found his mouth. 

Immediately, Neil responded to the kiss and he sat up, slightly pushing Andrew. Andrew’s hands grabbed the back of Neil’s head, his fingernails scratching his scalp. 

Neil whined and Andrew caught it with his mouth. Andrew pulled away but Neil kept going. He moved his mouth to Andrew’s jaw then to his neck, biting and marking his skin. 

“Your neck fetish isn’t attractive.”

“You like it.” Neil said, pulling away to look Andrew in the eye. He smiled. “I like that you like it.”

Andrew’s eyes roamed over Neil’s face before he pulled him back into a kiss. It could have been an hour or only a few minutes, Neil didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Andrew being in this room with him. Being next to him in this moment.

After a few more quick kisses, Neil got up. “I need to go back downstairs before Aaron wakes up.” Another kiss. “I don’t want to leave.” He whispered against Andrew’s lips. 

“Then don’t. No one is making you do anything.”

He sighed. “I know. But I’m not ready to tell him. I’m afraid of what he’s going to say.”

He shrugged. “I’m ready when you are.”

Neil smiled and gave him one last kiss before getting up. He opened the door and walked out backwards, not wanting to look away from Andrew. A small smile found his lips as he turned around, but it quickly went away and he jumped. 

“Jesus! What the fuck?”

“I’ve been looking for you.” Aaron said sleepily. “What were-” he looked at the door behind him then at Neil's appearance. His hair was disheveled. His mouth was red and puffy. He looked…wrecked. Aaron knew exactly what happened. Aaron blinked a few times and then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, confused. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Aaron I can explain.”

“No. I don’t want you to explain anything to me. I want to know why you thought it was a good idea to sleep with my fucking brother.” He took a step back. “I can’t even.” He turned and walked off. 

“Aaron! Aaron, wait.”

Aaron turned on him, red faced and angry. “You _lied_ to me.” He hissed.

“I-” he did technically lie. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to come out this way. We were going to tell you-”

“When, Neil? Because I don’t think you were going to do it any time soon. I guess the universe was against you tonight.”

“Aaron. I’m sorry I lied to you, but it’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Neil watched as Aaron turned off the hallway light and slammed his door, leaving Neil in the dark hallway alone with his horrible thoughts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one was going to be way longer than I expected so I'm cutting it in two. that also means there's going to be an extra chapter, but like I said before I might cut one of the others in two as well. so that may mean 16 chapters!!


	13. Quick Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update. nothing bad :)

Hey all! This is just an update of something that I'm doing different. I don’t think it’s going to really change anything but I have decided to make the story actually have Exy. I already went through and changed everything. 

I think. 

The reason for the change is I’ve decided to make a part two as well as a part three.

Part two will consist of all the empty parts of the original story. So that means little short excerpts. The stories will include but not limit to the story of Neil being adopted, the day they got king, Neil’s first Christmas with them, Neil and Andrew’s first date, and many more. 

The third part will be about their future as pro athletes. It will be another chaptered story. I hope it goes as well as I plan, but we’ll see. 

If you want to go back through and read it again to see the parts with Exy, you can and if you don’t, that’s fine too. I believe nothing major changes, so it doesn’t matter if you go back or not. There won’t be any games until later on, because not gonna lie, I don't really know how High School sports work, so I made it a spring sport, because I can do what I want, and that’s what I want. :) I think I have it from the end of February to the end of April. I think that sounds about right. I only swam in High school and it was actually three months, but we only practiced through December and started meets in January-February. 

***The next chapter update will be soon!!***

The updates will not be consistent that’s for sure, but I do plan on continuing with the story. 

Thank you to everyone who has stayed with it so far and I hope whoever comes later enjoys it too. 

Thanks! ❤️

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more window crawling, a tea I had never knew existed, another brother finds out a secret, and guess who becomes a goalie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy. So if you read chapter 13 you'll know that it's just an update and if you read it, you'll know I made exy a thing in it. I hope I can continue on with the story cause I have a lot of ideas for the future. I also looked up different teas for this chapter and I truly didn't realize how many there were lol.  
> Another things is there are mentions of violence and suicide, but nothing happens.  
> That's all I think. Hope you enjoy!

Neil walked into the kitchen the next morning hunched over. Aaron was already at the table eating whatever Nicky decided to make for breakfast. He took one of the plates and got some food. After a few bites, Andrew strolled in with a black turtleneck and a pair of black jeans. He looked like he was ready to leave right that moment.

As soon as Aaron caught sight of him, he pushed back his chair, making a loud noise, throwing his plate in the sink and storming off. 

“What’s up with him?”

Neil shrugged and took a bite of his food, watching Andrew sit down.

“I’m taking you home.” Andrew declared, as Neil finished his food. 

Neil nodded and got his stuff ready. As he was walking out of the living room, Neil found Aaron in the hallway already looking at Neil. 

“Aaron.” 

His face at first was set hard, but as soon as his name came out of Neil’s mouth it fell and he deflated. Neil understood that Aaron was hurt, so he knew that it wasn’t the time. 

“I’m not sorry we are together.” He decided. “But I am sorry that I lied to you about it.”

Neil found Andrew standing outside of the car smoking a cigarette. Neil got in and waited for him to finish. 

As soon as the door was shut, Neil tugged on Andrew’s shirt. “Is it bad?”

Andrew pulled down the collar to reveal three dark marks and two marks that were already fading. “I don’t really care,” Andrew drawled. “But Nicky would have made a big fuss and it’s too damn early.”

Neil smiled. “It’s not that early. 

“It’s early enough.” Andrew began the drive back to Neil’s house in silence. “I heard.” Andrew said, breaking the quiet as he pulled into the driveway.

“I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you're looking for.”

“No. I was just letting you know. I’m not apologizing either. He was going to find out sooner or later.”

Neil sighed. “I wish it was the way I wanted and not him finding me sneaking out of your room.”

“He could have walked in on us, so finding you  _ outside _ isn’t as bad as it could have been.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Andrew turning toward Neil. “I don’t care what he says. You shouldn’t either.”

Neil nodded. “I know.”

Andrew grabbed his collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss. “Good.”

Neil hummed and when he pulled back he smiled. “I’m so happy your car has tinted windows.”

Andrew unlocked his car and Neil got out. But before he shut the door he heard Andrew say, “Yeah and maybe someday we can do more than kiss with my tinted windows.” 

And Neil knew he was watching when he tripped over a crack in the driveway. He turned to glare at him, but he was already pulling out of the driveway. He’d have to yell at him some other day. 

“How was your weekend?” Abby asked as he walked into the house. 

“I had a lot of fun. We mostly just played games and watched movies, but I had a good time. Well,” Neil stopped. “Uh, never mind. I had a good time.”

Neil went to leave the room, but Abby stopped him. “Honey? What happened?”

“I-” Neil swallowed. “Aaron found out about me and Andrew.”

“Did he not take it well?”

“Not exactly. I don’t think he cares that we’re together, but he’s mad that I lied to him about it.”

“You lied to him?”

Neil nodded. “I didn’t really think of it at the time. He just asked if there was anything going on between us, because Aaron saw us talking about something we disagreed on, and he thought we were mad at each other and I said no. But yesterday he found me walking out of his room. He put two and two together.”

“Maybe you should give him some time and then talk to him.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Neil went to leave, when Abby stopped him again. 

“He’ll come around, Honey.”

Neil just gave her a wavered smile and went to his room, ignoring the rest of the day. 

-

Neil’s week flew by with nothing more than a glance from Aaron. When they had to work on a project, they’d work on their separate parts and that’s it. 

At lunch he talked to everyone but Neil and Andrew. You could tell Aaron was tense when they were near. 

Thursday night Neil had another nightmare and asked Andrew to come over. 

“Has he talked to you?” Neil whispered into Andrew’s neck.

He had arrived about thirty minutes before and it is now around 1am.

“No.”

Neil sighed. “I’ve been texting him all week. I just want him to talk to me again. I don’t like this.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do about it. I don’t care if he approves of us or not.”

“I don’t want you to do anything. I’m just  _ venting _ .”

“Well stop. You’re giving me gray hair.”

Neil huffed and pulled Andrew closer to him. “Thank you.”

Andrew hummed, and held onto Neil like his life depended on it. Around three thirty, he left Neil with a kiss and his thoughts. 

Later that morning, Neil sat down at his normal spot in English and pulled out his phone.

**(Mon, 3:50pm)**

**Neil:** hey Aaron, I wanted to apologize about yesterday. We were going to tell you. I just wish it would have been on our terms. 

**(Mon, 9:18pm)**

**Neil:** Aaron 

( **Wed, 10:46am)**

**Neil:** you weren’t in class today, you good?

**(Wed, 4:02pm)**

**Neil:** Aaron?

**(Fri, 3:34am)**

**Neil:** I can’t sleep. I know you don’t care but I miss you. I haven’t been sleeping well, but it’s okay. I’m fine. I just want to talk to you again.

The bell rang and he jumped, putting his phone away. Neil knew Aaron was looking at him, but Neil didn’t have the energy to look at him. He couldn’t break down in the middle of the classroom. He wasn’t going to. But his heart still stopped when Aaron spoke. 

“You look like shit.”

Neil scoffed. “I wonder why.”

“Neil-”

“No. Aaron. Not now.”

Aaron stayed silent for the rest of the class and they didn’t talk again until lunch. Aaron pulled Neil into an unused room by his sleeve and Neil glared at him. 

“Why now? It’s been almost a week and now you want to talk? I’ve tried all goddamn week. I don’t want to lose us, Aaron, but i don’t care if you don’t like us being together. I’m not going to say I love Andrew, but I sure as hell don’t want to leave him. I don’t want us to break you and me apart, but if it does, so be it.”

“Shut up.” Aaron said. “I don’t care. I was…mad, for some reason. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. I just needed to get over it. I needed time, Neil. I’m sorry.”

“Why’d you make a big deal out of it?”

“I-” he swallowed. “I don’t know. I just. I think seeing you sneak out of his room did something to me.”

“Aaron.” Neil sighed. “I had a nightmare. Andrew helps ground me. He comes over in the middle of the night when I can’t sleep and stays with me. He’s usually gone by morning, but his presence makes everything better.”

Aaron blinked. “I didn’t know you had nightmares.”

“Yeah. All the time, unfortunately. Sometimes I have bad days. Sometimes I’m fine, great even. Sometimes I want to jump off a cliff or tear my skin off, or just cut off my limbs because my father gets into my head and I don’t want to disappoint him. Aaron,” Neil took a step forward. “You both make me feel safe. I don’t want to have to only pick one of you.”

“You don’t have to.” Aaron sighed. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

Aaron pulled Neil into an awkward hug, but Neil didn’t mind. He was just happy his friend was back. 

Andrew wasn’t in weights that day, which confused Neil, but he went on anyway. After school Kevin took Neil home and he ended up pulling into The Foxholes parking lot. 

“Is everything okay?” Kevin asked, putting the car in park. “You seem down. And I’m gonna be honest with you. You look horrible. What do you think mom will say when she sees you?”

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” He clears his throat. “What are we doing here?” 

Kevin gives him an annoyed look but sighs. “Dad wanted me to stop by and drop off some papers.” Kevin got out. “We aren’t done talking about this.”

He was only in there for ten minutes, but he came back out with two cups in his hands. 

He handed one to Neil. “Black Darjeeling tea with a few cubes of sugar and a hint of citrus. I made Dan also put a few slices of orange in it.” He sat in his seat. “I know that’s how you like it when you’re upset or stressed. I don’t think you’ve ever said it, but I think it reminds you of your mom.”

It wasn’t a question. Kevin knew how much Neil’s mom meant to him, and he had mentioned before that he liked tea. Whenever Neil feels down he asks Abby to find this exact tea. She may or may not have stolen the ingredients from The Foxhole to keep in the pantry for Neil. 

“Thank you.” Neil whispered.

“Now.” Kevin pulled into the street and started the journey home. “I need you to talk to me, Neil. I can’t help you, if you don’t help me understand.”

Neil took a sip of his tea and sighed. Dan always made it so well. “Aaron stopped talking to me for a while, but we got it settled. I know why he stopped talking, but I don’t really know why he got so mad about it. He didn’t explain it very well.”

“What is it?”

Neil shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about that part. I know you want to help, but I can’t. Not yet. Not after how Aaron reacted.”

Kevin turned to him at a stop light. “Do you think I’ll react the same?”

Neil didn’t say anything at first, just sipped his tea. He didn’t say anything until Kevin pulled into the driveway. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Neil got out and Abby greeted him with a smile, but it dropped. “I smell citrus, Neil. is everything okay?”

Neil held the cup tightly in his cold fingers. “It is now.”

“What happened?”

Neil watched as Kevin walked into the house. They made eye contact and Kevin went upstairs. “Aaron finally talked to me.”

“Oh, good. Did you get everything settled?”

Neil nodded. “Yeah. I think so.”

“So why the Darjeeling?”

“Kevin noticed something was up and got one for me when we stopped at The Foxhole for dad.”

“Did you tell him?”

“No. I don’t know when I will. But if he reacts the way Aaron did, then I don’t want to. I love Kevin and I don’t want this to ruin our relationship. I don’t even want to tell dad.”

“I know for a fact that they both will still love you. Maybe you should tell them.”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well, either way, they will still love and care about you, just like I did. Because I do. Nothing will change that.”

Neil hugged her. “Thanks, mom.”

When Neil got upstairs, he fell back onto his bed with a sigh. Later that night, Andrew crawled into his window and immediately crawled onto his bed, straddling Neil’s lap. 

“Hey.” Neil said, kissing Andrew’s neck.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” he whispered. “Not that I mind, but you usually let me know when you come over.”

He shrugged. “I was in the neighborhood. Can I not just come over to see my boyfriend?”

Neil smiled. “Sure you can. I don’t mind.”

Andrew bent forward and peppered kisses to Neil's face. 

“Why weren’t you in school today?”

Andrew hummed. “I was. I just missed the last half. I had therapy with Bee.”

“Who’s Bee?”

Andrew blinked. 

Neil rolled his eyes. “Well, duh, your therapist, but like why do you call her Bee?”

Andrew shrugged. “Her name is Betsy. She likes to collect bees, so I started calling her Bee. I think she likes it.”

“Are you close?”

Andrew shrugged. “I guess. She is my fifth therapist, but she’s the only one who actually cares about me. I’ve been seeing her for a few years now up in Columbia. Recently I got Aaron to go.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yeah.” Andrew tilted his head. “We talked about the two of you today. And us too, I guess.”

Neil raised an eyebrow.

“You two finally talked. He told us what happened and how he reacted. He said he was sorry.”

“Yeah, we did. I’m glad.”

Andrew hummed and kissed Neil's nose. “Me too.”

Every time Andrew kisses Neil, Neil’s whole body melts. Neil lets Andrew control the kiss, but he makes sure Andrew knows just how much he’s enjoying it. Neil’s fingers thread through Andrew’s hair as he holds him close. 

Neil heard something in the background, but neither of them moved away from each other. Andrew moved down to his neck and a moan escaped his lips. 

The door opened. 

The door  _ opened _ and now Kevin was in the doorway with his mouth open. 

Neil looked around Andrew at the gaping Kevin with a horrified look. 

Kevin closed his mouth and cleared his throat. “Can I talk to you?” He walked back out of the room.

Neil swallowed and looked back at Andrew. “What if he doesn’t want to be my brother anymore? This is what I was afraid of.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and kissed Neil one more time before getting up. “You’ll be fine. You both will be fine. He’s not going to stop being your brother.” He put his shoes and sweatshirt back on and opened the window. “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Neil finally got the courage to get up and go into Kevin’s room. He was sitting hunched over on his bed. 

“Why would you think I would react the same?”

So he figured it out. That’s fine. This is fine. “I don’t know.”

“I already knew.” He said, looking up.

“How?”

“I heard you talking to mom. And whenever you two are near, you both have something about you that draws you to each other. And you guys stare a lot. I don’t know how nobody else hasn’t seen it.”

“Are you mad?”

“What?” Kevin sat up. “Why the hell would I be mad? You two obviously seem to be super into each other. I’m not going to disown you because of it. I’m not an asshole.”

“I was scared how’d you react. I wanted to tell you, but-”

Kevin got up. “I get it, Neil. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

Neil walked up to him and gave him a hug. “Thank you.”

“Did you want to go practice tomorrow? We start Monday.”

Neil smiled. “That sounds amazing.”

Around nine the next morning, Neil grabbed his phone and called Andrew. 

“Josten.” 

Neil smiled. “Minyard.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your horrendous voice?”

“Are you busy today?”

“Why? Want to sneak around and make out behind the bleachers at tonight’s game?”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Not quite. I was wondering if you’d go to the court with Kev and I. Real practice with everyone starts Monday, but we like to have extra practices. And Kevin knows now, so I don’t see the problem with you tagging along. If you want to make out later though, the offers on the table.”

There was a long sigh before Andrew spoke. “I’m not participating.”

Neil laughed. “We’ll see.”

-

“Andrew, come on. Just this once. You’d be amazing.”

“How do you know? I could be the worst.”

Neil grabbed his bicep and squeezed it a few times and smiled. “As long as your reflexes are good, you’ll be golden.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

Neil squealed. Actually squealed and took him to get changed. Once they were back on the court, Neil pushed Andrew toward the goal and they both got into stance. Neil threw the ball up into the air to pass to himself and as soon as it made it back into his net, he chucked it at Andrew and he…hit it. He blocked the shot. 

A huge smile spread over Neil's lips. “Again.”

And for the next ten minutes, Neil shot ball after ball into the goal and every single one of them were blocked. Neil took off his helmet and stormed up to Andrew. Andrew took off his helmet and as Neil walked up to him, Neil asked ‘yes or no’, and as soon as Andrew said yes, Neil threw himself at his boyfriend. 

“You have to try out. You are absolutely amazing.”

“I agree with him.” Kevin said, walking up to them. I guess neither of them heard the door. Again. “You need to try out. We need another goalie. One of our goalies sucks. You could go pro. You’re that good.”

Andrew crossed his arms. “No.”

“Andrew-”

“Kevin.” Neil said, deflated. “He said no.” He looked at Andrew. “But it would be nice if you were part of the team.”

Kevin sighed. “Dan’s the captain, Andrew. If you ever decide to join, just let me or her know. I can put in a good word.”

"Don't get your hopes up, Day. I don't plan on doing anything with this stupid sport."

-

“Alright everyone! This is Andrew Minyard. I’m sure you all know him or know of him. He will be our new goalie.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first game!! More Andreil shenanigans and a cool and sweet new friend :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ZERO idea about sports lol. I honest to god just went with it and I'm hoping you like it. Again sorry for the late update, but they will probably will be like this for the rest of the time. Anyway I really enjoyed this one and I hope you guys enjoy it too. Thanks!

David ended up finding out about Andrew and Neil the next weekend, early Sunday morning, when he walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night. Andrew and Neil were making a snack to take back upstairs and David woke up to use the bathroom and saw the light on. 

Neil pulled Andrew into a kiss, and he responded with his own pushing Neil up against the counter. Andrew’s mouth was on his jaw then on his neck, his teeth slightly biting his shoulder. Neil leaned his head back and Andrew’s body got closer to Neil’s. 

There was noise in the hallway.

Neil’s heart began to pound and he jumped, smacking his head onto Andrew’s. “Ow.” He grunted. 

They both were rubbing their foreheads when David walked in. They didn’t have time to move away from each other and David cleared his throat. 

“So it was boy problems.”

Neil groaned. “At the time, yes. It has been resolved, dad. Thanks.” 

“Well, sorry for interrupting.” He walked out and went into the bathroom.

“Boy problems?”

“Uh, yeah. Last month when we had that thing about everyone calling you Monster, I was upset and he asked if it was girl problems. I said no and walked away before he could ask any more questions.”

Andrew hummed. “Definitely not a girl.”

Neil laughed. “Yeah, no. Definitely not.” The timer went off and Neil pulled the chicken nuggets out of the oven and then grabbed the tub of ice cream out of the freezer. “Did you want to watch the movie down here? Now that everyone in the house knows I don’t think it matters.”

Andrew just grabbed the ice cream and walked out into the living room. By the time Neil came out with the nuggets, the tv was on and the movie was running. 

“Couldn’t even wait for me?”

Andrew waved him off and continued to dig into the ice cream. 

They finished the movie around four, both the nuggets and ice cream finished. There was the taste of chocolate ice cream on Neil’s lips as they fell asleep on each other. 

They woke up the next morning to the sound of a camera shutter. When Neil opened his eyes, Abby was holding out her phone with a smile on her face. 

“If you want to be discrete, I suggest you turn off your sound before you take a picture. That was very loud.”

“I wasn’t trying. I honestly don’t care if you heard. You two are cute. But clean up your mess. It’s gross and the cat got into it.”

“The cat?” And sure enough when he looked around, he found King curled up on Andrew’s legs. “Huh. We must have left the door open. Sorry.”

“Just get it cleaned up. Dad made breakfast, if you two are hungry.”

Breakfast was good. He made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Andrew ended up leaving afterwards, but Neil didn’t mind. He’d see him tomorrow. 

And of course he did. Andrew ended up agreeing to be a goalie and Neil was ecstatic. It’s all he could think about. 

During practice Neil, Kevin and Andrew were gods. They dominated the sport. They all definitely had talent, but it took them a while to get there. It took hard work and extra practice to get to where they are today. At least for Neil and Kevin. Andrew still needs some work, but he’s a natural. 

After practice, Coach Hernandez pulled everyone aside. “Alright kids, we have a game Saturday in Columbia, so I want you all here by eight. If you are late, you don’t get to play. The Dragons play hard, so we need to play harder. They have a new backliner, Packler. Neil, Kevin, Jordan, Sam. You need to watch out for him. He’s tall and bulky. This is mostly for Neil.”

“Is that a short joke, Coach?” Neil asked, and everyone snickered. “Cause that’s just mean.”

“It is. But you are the fastest on the team. Make me proud.”

“Yes, Coach.”

“Alright, dismissed. We have some new training I want to work on tomorrow, so be prepared.”

As soon as Andrew, Kevin and Neil got out to their cars Neil smiled and turned to Andrew. “You were amazing today. Every time I see you block a shot I literally just want to kiss you.”

“Getting hard for exy, I see.”

“I will not deny nor accept the accusations put against me.”

Kevin scoffed. “You two are weird. Get in the car. I work today.”

Neil waved goodbye to Andrew and he got a two fingered salute back. Kevin dropped Neil off at home and then drove to work. Abby was sitting down at the table, her glasses on, and going through some papers. 

“Hey Honey, how was practice?”

“Wonderful. Andrew is so good. Like I can’t even explain how amazing he is. He could go pro mom. He’s that good and he just started.”

“That’s great! Do you think he will?”

Neil shrugged. “I don’t know. I asked him if he wanted to the other day, but he didn’t really respond. He also did just start. I’m not going to pressure him either. That’s fucked up.”

“Well, do you think you’ll go pro?”

“I hope so. Can you see it? Kevin Day, Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard, the world’s best exy players! You can’t get rid of this trio from a small town. When they are on the court together, nothing can get past them.”

“That’s a little egotistic isn’t it?”

Neil laughed. “Of course it is. But I can dream can’t I?”

Abby chuckled and went back to reading. 

For the rest of the week, Neil went through the school day and then went to practice. It was his favorite part of the day. That and seeing Andrew climb through his window. He doesn’t come every day, but he does a lot. Every day at practice, they went through new drills and hoped for the best on Saturday. 

When Saturday did eventually come, Neil, Andrew and Kevin made it to the bus on time and around eight-ten, they made their way to Columbia. The game started at ten, but they needed to do warm ups. 

The stadium was packed. Both sides were full of fans and Neil could barely make out their families. 

“Okay guys.” Dan started. “We will have a good game today. Have fun and don’t get hurt. We can win this. Yeah, the Dragons play well but they are slow. You know this from last year. Unless you are new. Andrew, Katie and Daniel. That is for you. Neil,” She looked at him. “Remember that move from practice, but be careful. I won’t be mad if you don’t use it today, but think about strategy. 

“Matt, Katie, Daniel. You keep the strikers away from Andrew, Renee and Jake. You three,” she pointed to the goalies. “keep a point gap.”

“I don’t want them to get over five points.” Hernandez added. “Understood?”

“Yes coach.”

He looked at the goalies. “Andrew. You will be on first and fourth. Jake. Second. Renee. Third.” He looked at the strikers. “Neil and Kevin. First and fourth as well. Jordan and Sam second and third.” He looked at the backliners. “Matt, you are going to have to play a full game. We don’t have an extra player to let you take on out.” 

He nodded. “Yes coach.”

“Katie. First and third. Daniel. Second and fourth.” The Dealers were last. “Dan first and third, Allison second and fourth.” The buzzer went off. “Make me proud.”

“Yes Coach.” They all said in unison and everyone who started, went onto the court as they were called on.

The game started out great and by half time, the score was 2-4, their lead. Dan stood around the group and smiled. “So far so good, guys. Last year the first game didn’t go this well. Let’s at least get our score to eight alright? More would be great, but we aren’t pros. Get something to drink and take a break.”

Way too soon the buzzer went off and they got back on court. The third quarter didn’t go as planned and Jordan got hit. Neil had to sub in for him. 

“Are you sure you can do this Neil?”

“Yeah, Coach. You can trust me.”

“Good. Get out there and kick some ass.”

Neil helped get the score up, and by the end of the quarter it was 4-7. Fourth quarter everything went downhill. Two people got yellow carded and one person on the other team got red carded. Neil was sick of it. He was going to do the new move, and if he got wiped out, so be it. 

As his mark got close to him, he threw the ball up in the air and faked him out, but Packler got Neil’s foot and he tripped. But Neil was ready for it. He rolled and jumped back up, just in time for the ball to fall into his net and he chucked the ball as hard as he could into the goal. It turned red. 

Packler pushed Neil and got in his face. “I know who you are, Nathaniel. You can’t beat me.”

Neil pushed him back. “We already won, fucktard. You don’t scare me. I’m over who I used to be.” He lied, but Packler didn’t need to know that. 

“Right. You remember that when I come to kill you.”

The referee pulled him away and carted him back to his side of the court, giving him a yellow card.

Matt ran to Neil and looked him over. “You good? He’s scary as shit.”

“Matt, he's smaller than you.”

“Yeah, but he looked like he was about to tear you to shreds. Are you okay?” He asked again.

“Yeah, Matt. I’m fine. He didn’t even rattle me. We have ten minutes left in the game. Let’s throw them to the ground even more. Everyone will learn to fear us.”

Matt’s grin was dangerous. “Fuck yeah!”

They ended up winning the game 4-9. Andrew shut down the goal. No high schooler has ever been able to do that.

Hernandez clapped and smiled. “You guys were great out there. I’m very proud of you guys. You keep this up and we can get to nationals. But for now, everyone go shower. We have to drive back today.”

Abby met them at the bus and hugged both Kevin and Neil. “You all did amazing. I’m so proud.”

“Thanks, mom.” Kevin said. “But we have to go. We’ll see you at home.”

Once they were on the bus, Kevin, Neil and Andrew walked to the back and sat down. Andrew and Neil sat next to each other and Kevin sat in front of them, blocking almost everyone’s view. Andrew set his hand on Neil’s thigh and Neil covered his hand with his own. 

“We have to keep practicing. We did good today but we can do better.”

“Kev, we’re in high school. Maybe once you’re in college you can run everyone deep, but there’s no reason to do it now. This is for fun. In college it’s fun too, but there will be pro scouts. It’s more important then, than it is now. I doubt even half the people on the team want to go pro.”

“I can still want to win.”

“Yeah no shit, Kevin. I want to win too. It’s the competitive streak in us. All I’m saying is that not everyone wants to go so hard. Like I said, we’re in _high school._ There’s no reason.”

Kevin sighed, but didn’t say anything. 

“You hurt his ego.” Andrew said. 

Neil heard Kevin scoff and Neil smiled. “It needs to go down a peg.”

“You’re an asshole. Both of you.”

Neil shrugged and set his head back on the seat. He’d sleep for the rest of the ride. Today was brutal.

When Neil woke up, he rolled his head to the side and found they were just pulling into the parking lot. David, Abby, Nicky, Eric and Aaron were standing next to the cars, waiting for the bus to pull in. As soon as everyone was off the bus, they swarmed them. 

“Holy shit. That was amazing. Neil, I didn’t realize how good you are.” Aaron said, a huge smile on his face. “And Andrew, Jesus. How the hell did you do that? Not let a single goal in, in the last quarter? I honest to god hope you go pro. Both of you. That was amazing.” He said again.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Nicky said, giving Neil a hug. 

David clapped his hand on Neil’s back. “If you and Kevin make it pro, I’ll be the proudest dad there is.”

“Me too.” Abby said but then laughed. “Well, mom. I’d be the proudest mom of my amazingly talented sons.”

“Thanks guys.” Neil said with a smile. 

Their coach finally made it out of the bus. “All of you did amazing today. We can still do a lot of work to get better and there’s going to be harder teams out there. We have one week until the next game. It’s a home game, but that doesn’t mean anything if we suck. Neil,” Hernandez looked at Neil. “You work on that move you did today. It was a good move, but you almost got hit. Work on it.”

“Yes, Coach.”

“Alright. Get out of here. Go celebrate your win. I expect you to be ready to work hard on Monday.”

“Yes, Coach.” They chorused. 

“I’m so proud of you guys. The first game and you win.”

“You’ve said that, like, three times already, mom” Kevin said, as they walked into the kitchen.

Abby had started a late lunch for them, and they sat around the table after dropping their bags off in their rooms.

“I know.” She admitted. “But I can’t help it! It makes me so happy.” David walked into the room and sat down. “Up, David. I need your help.”

“You have two perfectly healthy boys who can help you.”

Abby turned and gave him a look. “Yeah, I also have a perfectly healthy husband who only sits on his ass. Plus the boys just played a game. Go into the garage and grab the ice from the deep freeze. We ran out.” With a sigh, David got up and kissed Abby on the cheek before going into the garage. “That man is going to be the death of me.”

“It’s out of love, Honey.” David said, walking back in with a bag of ice. 

“No. I don’t think it is. You’re just lazy.”

“I won’t disagree with that one. But I do love you.”

She hummed. “Set the table and get your own food. All of you.”

With a groan from all three boys, they got up and filled their plates. They all sat and talked about the game and new drills they were going to do and the strategies Kevin has thought of. 

Later that night, Neil had finished his nightly routine and made his way into his bedroom. When he opened the door, King ran to him from wherever she was hiding and Neil picked her up. But he nearly dropped her when he saw Andrew on his bed. 

“What are you doing here?” Neil said, setting King down and walking up to Andrew. 

“I wanted to see you.”

Neil laughed. “We saw each other today already. Also,” Neil sat on the bed next to Andrew and crossed his legs. Andrew watched his movements. “You were fucking amazing today.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and kissed Neil’s neck. “I may or may not have ulterior motives.”

Neil arched an eyebrow and shivered. “Which are?” His voice cracked. 

Andrew lightly bit his shoulder, and then pulled Neil into a deep kiss. “I,” he kissed his nose. “Have,” he kissed his right cheek with the knife scars. “A,” he kissed his left cheek with the burn scar. “Surprise,” he kissed his jaw. “For you.” And finally his lips found Neil’s mouth again. 

Neil smiled and hummed. “What is it,”

“If I tell you it won’t be a surprise anymore.”

Neil pouted but kissed Andrew. “Fine.” He whispered against his lips. 

“I need you to be ready by ten.” Andrew gave him one last kiss before he got up. “Be ready.”

“Fine, go home and get ready or whatever, and I’ll be ready by ten, but come back.” Neil turned, but stopped. “Through the front door.” He emphasized. “Not my window. Everyone here knows we’re dating.”

“Boring.” He drawled and walked toward the window. “I’ll see you at ten.” He left with a saluted wink.

For the next hour and a half, Neil got ready. It didn’t take him the full time, but he did take the time to think about what Andrew’s plans were. Were they going to that clearing again? Is he going to take them to a late night movie? Neil didn’t have very many ideas, so maybe it will be something Neil never had expected. 

As soon as the clock struck ten, Neil heard the front door open and Kevin started talking to someone. Presumably Andrew. When Neil made his way downstairs, their voices indicated that they were in the living room. When Neil caught sight of them, Andrew was in the middle of rolling his eyes.

“Really, Kev?” Neil crossed his arms as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. “Are you just now doing this? You’ve known for how long?”

Kevin jumped, but turned his glare to Andrew, not Neil. “I mean it.”

A dramatic sigh escaped his lips and he started walking toward the door. “We’re losing daylight, Day. Fuck off. Josten.”

They heard the door close. 

“It’s like ten o’clock.” Kevin muttered.

Neil laughed and patted his shoulder. “He knows. He also won’t hurt me. I trust him.”

“But-”

“No buts, Kevin. I trust him.”

Neil found Andrew already in the warm car, his eyes closed. “How was the shovel talk?”

Andrew scoffed. “He thinks he’s scary.”

Neil laughed as Andrew pulled away. Andrew made his way out of town and once Neil realized they were headed toward Columbia, he raised an eyebrow. “What are we doing?”

Andrew glanced over at Neil, but said nothing. The trip only lasted about an hour and finally, they made it to their destination. It wasn’t what Neil was expecting. That was for sure. 

Andrew pulled them into a parking spot, which was in front of a large building. The letters were hard to read in the dark, and most of the lights were out, so Neil couldn’t make out what it said.

There was only one other car there with them.

Andrew got out and by the time Neil got out, he was already close to the door. Andrew sent a message on his phone and then knocked. The door buzzed and they were let inside. 

Neil’s jaw dropped when they stepped foot into the building. “What is this place?”

The main room was large. The ceiling had soft lights already on and there were about a hundred round tables scattered around the room, covered in white and blue table clothes, with circular centerpieces. There were large windows on every wall, dark blue curtains open and the moon’s light made its way into the room. There was a small stage in the middle of the back wall with a long table, with microphones. There were a lot of boxes as well next to the table and stage. There was another door to the left of the room, that had a blue glow coming through. 

Someone cleared their throat. Neil jumped and quickly spun around, seeing three people make their way towards them. Two of them being Nicky and Eric.

The third person, a lady, smiled and stuck out her hand. “Welcome.” She had a German accent. “My name is Christine Schulte. You must be Neil. Eric here, is a friend of mine from Stuttgart. He knows what I do and asked for a favor.”

“Where are we?”

“My family owns quite a few places around the US that involve rescuing, rehabilitating, and helping injured or orphaned wildlife. Right now we have about forty non-profit organizations with the _NWRA_ . This weekend we are having an open seminar about the _NWRA_ and our main organization to help everyone understand the ways to prevent wildlife endangerment. We pack up tomorrow night, but we have a building here, in Columbia. That's where I work the most.

"Everyone who comes, can make a donation to help and they get to meet some of the animals that are no longer in need of help, but are unable to go back out into the wild, due to an injury that wasn’t able to heal correctly or they are just incapable of living on their own. They have a nice and very safe place to stay with us, that accommodates their needs.”

“Andrew said you liked foxes.” Eric piped in from behind. “They have a few foxes.”

Christine smiled. “That’s right. We have a young one. The mother was killed and the baby was left behind missing a leg. Would you like to meet her?”

Neil smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Wonderful. If you would go wash your hands and then meet me back out here? I’ll have to go get her.” And he did. It didn’t take very long, and when he got back out to the main room, Christine was there with a carrier on the floor next to her. “Neil, I’m going to have you sit on the floor, but don’t touch anything. She might not come to you right away, so if she doesn’t, don’t feel bad. She doesn’t like to go near people right away.”

Neil nodded and did as he was told. Christine only moved the carrier slightly forward and when she opened it, a small fox moved to the opening and sniffed the air, making eye contact with Neil. 

Neil slowly held out one of his hands and smiled when she made her way out into the room. Christine had also set a ringed gate around them so she couldn’t run. Slowly and surprisingly she came out and sniffed his hand. After an excruciating minute, she rubbed her snout against his hand and then jumped into his lap and burrowed. 

Christine smiled. “She must really like you. She has only done that to me.”

Neil looked up at Christine. “She sounds like my cat.” Neil ran his fingers through her fur. “How long have you had her?”

Christine sighs. “About a year now. When we found her, she was missing a leg and it looked like she wasn’t going to make it. But she pulled through. We’ve only recently started socializing her with more people. That’s why we brought her this weekend.”

“What’s her name?”

Christine shrugged. “We don’t have one for her yet. Would you like to name her?”

Neil’s face lit up. “Can I?”

She nodded and Neil looked back down at the fox and thought about it. He doesn’t know much about naming things. Even with his cat, Nicky had named her. “You can think for now, and when you leave, you can let me know. There’s a small process with naming the animals.” After a few minutes, the fox got up and hopped back to the carrier. Christine laughed and locked it. “Looks like she’s done for the night.” Neil got up. “Did you think of a name?”

Neil smiled. “Zori.”

Andrew scoffed. “Of course.”

Christine raised an eyebrow. 

“Let’s just say it’s the name of a fictional character.” Neil smirked.

She hummed and put everything away except a lone piece of paper and a pen. “Alright, Neil. I need you to fill this out and then you’re good to go.”

And Neil did. It was normal questions like, his name, his phone number, his email, his address, just stuff like that. And at the end there was one more line. Her name.

Finally he signed it and handed it back to Christine. “Thank you. I loved meeting her.”

“Of course! And since you named her, we could send you updates on her. If you’re interested.”

“Yeah, totally.”

“Great.” She picked up the carrier and they walked to the door. “It was really great to meet you. Both of you.” She added towards Andrew. 

They both just nodded, and watched her walk away.

Someone cleared their throat. When they turned, Nicky had his arms crossed, but he couldn’t keep a frown on his face. “Are you going to tell me when this happened?”

Andrew shrugged. “Halloween.” 

“Hallow-” he cut himself off. “Is that why you two left early?”

Neil sighed. “No. I was harassed. Moving on. Eric, thank you. This was great.”

He chuckled. “Thank Andrew. He asked me.”

“I will. Thank you. All of you.”

They got into their cars and Neil turned to Andrew and whispered ‘yes or no’. With a yes, Neil caressed Andrew’s cheek and kissed him lightly. “Thank you. I know I’ve said this so many times now, but I literally cannot thank you enough. I’m so happy right now.”

Andrew didn’t say anything, but he did kiss Neil again. They started the trek to the house.

“Can we go? Tomorrow I mean.” Neil asked with a tilt to his head. “I want to help. I want to donate. Maybe we can make it something we do once a year. We come see Zori and donate money.” His dopey smile only grew when Andrew agreed. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah. I would just like to talk about Zori? Why?”

Neil shrugged. “The name is important to you and you are important to me and I couldn’t name her _Andrew_. That’d be weird.”

Andrew hummed and they finally pulled into the Columbia house’s driveway. Andrew turned off the car and they got out. As soon as the front door was shut and locked, and clothes were shed, they pulled each other onto the bed and kissed. 

“Thank you for today.” Neil said for the twentieth time. 

“Anything for you.” Was all Andrew said and kissed him. 

Andrew continued to kiss Neil senseless, all along his jaw then throat and he just continued down. For the rest of the night, before they went to sleep, one of their lips were on each other. And the only thing going through Neil’s mind as he drifted off, was Andrew’s calming voice: _Anything for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the foxes name, Andrew likes to write and one of his favorite characters he made up is named Zori. Just a little fact about her name! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course more Neil and Andrew, Neil and Kevin talk. It's nice. And something horrible happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay. There's a lot that happens in this one. Good and bad. There's angst at the end of this one. Sooo... Sorry not sorry.

They lost their next game. Only by two points, but the other team was just more talented. More focused. More prepared, than their team was. It was a home game, and for some reason to Neil, that made it even worse.

“We did good tonight, guys.” Hernandez said. “Even with the loss. Go home and get some rest. I’ll see you guys Monday.”

Neil and Kevin walked out into the parking lot to meet with Abby and David. Andrew trailed silently behind, but just his presence was all Neil needed to feel a little better.

“You guys did good tonight. I’m proud.”

A sad smile formed on Neil’s lips. “You’re always proud, mom.”

Andrew gently and secretly touched Neil’s wrist, letting him know he was leaving them. Neil sent him a gentle smile and got into the car with his family. 

The car ride home was silent. Neil could barely hear the soft breathing with the pounding in his ears. He wasn’t mad that they lost. Neil knew they tried their hardest, but he was upset. Their first game was amazing, but Neil guesses nothing lasts forever. 

“Hey, Neil?” Kevin stopped him as he started up the stairs. “Did you want to watch a movie or something? We haven’t really hung out much.”

“Sure.” Neil said. “Let me get into more comfortable clothes.”

As soon as Neil was changed, he grabbed King and made his way back down the stairs. When he made it to the living room, Kevin was already getting the movie set up and had a bunch of snacks on the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat down on the couch with King in his lap and grabbed one of the bags of popcorn, waiting for the movie to start.

About twenty minutes in, Kevin looked over at Neil. “I just wanted to say that I’m proud of you.”

Neil raised an eyebrow. “Why are you proud of me?”

“You just try your hardest and I’m glad. And for the fact I get to spend it with you. Since the day we met, you have been one of the most important things in my life.”

Neil paused the movie and looked at Kevin again. “Kevin-”

“Neil, please. I don’t think I’ve said it enough. You mean so much to all of us. I know mom shows and tells you it as much as she can, but dad and I haven’t really done a good job. I just don’t want you to be mad at us or think that we don’t care about you.”

“Kevin. I love you guys. Like, a lot. You literally got me out of the worst possible situation. I’m so grateful you guys are in my life. If anything, I should be saying this. I don’t think I’ve said thank you enough. So, thank you. For everything.”

Kevin smiled and Neil pushed play on the movie. It was a good movie, Neil thought, but he was tired. As soon as it finished he bid Kevin and his parents a good night and went up to his room, King following from behind. 

As he pushed open the door, he saw Andrew on his bed, legs stretched out and crossed, one arm behind his head and he was holding his phone. He was wearing his glasses. He glanced up at Neil as he approached, but his focus went back to his phone right after. 

“Welcome back.”

He grunted as a greeting, but set down his phone and pulled Neil into the bed with him. 

“Hello.” He whispered. 

Andrew kissed his forehead. “Hi.” He whispered back. 

Neil sighed and snuggled closer to Andrew’s chest. 

“You okay?”

Neil nodded. “Just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Sorry we lost.”

Neil picked up his head and looked at him. “Why are you sorry?”

He shrugged. “It was my fault. I was having a bad day and fucked up the game.”

“Your fa-.” Neil’s face became stone. “Andrew Joseph Minyard, it was not your fault we lost. Our back liners need to do a better job of keeping the other strikers away from you and us strikers need to keep the ball on the other side of the court. All the pressure should not be on you to save the game. It’s a team effort. Don’t you ever say it was your fault again.”

Andrew kissed Neil. “Okay.”

Neil sighed again. “I’m sorry. I am a little worked up about the loss and Kevin just told me he was grateful of me being here and it’s all just so much.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? Kevin, I mean. That he likes that you’re here?”

Neil shrugged and laid his head back down onto Andrew’s chest. “I’ve been here for almost two years and I’m still not used to being cared about. Even with you. I don’t even know if you actually care about me. What if all of this is a long ass dream and I’m going to wake up in my father’s basement and he’s going to kill me. I want to be cared about. I want to be loved, Andrew. I think my mother loved me. That’s why she took me, right? Even if I was the one who got us taken back. I think she still loved me. Growing up I was beat and used as a target. I was on the verge of death so many times, I stopped keeping track by the time I was four. _Four_ , Andrew. I should not have been able to do that. I should not have had to do that. I should not have had to do that. I should not have had to-”

“Neil.”

Neil took in a deep shaky breath as Andrew grabbed the back of his neck. The position was awkward the way they were laying, but it still gave Neil the power to calm down. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

Andrew didn’t say anything, after a few seconds he moved them so they were both sitting up. Andrew raked his eyes over Neil’s face and after he finished contemplating whatever was in his head, he leaned forward and kissed Neil.

It was like the first time they kissed. He kissed like the world started and stopped at Neil. That only Neil mattered in this moment. Andrew grabbed Neil’s hand and placed it on his neck, over his pulse. Neil could feel the fast vibrations through his fingers. Neil pulled away from Andrew’s mouth and looked at his fingers that were still caressing his neck.

“You mean everything to me.”

Neil looked up into Andrew’s eyes and found the vulnerability laying bare. He found the hurt of what Neil had said. He found everything he has ever wanted in those hazel eyes. 

“Thank you.”

“Shut up.” Andrew kissed him again. And again. And again for the rest of the night. 

They fell asleep after a very eventful night of making out and mouth covering because Neil was too loud. But this time was different. It was different because when Neil woke up the next morning he found Andrew still in his bed. 

Neil watched him for only a moment before his eyes blinked open. 

Andrew grimaced and pushed Neil’s face away. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Neil feigned innocence. 

“Like I mean something to you.”

“But you do? How come I can mean something to you, but you can’t mean something to me? Because you do.”

Andrew just rolled his eyes. 

Neil gave him one last kiss before jumping out of the bed and getting in the shower. He smiled as he let the water drip around his body and he smiled again after he got out and found Andrew curled up in a ball with the blankets surrounding him and King on his side. 

“You look comfy.” Neil said as he walked over to stand in front of him. 

Andrew opened one eye and looked at Neil. Neil watched as Andrew’s eyes raked over his body. 

“You look wet.”

Neil laughed and bent down skating his head, dripping water onto Andrew’s face. He groaned and sat up glaring at Neil. 

“Now you’re wet.”

There was a knock at the door and Kevin walked in. He stopped in his tracks and looked at both of them. His eyes lingered on Neil’s torso and Andrew quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it at Neil. 

Neil knew Andrew wasn’t embarrassed of him, but for the fact Kevin hadn't seen Neil’s scars yet. Andrew knew that. 

“Um, dad made breakfast.” 

He went to go, but stopped. “Can I talk to you?”

Neil nodded and they went out into the hall. 

“Kevin-”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I didn’t know it was this bad. I knew it was horrible, but…”

“I was planning on it eventually, but I just wasn’t ready yet. It took so much to show Andrew.”

“Can I see them? For real this time. I was in shock so I wasn’t really focused.”

Neil nodded and they walked back into the bedroom. Neil took off his sweatshirt and gave it back to Andrew as he watched the encounter. 

Kevin gently touched the old scars and Neil told the stories of each one. Neil had always wanted to forget each and every one of them, but they were engraved into his head. There was no way he’d ever forget what happened in his early childhood. 

The last one he touched was the thin road burn skin on his side from jumping out of a moving car. “I’m sorry.”

Neil shrugged. “There’s nothing you can change. You shouldn't apologize for something you didn’t do. For something you have no control over.”

Kevin just nodded. “Do mom and dad know?”

He shook his head. “Only Andrew and now you, know.”

Kevin got up and looked at Andrew. “Are you eating with us?”

He handed Neil’s sweatshirt back and nodded.

“Cool. I’ll let them know.”

After Kevin left, Neil finally let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He finished getting ready and they made their way downstairs. 

“Good Morning, Andrew.” Abby said, setting another plate on the table. “What time did you come in?”

“Elevinish.”

She hummed. “Is the ladder still good?”

He nodded.

“Ladder?” David asked. “Did we lend him a ladder?”

Abby laughed. “Don’t worry about it, Honey.”

Everyone sat down around the table and enjoyed breakfast. 

“Did you want to come over later? Aaron has been wanting to hang out with you and keeps asking.”

“Sure. What time?”

He shrugged. 

“Now is good.” Neil answered for him.

They said goodbye to Neil’s family and drove back to Andrew’s house.

As soon as they walked in, Nicky was beaming. “Neil! It’s so good to see you. Aaron’s in the living room.”

They walked in and Andrew flopped onto the couch and pulled Neil down with him. Aaron only glanced at them before putting in a game and giving the other controller to Neil. 

The whole time, Andrew was whispering in his ear the ways to beat Aaron. After the fifth time losing, Aaron turned toward them, red faced.

“That’s not fair.” He pouted. 

“Life’s not fair, Aaron.”

He got up, handed the controller to Andrew and went into the kitchen. 

Once he was gone, Neil tuned his head and kissed Andrew’s cheek. “I’m ready to lose. Let’s go.”

Neil moved off of Andrew’s lap and they began playing. Neil of course lost, but he didn’t care. When Aaron returned they were in the middle of the second round and he sat in the chair and started throwing popcorn at Neil. 

After a while, Neil accepted his loss and started trying to catch the salted puffs in his mouth. He only succeeded a few times and now there were a bunch of pieces on the floor. 

“You better clean those up, Aaron.” Nicky said, walking into the room. 

“It’s Neil’s mess too. They touched him last.”

Neil scoffed. “Are we in middle school? Shut up and listen to your cousin.”

Aaron crossed his arms and glared at everyone in the room.

“Why are you glaring at me?” Andrew asked. 

“Because I can.”

He rolled his eyes and got up. “Whatever.” He gave Aaron the controller. “Let him beat you without me.”

And he did, unfortunately for Aaron. As soon as Neil won, Aaron closed his eyes and fell back into the chair. “I hate you.”

“Awe. Your brother says the same thing to me.” Neil said with a dopey smile. “Good to know you both care about me.”

“Ew.”

“You’re such a drama queen. It’s just a game.”

“Yeah. But I wanted to win.”

“I can let you win next time.”

“I won’t be satisfied with the win though. That’s the thing. I want to win on my own.”

Neil shrugged. 

Andrew came back into the room and stood behind the couch, and ran his fingers through Neil’s hair. “Who won?”

“Me.” Neil beamed. “And Aaron threw a fit.”

Aaron crossed his arms. “Did not.”

Neil scoffed and waved his hand that said, _see_?

“I can’t even win against you, and you suck at video games.”

“Wow. I love the compliments I get from you.”

“Good.”

Andrew kissed the top of Neil’s head and Aaron grimaced. “Ew.”

“I don’t say shit when you make out with Katelyn while I’m in the room.”

Aaron grumbled and got up. “Speaking of. She’s coming over later. So. Leave if you want.”

“Are you guys gonna fuck? Cause if not I don’t care. I truly just don’t want to hear that.”

Aaron made a face. “Uh, no. We are going to dinner and then coming back to watch a movie.”

Andrew sighed. “I guess I can live through that.” He tapped a finger on Neil’s head and Neil looked up at him. “You wanna stay?”

Neil scrunched his face and shook his head. “Nah. I’ll go home. I’ll need a ride though.”

A long sigh escaped Andrew’s mouth and he left to go outside.

“Sorry you lost.” Neil said, getting up.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m good. Thanks though.” 

Neil left the house as Aaron yelled another ‘fuck you’, and Neil laughed as he got into the car. Andrew was looking at him as he buckled in.

“What?”

He was quiet for a second. “I-” he cut himself off and tried again. “Neil, I-”

“Is everything okay?”

Andrew sighed and put the car in reverse to take Neil home. “Never mind.”

Neil watched him but nodded. “Okay.”

Andrew didn’t say anything as he dropped Neil off, but Neil didn’t mind. If Andrew was having a bad day, then Neil wouldn’t bother him about it. 

After the next few days everything went back to normal. Andrew came into his room, they talked, they kissed. All the normal things. They had three more games before the last one that would make or break their team. 

They won all three. 

Today was the final game before nationals. If they won this game they go up against the other team that made it. Neil doesn’t know what team it is yet, but hopefully they win against both. 

“Alright guys,” Hernandez said. “This is our last game. I want to win, but if we don’t it’s no big deal. Just go out there and work hard and kick ass. I believe in you guys.”

“Let’s win this thing!” Matt yelled. 

Finally the first buzzer went off and they went onto the court. Neil was on first and fourth again, so he made his way onto his starting line. The other team won first serve and they got the game started. 

The first half was a little rough, but they made it through with a 3-3 tie. It’s not good, but they still have a chance to win. 

The end of the third quarter Kevin made a shot and got it, but was hit, so Sam had to go on for the last five minutes. Neil was at Kevin’s side as soon as he was outside the Plexiglas walls. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good. My side hurts, but I’ll be fine for nationals.”

Neil raised an eyebrow but laughed. “Are you that confident?”

“Yes.” His face was bare. That was a statement that was true. 

“Okay.”

“Neil.” Hernandez said. “You and Jordan are it. This is the last quarter. Make me proud. Be fast. Be strong. Be confident in your throws and passes.”

“Yes, Coach.”

“Good.” 

The buzzer for the fourth quarter went off and they traded out the players. Neil got into stance and they began the game. 

They won first serve and Neil got a hold of the ball right away and took his ten steps before passing it to Dan. He took off as she passed it to Jordan and Jordan took a shot, but the goalie blocked it and the other team took possession and got another shot in. Andrew had missed it by an inch. 

The game was in full swing now, and there was only fifteen second left on the clock. They were tied again, but Neil knew he had to get this shot in. For Kevin. They couldn’t go into overtime. Not again. Someone shot at the goal, but Andrew blocked it and Neil went off sprinting. The next thing he knew, the ball was in his net and then in the goal, the goalie missing it by an inch. 

The buzzer went off. They won. They _won_ , which meant nationals. Neil smiled and ran to his team, triumphantly. Every day that they practice, the whole team gets better. This game was amazing. 

“That was amazing Neil!” Kevin yelled, hugging Neil, but he winced and sat back down. 

“I did it for you. Since you got hurt.”

“Neil.” Hernandez said, coming up to him. “With moves like that you’re sure to go pro.”

Neil smiled. “Thanks, Coach.” 

Everyone left the court to go change and get ready to go back into the lounge. Once everyone was in there they spoke about the game and what was to come. 

Dan came up and hugged him. “I’m going to miss you.”

“You aren’t going anywhere. You were accepted into Palmetto State right? You’ll just be living in the dorms.”

Dan smiled. “So far we all have.”

Neil was confused. “What?”

“Into Palmetto State. Everyone so far is going. Just you and the twins aren’t. You fill out applications and scholarships next year.”

Neil smiled. “Yeah. I’ll try.”

Matt picked up Neil and spun around. “You are literally the best. I hope you make it so we can be on the team together.”

“You got a sports scholarship?”

His smile was wide. “Yeah. The administration for the school that manages the sports came to one of our games and gave me a letter. I of course accepted right away. And you are way better than me so they’ll have to have you.”

“I hope so.”

Matt walked away and was replaced by Andrew who came up to him and gently touched his wrist. “You did good tonight.”

“You did too. I love it when you block the goal. And that last block? Jesus. I was ready to make that goal.”

“Junkie.” He whispered under his breath. 

Neil laughed and they all made their way to the bus. What Neil wanted was to get on and fall asleep while they made their four hour way home. What he wasn’t expecting was a riot from the opposing team. 

They were halfway through the parking lot when a bottle came flying out of nowhere. Aaron’s florid curse a few spots back said it had hit him and Andrew shot the crowd a deadly look. A shoe was next, then another bottle.

Neil didn’t know why people were so worked up about a high school game. College and pro? Sure. There are die hard fans for that. But high school? All Neil wanted and needed to do, is get to the bus before anyone else got hurt. 

Neil got pushed away from his teammates, but none of them realized he wasn’t with them in the riot. Fortunately someone grabbed him right away. Neil got ready to thank the person, but he stopped short. He wasn’t fortunate anymore. He wished he was being trampled on the ground. That would have been a million times better than this. 

This isn’t happening. This isn’t real. Before he could be taken far enough, he dropped his bag and racket. Everyone knew Neil would never let these go willingly. It’s not the most important thing in his new life, but it’s up there. It wouldn’t tell them where he went, but it would tell them it wasn’t by choice. 

Neil started struggling to get out of their grip, but they yanked his arm up behind him so sharply they almost dislocated his shoulder. Neil gasped at the white bolt of pain that shot through his back. 

“You won’t get away with this, Lola.” Neil said, voice strained. 

The toothy smile that curved her mouth too wide, threatening to split her face in two, was the same as it had always been. “I already did.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬😬...it gets better. I promise. Also please leave comments on how you like it so far! There are only two more chapters left on part one and I’m really excited to continue with the next two parts. I love reading y’all’s comments...it really makes my day :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad, Bad, bad. "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a spur of the moment. I felt it was necessary to add some more angst and sad to finally get to the good. I really hope you like this one, because it's not very long, but there is a lot of emotion that goes with it.  
> Also...I know in canon they never say ILY, but I can do what I want and I want them too.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lola’s tight grip would definitely leave bruises. That’s if he survives. Neil wants to survive. He’s made it this long. He made it even with his father. Why would he die by his father’s assistance’s hands?

Neil started to struggle again and Lola’s knee went into his stomach and he fell. Well, tried to fall, but Lola's grip was extremely tight. She was stronger than she should have been. Stronger than she was the last time he saw her. 

“I have waited for so long for this.” Lola started. “I started working out. I looked and looked for you, but nothing would come up. I eventually did.” She laughed. “Obviously.”

They finally made it to a car and Lola shoved Neil into the backseat. She gagged him, cuffed his hand and feet and shoved him onto the floor so he couldn’t move. Once they started driving Neil couldn’t tell where they were or how long they'd been driving as his head began to swim with a headache and blankness. He could tell it was getting darker though. Which was bad. 

Lola finally slowed and parked. She pulled him out of the car, ripping the gag from his mouth. Neil saw trees. So many trees. He could hear cars, but couldn’t see them. 

Lola snapped in his face and he refocused on her. “Junior, Junior. You have caused such a disturbance in my life. So much has gone wrong.”

“Why are you doing this? I didn’t do anything to you.”

She kicked his side and pulled out a knife. “You were part of something. Your fathers death killed me. I was devastated. I was lucky to not have been there.”

She grabbed Neil's collar and pulled his limping body closer to her. “I will kill you.”

Neil used his head to hit hers and she stumbled back dropping Neil. The knots on Neil’s hands had loosened and he got them free. While Lola started getting up, Neil quickly tried to undo the ones around his feet. They were undone enough to take off, but Lola had gotten back up and kicked Neil again. He fell back, but was able to get back up. Not for long though because he was so dizzy. Lola grabbed his arm and pulled it behind and he winced. 

“You will never get away again. Do you understand?”

Neil whimpered. “Please.”

She laughed. “Such a child. Your family won’t miss you. You were a nasty burden in their lives. They’ll be happy you are gone.”

Neil’s face fell and he let go of everything. Tears began to fall. “No. You’re lying.”

She smiled. Killer. “Nope.” She popped the P.

“How do you know? They’ve said they love me. That they care.”

“They  _ lied _ to you, Nathaniel.” He winced at his name. 

“No.” He whispered.

He lost his strength. He was going to die. He didn’t care anymore. He forgot everyone. He forgot his new life and went back to his old life. He didn't want Neil to die. He wanted Neil to live. Even if Nathaniel died, they would remember Neil. 

“You stupid child. I will destroy you.” 

She grabbed the knife again, but Neil didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to forget anyone. He wanted them to be in his life. He didn’t want to die so he kicked the knife out of her hand again. It didn’t go far, but far enough he could get up and start to run away. 

He was too slow. 

Lola caught up to him and then there was a sharp pain in his side that he didn’t register right away. He yelled out in agony and then there was a gunshot and he screamed. But it wasn’t him who was shot. Lolas heavy body fell behind and he could run again. 

As Neil started running again he realized they weren’t that far from the school they played at. 

He was limping and he finally saw the bus. A sob escaped his lips and he limped faster, blood rushing down his body. 

He saw his family. His teammates. He saw  _ Andrew _ . And Andrew finally saw him. The look on his face Neil would never forget. 

He whispered his name and began to lose focus. Andrew ran to him and caught him as he fell

“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”

“Andrew.” He whispered again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.”

The rest of his teammates came running over but they didn’t get there before Andrew pulled Neil into a bruising kiss. Neil didn’t care at the moment that he was bleeding out. He didn’t care that he was probably dying. All that mattered was Andrew’s mouth on his.

Andrew pulled away and he looked Neil over. There were tears in his eyes. Andrew doesn’t do tears. He doesn’t do open emotions. “I love you. I love you so much. Why would you do that? God, I hate you.”

He kissed Neil again, but Neil’s head was getting dark. His vision was blurring. His breathing was asthmatic. He was choking. There were voices all around him, but he could only focus on one thing. It was the blond that was holding him up, but Neil just smiled. It wasn’t a perfect smile, but it was true. 

“Thank you.” He said. And he meant for everything. They’ve been through a lot even if it has only been five months, and Neil wanted Andrew to know that he meant everything to him as well. “You were amazing.”

This was it. His eyes closed and he took in a deep breath. “I love you.”

He was dead. He was dying. He died.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said two more in the last end of notes, but since I added this one it will now be the one after this and then one more. So a total of 19 chapters if I don't decide to add another one. I originally was going to add this one to the next, so it was one big chapter, but I decided to separate this beginning for the suspense.  
> Let me know how you feel in the comments below!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the hurt and pain. Neil gets to spend time with his found family :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. This one has a lot of emotion from everyone. I enjoyed it, I like it, there's also going to be a very very small chapter after this one, you'll see why at the end.   
> Also. Today is January 19th which is one of Neil's birthdays, and I'm not going to lie, I'm not completely sure which one he chooses. Like I'm pretty sure its march 31 but my brain keeps saying no, lol.   
> Anywayyyyy I will just consider this one for now and I will say it again later...  
> Happy Birthday Neil!  
> Hope you enjoy!

When Neil opened his eyes, he saw bright light. He also heard beeping, which meant only one thing. He was in the hospital. Again. He felt and heard his heart rate pick up and a few nurses and a doctor came in the room. 

Neil wanted to move, to say he was fine, but every time he did move, every hair on his body stood on end and sharp pains were shot through every inch of him.

“Mr Josten, please don’t move too much. Your laceration will reopen. We have cleaned and stitched you up, but the damage was pretty severe. It’s a miracle you survived.”

“Where is my family? My team? Where am I?”

“Your family and friends are out in the waiting room. Your mother has been asking about you. Everyone has. There’s also a blond boy who seemed to be very concerned.”

“I need to see them.”

“Mr Josten, you can’t have any visitors right now. Please-” He cut himself off when Neil started getting up. “Mr Josten.  _ Neil _ .” He tried. 

“I’m fine. Please let me go see them. Or let them come here. Your choice.”

The doctor pursed his lips but nodded after deciding. “Please, just lay back down. We can only have a few at a time. Who do you want first?”

“Mom, dad and Kevin. I don’t care about the order after that.” He paused. “Wait. I want Andrew to be last. Only him. He’ll understand. Tell him I said so.”

He nodded and left him alone for only a few minutes. The door flew open and his family rushed to his side. Abby was crying and Neil could tell that Kevin had been. David’s eyes were slightly red as well. 

“Oh, Honey. I’m so sorry we couldn’t protect you. You could have died and you, you almost did die. I don’t think I could have lived with myself.”

“Mom. Please. You guys weren’t even here. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I could have.” Kevin whispered from behind. 

Neil looked at Kevin and really looked at him. His hair was disheveled and he looked pale. He was messing with his fingers and was slouched. 

“No.” Neil said, harshly. “No one knew this would have happened. I didn’t even know. I knew she was out there, but I didn’t exactly know when she’d come after me.”

“She?” Abby asked, confused, as Kevin asked, “Who?”

Neil swallowed. “Her name is, was,” he fixed. “Lola. My father’s assistant. Right hand woman. Probably girlfriend. But she was,” Neil blinked. “Shot? She was shot. Who?” He asked, looking up. “Who shot her?”

Nobody answered. 

“Well, fuck. I mean, thanks. I guess. To whoever put a bullet into her head.”

Kevin huffed and walked to Neil and gave him a hug. “I thought I lost you.” He whispered into his ear. “I thought I was never going to see my brother again.”

Neil smiled. “Well, I made it out alive.”

“Good.”

After a few more minutes of Abby and David making sure Neil was okay, the next group came in. He got through all of the groups and finally, the only person he really wanted to see, other than his family of course, came in. But the look on his face was ashen. His pale complexion was paler. His head was down and he was slouched, just like Kevin was. But it was worse. He looked dead.

“Drew?”

Andrew lifted his head and silently walked to the side of Neil’s bed and immediately pulled up one of the chairs, sitting down. He raked his eyes over Neil’s body, and when they landed back on his face, they were set hard. He was mad. 

“Drew, I’m-”

“No.”

“But-”

“I said no, Neil.” He took in a shaky breath and grabbed Neil’s hand and put it to his throat. Andrew’s hand was shaking and his pulse on fire. “I didn’t think you were going to wake up.”

“Was I out for long?”

“Two days.”

Neil sat up a little straighter. “What about school? Everyone is still here.”

“Only our main friends and family. Everyone else left yesterday when you still hadn’t woken up.” Andrew’s breathing started to even and he slumped over. “I- I thought I lost you.”

“Kevin said the same thing.”

Andrew shot him a look. “I-”

“Hey. Look.” Neil took his hand away and waved his arms around. He only winced a little, (a lot, but he wouldn’t admit that). “I’m fine. Perfect, really.”

Andrew glared at him. “You just _winced_. You are _covered_ in bruises. You have a _knife_ wound in your side. You have a few _broken_ _ribs_. You were on your _deathbed_ , Neil. You are very far from _fine_.”

“Yes, but I’ll get better. So I’m fine.”

Andrew sighed. “You better. If you die, I’ll resurrect you and kill you myself.”

Neil laughed and gently tugged on Andrew’s shirt. They met half way and when Neil pulled away slightly, he whispered, “I’d be honored.”

Neil scooted over and Andrew had climbed into the bed with him. Neil put his head on Andrew’s shoulder and sighed again. “How’d they take it?”

Andrew scoffed. He didn’t even have to ask. He knew exactly what Neil was talking about. “After everyone calmed down and you were here the first day, they all tried to get me to talk. I didn’t of course, so they will probably ask you later.”

“I’m surprised they haven’t yet. They were all in here.”

Andrew shrugged and there was a knock on the door.

When the doctor looked up from his clipboard, he stopped in his tracks. “Sir, you aren’t supposed to do that.”

Both Andrew and Neil glared at him until he sighed and started telling Neil about his injuries. He would be discharged later that day or the next depending on the way he feels and if the doctors feel he is ready. 

Eventually Andrew did have to get up so the nurses could do some more tests and after they were done, Andrew sat back down in his spot and everyone was able to come into the room. It was a little crowded, but Neil didn’t mind. He was around the people he cared about. 

Allison’s smirk made Neil grimace. He knew this was coming. “So, Bunny. You gonna explain when this happened?” She pointed between the two. 

Andrew’s head fell back onto the pillow as Neil cleared his throat. “Halloween.”

“What?” Matt practically yelled. 

“Y’all owe me so much money.” Allison said. 

“Uh, yeah.” He looked at Allison. “I wasn’t lying though. About that guy.”

“I could tell, Bunny. I’m just glad I won the bet.”

“What was it?”

“When you two got together. I said you two were already dating, everyone else didn’t. And a few didn’t bet at all. We didn’t place the bet until November, but I had an upper hand. So fuck you guys.” She said to the rest of the group. 

“How are you feeling?” Abby asked, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed. “Honestly? Like my body is on fire.”

Neil felt Andrew squeeze his hand, and when he looked over, Andrew was already looking at him.  _ You’ll get better _ , his eyes said. Neil smiled at him and his head fell onto Andrew’s shoulder. 

The room began to fill with soft whispers as everyone had their own conversations. After a while, Neil closed his eyes and fell asleep, with his family around him. 

Andrew woke him up some time later with the doctor now in the room. They took some more vitals and then the doctor informed them he was allowed to leave. As soon as they made it outside, Andrew pulled him into a deep kiss. When Andrew pulled away, a little whine escaped Neil’s lips and Andrew sighed. “Let’s get you home, yeah?”

Their coach already left with the other’s the first day, so Andrew drove with Neil and his family. The others had to ride home with Nicky and Aaron. There was barely enough room for the four of them in the back. Neil hoped they didn’t get pulled over. 

Neil ended up falling asleep again on Andrew’s shoulder, and when he woke up, they were back home. 

“Will you stay with me?” He asked Andrew as they made their way inside. 

Andrew didn’t say anything, but helped Neil slowly up the stairs to his room. As soon as they got the door open, King ran to him. Neil forgot all about her. “Oh, my baby.” He cooed. “You must be starving.”

Neil went to go feed her, when Andrew stopped him. “Lay down. I’ll feed her.”

Neil tried to protest, but Andrew glared at him until he went to his bed. Before he laid down, he changed into looser clothing. A pair of shorts and a large T-shirt that fell to a little above his knees. It was a shirt Kevin gave to him around the time he first got here. It was a comfort shirt he would forever keep. 

After Andrew was done helping King, he grabbed some clothes and took a shower. Now that Neil thought about it, it had been a few days since any of them had taken a shower. The nurses helped Neil take one earlier that day before he was discharged.

Once Andrew was back in the room he crawled into the bed and looked at Neil. He didn’t say anything. Just watched. Neil turned onto his side and they watched each other. 

“How are you here?” Andrew asked, breaking the silence. “How are you alive right now?”

Neil shrugged. “I’m just lucky. The doctor said it was a miracle.”

Andrew stayed quiet for a second but Neil heard his shaky breaths. “I didn’t think this was real. I thought I was going to wake up and you’d be…” Neil knew where Andrew’s head was. “I still do. I was so scared, Neil.”

“I know.” Neil said, pulling Andrew closer to him. 

Andrew was giving this to Neil. This vulnerability. It’s in the way he talks. The way he looks. It’s in his every fiber right now. No matter what Andrew does, Neil knows he can’t help it right now. Neil knows he is hurt, and it’s so much that Andrew can’t keep it in anymore. Even if he doesn’t say much out loud, Neil can tell the emotions, he is feeling. He understands just the same, as if he was speaking out loud. 

When Neil woke up the next morning, Andrew was curled close to Neil, but not touching. His breathing was soft, but his eyes opened soon after and Neil sighed. 

“I guess we have to get up now, huh?”

“We don’t have to do anything.” 

Neil smiled and pulled Andrew into a kiss. “Okay.”

Neil fell back asleep for only a few hours more, before someone knocked on the door. It was Abby checking in. 

“He’s still sleeping.” Andrew said, before Abby could ask. 

“Will you let me know when he wakes up? I want to make sure he’s doing alright.”

“He is.”

“Andrew.” It was mother stern. “Just let me know.”

Abby left and Neil sat up. “I could have done that.”

“You need to rest. You can go see them in a little bit.” He got up. “I’m going to go get you breakfast. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Neil watched him leave. As soon as the door was shut, Neil got out of bed. He waited a few moments before going to the bathroom. Once he was done, he went back into the room, hoping Andrew hadn’t gotten back yet, but Neil realized how wrong he was when he opened the door and Andrew turned his glare onto him. 

“I distinctly remember telling you to stay put.”

Neil smiled. “Actually, you said, ‘don’t do anything stupid’, Mr Eidetic Memory.”

He stomped over to Neil. “It was implied.” He grabbed Neil’s wrist, but he gently tugged him back to the bed. “Eat. Then we can go downstairs. 

Neil slowly ate what was given to him, and once he was done, Andrew helped him go down the stairs. All of the conversations stopped as soon as the two of them made their way into the kitchen. 

“Oh, Honey. I’m glad you’re up. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, mom. Thanks.” He looked around the room and found all of his friends looking at him. “Uh, hey guys. What are you doing here?”

“We just wanted to see how you were doing.” Dan said.

“What about school?”

Everyone shrugged. “What’s one more day, right?” Matt answered. “We’re just happy you’re okay.”

“It was really hard to watch.” Aaron whispered. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my life.”

“I’m fine, guys. Really. You should all go to school. I’ll be back soon. I don’t want you guys to have trouble because of me.”

“We’ll be fine Neil.”

“Okay.” He said. “Did you guys want to watch a movie or something?”

Matt smiled. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

“I’ll get it set up.” Kevin said, getting up. “I’m picking a random movie, so don’t get mad if it’s not what you want to watch.”

There was a collection of groans, but after a few moments, the group started to get up and make their way into the living room. They all sat around the room, leaving the love seat for Neil and Andrew. They made themselves as comfortable as they could get with Neil’s stitches and started the movie. 

And that’s all they did. They watched movies and made jokes and had fun. But soon the night drew closer and everyone had to leave. Including Andrew, but he agreed to stay until Neil fell asleep. 

He said goodnight to everyone and him and Andrew made their way upstairs. Neil got ready for bed, with only a little help from Andrew, and once they were both lying down, did Neil breathe. He was exhausted. 

Andrew ran his fingers through Neil’s hair and coaxed him to close his eyes and sleep. He was scared to sleep. What if he had a nightmare. Andrew wouldn’t be staying with him tonight, and he makes Neil feel safe. He makes Neil not want to run. He makes Ne-. 

He needs to calm down. Yes, Andrew makes him feel safe, but so does his family. They are in the house with him. Abby will most likely be checking in on him every few hours. He will be fine without Andrew. 

“Thank you.” Neil said. “For staying.”

Andrew tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Neil shrugged, but didn’t say anything. His eyes finally closed, and he listened to Andrew’s heart beat in rhythm with his own. He was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. No matter what life throws at them.  _ He _ will be okay.

-

The next morning, Andrew was gone, but there was an envelope on his bedside table with his name scrawled across the front. Neil was confused, but picked up the letter. 

_ Neil _ , it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the letter, so it's not going to be very long. I won't say who it's from, but I'm sure you all know anyway. it should be up tomorrow are the next day, depending on how I feel after work. and then the final chapter for Part One will be finished. I can't wait to start on the next two parts!  
> Let me know how you feel and if y'all enjoyed it in the comments below! thanks!


	19. Andrew's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Andrew's letter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one. It's very short, but the way I have Andrew giving Neil everything he has, it just makes my heart jump. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

_ Neil, _

_ I’m not very good with words to say out loud. I’m not good with showing any emotions really. But I showed so many to you. To everyone that day. _

_ I saw you. I can’t. It won’t leave my head. Your face. Your body. The blood. The hurt in your eyes when I caught you. Your words. The tears. The pain. I saw it. The recognition of your fate. The acceptance that you had that you were going to die. I saw the light leave your eyes as you said ‘I love you’.  _

_ I love you. Three little words that I thought I would never say. Three little words that I thought I would never hear from someone like you. Someone who makes me feel the way you make me feel. And I absolutely hate it. Nobody has ever made me feel this way. Made me feel the hurt that I felt that day. Made me feel the love that you shared even as you were dying in my arms. Made me feel scared that you weren’t going to wake up. Made me feel everything bad if you had died in my arms.  _

_ If you had died, I would have died. I would have died right alongside you. You make me feel, Neil. You make me want to live this stupid life. In this stupid, fucked up world. You make my heart race. You make my hands shake when I’m near you. I want to be next to you all the time. Way more than one person should. I want to be able to look at you and think, yeah, this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Neil, I want you to be that man. _

_ I want to be beside you for as long as I can. For as long as you’ll have me. I want nothing, because you gave me everything I needed. You gave me this feeling that I can’t control. I hate it. I hate you. But I don’t. Not even in the slightest. No matter how hard I try, I don’t think I could ever hate you.  _

_ I know I don’t show that many emotions. Not out in the open, at least. But when I’m around you, it takes everything in me to not do something stupid. Something that could ruin everything. I don’t know how to act when I’m around you. I don’t want you to be hurt again, and I’m scared.  _

_ I’m scared, because I want to love you. Am I capable of love? I said it, but do I mean it? I would like to think I do. But after everything I went through, after all of the I love you’s that no one ever meant, I’m scared I’m just saying it, to say it. To make you feel loved, but then come to find out that I don’t actually love you. I don’t want to be like them. I don’t want to give you false hope. I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t hurt you. I would never forgive myself. But I’m scared.  _

_ I’m scared that this is all a dream. I know I said that already, but it just keeps running through my head. This curse that I have. This curse that won’t ever let me escape that hell. That hell that I want you to forget as well, and you might. Eventually. But I don’t think I ever will. I will never forget the fear that covered your face. The way your hand held onto your side, to stop the flow of blood. It was hard to watch you struggle to get to us. To me.  _

_ I was scared I wasn’t going to make it to you in time. I was so scared that you were going to die in my arms. That you were going to die right in front of me, and I was going to lose it. And I would have. I would lose everything. I would have hurt someone or myself.  _

_ Neil, I don’t think you understand how much you mean to me. I’m even writing this letter to you now, to tell you how much you matter. I have never done anything like this for anyone.  _

_ I love you, Neil. You mean the world to me. And as I’m sitting here, writing this, I’m listening to your soft snores and all I want to do is curl up next to you and protect you from any harm.  _

_ All because I love you.  _

_ I want you to know that I do, no matter what. But I most likely won’t say it out loud again. Maybe one day, if you are still by my side, I will say those three little words that have been said too much. I have never had anybody mean these words until Nicky and Aaron, and even then they don’t really say it. I just don’t want them to lose their meaning, like so many families did for me.  _

_ I don’t want these words to be ruined for you too.  _

_ I will be here forever, if you’ll have me.  _

_ Andrew _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final chapter for part one. I'm super excited to start two and three. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! let me know what your thoughts are in the comments! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation for the upperclassmen!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this is it. This is the last chapter for part one. I would like to thank everyone who enjoyed it and I would just like to say I had a lot of fun writing this. I can't wait to start part two and then eventually part three. I hope all of you stay with me through the journey of Neil's and Andrew's lives as pro athletes. There's a lot planned and I can't wait to get started.   
> Hope you enjoy and stay with me! ❤️

Neil was sitting in the bleachers with Andrew on one side and Abby on the other. Nicky and Aaron were next to Andrew and David was next to Abby. Today the Seniors were graduating and going on with their lives after the summer ends, or even after this day ended.

So far all of his friends are going to Palmetto State. It’s the college in their smaller city, but it has a great exy team. Neil hopes he and hopefully Andrew can get in with a sports scholarship. Kevin told Neil that he is good enough and that if they don’t try and get him, it’s their loss of an amazing player. 

The ceremony was long, but Neil didn’t mind. He had Andrew at his side, playing with his fingers, as they watched their friends be called up and given their diploma. All five of them looked amazing as they made their way up the stage. 

_ Matthew Boyd _ . One of his best friends. 

_ Kevin Day _ . An amazing brother.

_ Allison Reynolds _ . Loyal to hell and back. 

_ Renee Walker _ . An angel who keeps everyone sane.

_ Danielle Wilds _ . The forever captain of their friends.

All of them, along with their fellow classmates stood and cheered. They were finished with high school. They were going to go on with their lives. Some will go to college. Some will leave their homes for something, some will stay here. Neil didn’t know, but he was excited for everyone. 

As soon as the ceremony was over, Kevin broke from the group and sprinted towards them. He knocked into Neil with a hug.

“We did it.” He whispered. 

“Kev, I still have one year.”

“That’s okay.” He said, letting go. “You helped me with, like, all of my french homework. I definitely would have failed if it wasn’t for you. So. We did it.”

Neil laughed as Kevin hugged everyone else. Except for Andrew of course. 

“We are so proud of you, Kevin. You’re gonna be great at college.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Neil heard running coming from behind, and he barely turned around before he was engulfed into another hug. This time it was Matt.

“Do I weigh anything to you?”

“Nope.” He set Neil down with a smile. “We did, Neil. We graduated!”

“What’s with all this  _ we _ . I literally have one more year.”

“In our hearts you graduated with us.” Dan said, grabbing Matt’s hand. “You helped all of us with math, I know that for a fact. And you helped Kevin and Allison with their french homework. That was all senior level class work, Neil. You definitely should have graduated with us.”

“I’m too young. Plus I have Andrew and Aaron with me next year. And hopefully I’ll get recruited to Palmetto State like I want.”

“You will be.” Kevin smiled. “Both you and Andrew. Aaron, you’ll have to apply and hope for the best. Unless you want to go somewhere else.”

Aaron shrugged. “I’d rather be with you guys, than by myself. Plus Katelyn is going to Palmetto State as well.”

“Where is she, by the way?” Neil asked. “I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

“She actually left to go see her grandparents in Colorado. Something happened with her grandpa. But she said she’ll be back before the month ends.”

“Alright guys.” Abby said, getting everyone’s attention. “David and I are making a late lunch and all of you are invited. 

There were cheers all around them and they all said their goodbyes. Neil rode with Andrew, back to Neil’s house with Nicky and Aaron in the back. Once they got inside, Abby, David, and Kevin were already getting the backyard ready. 

It was a beautiful day out. Clear skies, no wind, nice temperature. It was a perfect day for the events that have and are happening. Not soon after Neil got there, the rest of their friends showed up. They all piled outside and sat around and talked or started playing the games that were set out. 

Neil was happy with the turn out. The food was great, and he even enjoyed the cake. Andrew, Neil thought, loved it a little too much. He was on his third piece and they were bigger than they should have been.

“You can never have too much cake.” Andrew had said, taking a large bite.

“I think you can, babe.” Neil laughed, but stopped as soon as it came out, and blinked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

Andrew put his hand up. “It’s okay.” He whispered. 

Neil gave him a slight nod, and looked around him at his friends and family. He never thought he’d be here. This was everything he could have ever wanted. Being surrounded by everyone he cared about. Being cared about in general. He never thought he’d be able to have this. Let alone live it. There was just  _ something crazy about it _ . 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everybody who loved Neil's story through high school. I can't wait to start the next two parts, like I've already said. Let me know in the comments how you feel! :))

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end...Thanks!! I really want this to go somewhere so hopefully it does. :)


End file.
